The Way to Peace
by Mr.SamWiseGamgee
Summary: The White Fang. Evil to many, saviors to few, and home to others. Naruto Uzumaki has joined its ranks in an attempt to change the world, and change it he shall. AU. Violence, suggestive themes, language, and minor dark themes. First Fic
1. Prologue

AN: So this is my first fanfic and honestly, I'm not super confident in my writing and grammar. I hope that you guys will excuse and help me with my awful punctuation and maybe a few misspelled words. I hope you guys like this story cause this was a story I tried my best putting thought into. Also if you can try and give me some pointers by reviewing so that I can write better. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

"Hello"- Person Talking

'Hello' - Person Thinking

" **Hello" -** Demon Talking

 **'Hello' -** Demon Thinking

 **Summary:** The world is full of strange things that we don't understand. Like why do we exist, what is our purpose in life, and why does it take two minutes to cook instant ramen? We Might never truly get a for sure answer. However there are things we do know for sure. One is that we know that our planet is round, that ramen is the food of the gods, and that there is another race called Faunus. Oh, and that there are these monsters called Grimm that are trying to wipe out all of mankind, and that I am one of these Faunus. Yeah…that is what we know for sure.

 **Chapter: Prologue**

It was a dark night in the city of Vale, a perfect time for crime to run amok throughout the city. It is hear where our story begins.

 **Location: White Fang Recruitment Center, Vale Division**

Hidden in a warehouse near the port of Vale was a large gathering of Faunus, from adults to teenagers who were listening to a man with a white mask with rapt attention.

"Brothers and Sisters, we of the White Fang are here to ask you to join our cause in securing equality for our race!" The man exclaimed. "We know of the trials you go through each day be it the inability to get a job to support your family, to being forced to work life threatening jobs just to stay alive, to even the loss of relatives or loved ones to the tyranny of humans! So we plead, no beg that you stand up and fight for your race, for our brothers and sisters who are still suffering at the hands of the humans! For too long have we stayed quiet from now on we fight for our equality!" He yelled passionately.

The large group of Faunus began yelling and clapping in approval at the words from the White Fang member. The man then proceeded to direct those who wished to sign up to go to the table where they would receive their uniforms and directions to the next meeting place for the new members.

One of the Faunus who was walking up to the table was a young blonde boy with two dark orange fox ears on his head that looked a little longer than normal fox ears. He looked to be around twelve years old and was wearing a short sleeved white hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves and the chest area, along with a long sleeve black shirt underneath the hoodie. He also wore black pants followed by a pair of combat boots.

He walked up to the table and then took his new uniform and then looked at the White Fang member who was directing the recruits to the meeting place. He then walked up to the man to receive directions to where he had to go.

While telling the new White Fang recruits where to go the man didn't notice the young Faunus boy walk up to him until he heard someone clear their throat in order to get what he assumed was his attention. When the man looked at the direction of the voice that he heard he didn't see anyone there. That is until he heard it again and noticed that it came from a young blonde boy. He looked at the young fox Faunus with curiosity.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be signing up for the White Fang?" The man asked. Now he wasn't going to stop this kid from signing up but he was curious as to why there was a young boy signing up for an organization when he should be busy doing something that a child his age should be doing, whatever that was.

"Does it really matter if I'm young? I am signing up to help our race. I would think that would be enough." The boy said in what sounded like an irritated voice.

"Hey no need to be hostile I was just curious that's all." The man said with his hands up in a placating manner.

The boy sighed in understanding and then began to walk away. However just before he could walk away the man called out to him.

"Hey kid whats your name?"

The boy stopped moving, and then looked back at the man before responding.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to bring equality to our race!" He exclaimed with a megawatt grin and then ran off. The man just stared at the spot where the now named Naruto used to be with a dumbfounded expression until a small smile formed on his face.

He let out a small chuckle "Good luck kid." He finished with his smile still in place.

"Hey Tukson!" A new voice called out to the now named Tukson. The voice belonged to a White Fang member that had just walked up to Tukson.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…what are you smiling about?" The man asked Tukson who just continued to smile in response.

"Oh nothing just thinking about how the new members are going to be entertaining." Tukson responded.

"Dude, that sounds stupid." The man said with a deadpan tone.

Tukson's smile faltered for a sec before he turned to the other White Fang member with a glare.

"Shut up."

 **The Way to Peace**

Naruto had just finished putting on his uniform and mask and was making his way to the meeting location which he found out was actually in another warehouse…clearly the White Fang wasn't the most original organization out there. And from what he could see they weren't the smartest in terms of security.

'I mean who just lets anybody walk into the White Fang meeting without checking if they are who they say they are? Sure there is a guy who asks you for a password but still that means jack when the person is some undercover enemy!' Naruto mentally ranted.

After calming down a little bit he walked into the building and was greeted with the sight of dozens of Faunus standing in front of a White Fang member who was inside of a bullhead and was saying something about them flying to Menagerie where they would get their training. While he was walking towards the bullhead to listen to the man, he accidentally bumped into someone.

The person who bumped into him fell down while he was still standing because…you know…he was awesome, or at least in his own 'humble' opinion.

When he looked down at who he bumped into he was surprised to see a young cat Faunus girl around the same age as him. Now just that would be surprising enough, but what really surprised him was her hypnotizing red slitted eyes. They gave of a slight glow and it felt like they could look into his very soul, and before he knew it he had moved his face closer to the girl's…to look at her eyes more…what were you thinking? An entire half a minute passed before he was finally brought out of his staring when the girl decided to speak.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" She said with a monotone voice though if one were to look closely they would see a light dust of pink on her cheeks. It took a few seconds for Naruto acknowledge what she said, as soon as he did his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to stare for so long its just that when I saw your eyes I thought they were pretty so I started staring and…um…sorry." He said shyly completely unaware of what his blunt words did to the poor girl on the ground. She tried her best to keep an impassive face on, but the huge blush on her face caused all of her attempts to be in vain.

'No one has ever said that about my eyes.' The girl thought with her embarrassed face still very much present. She quickly composed herself before he could see what she looked like at the moment.

Both of them were in an uncomfortable silence until Naruto noticed that the girl was still on the ground and he had not helped her up.

Now he felt like crap, but as the saying goes better late than never.

"Here let me help you up." He said as he offered his hand to her. The girl looked at his outstretched hand for a moment until she finally took it. After he helped her up he finally noticed what she looked like and what she was dressed in.

The girl had long black hair that reached to her knees and had as he said before beautiful red eyes all in all he thought that she looked cute. He wasn't very surprised by what she was wearing as she had on the same uniform that all new White Fang recruits wore.

'The standard uniform doesn't really look good on most people but man she pulls of black really well. I wonder…" He trailed off.

 **-Naruto's Imagination-**

Standing in front of a chibified Naruto was the girl wearing nothing but a black yukata that seemed to be coming apart. The obi was coming undone and the outfit was sliding off her shoulders which allowed him a generous view of her cleavage. She looked directly at him with a shy look and a blush on her cheeks.

"Do y-you like w-what you see?" She asked him with a cute stutter. In that moment Chibi Naruto was blown back by a massive nosebleed. The girl walked over to him to see if he was okay and saw that Chibi Naruto had swirls in his eyes while also having a goofy grin on his face. "Best. View. Ever." Was the only thing he said before he passed out.

 **-Naruto's Imagination End-**

Back to the real world where Naruto was looking into space with glazed eyes and a goofy look on his face. After a few seconds in his own personal Nirvana he shook his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts.

'Stupid male teen hormones! I've been spending too much time with that old perv.'

While he was clearing his mind of anything perverted he didn't notice the girl begin to walk in the direction of the bullhead. After finally clearing his head and cursing his grandfather for corrupting him he finally noticed the girl leaving.

"Hey wait up!" The girl stopped and looked back at him with a questioning look. "What is it?" The girl asked him.

"Its just that I…uh… never got your name." He said awkwardly. 'Smooth Naruto. Now you made yourself look like a bigger idiot than before!' Naruto inwardly berated himself.

The girl looked at him for a sec before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Akame. My name is Akame." The now named Akame answered. And just like that Naruto's smile came back with full force.

"Nice to meet you Akame, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a smile…or at least until he realized something.

"I probably should have said my name first huh?" And with that his awkwardness came back full force. Naruto began laughing awkwardly until he finally fell to the ground on his hands and knees and began to mumble things that even with her enhanced hearing she had trouble hearing. However from what she could make out from his mumbling made her let out a small laugh.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!…baa-chan…kill me…I'm too young…goodbye old perv." He said with tears comically falling down his face in a waterfall like fashion. Naruto heard her laugh which made him look up at her and when he saw her laughing he couldn't help but think that she looked very beautiful. He was also mesmerized by her cute laugh. After admiring her for a few seconds, he began to laugh along with her when he realized that what he did was pretty stupid and over dramatic. They both laughed for a little bit, with Akame laughing quietly, until they finally settled down.

"So what made you want to join the White Fang?" Naruto asked in an attempt to get a conversation started.

"I joined because I want to protect my sister." She stated with out any hesitation. Naruto was surprised by her response for a second until he smiled at her reason. Anybody who valued their family and friends to the point where they would risk their lives to protect them was a good person in his books.

"That is a nice reason to join." He stated honestly with a bright smile. On the outside Akame didn't react to his words or his smile but on the inside she was happy at the praise he gave her.

"So what is your sister's name?" He asked curiously.

"Her name is Kurome." She answered. Naruto smiled awkwardly at the simple and short answer. He then thought upon the name of Akame's sister and the meaning behind it.

'Black eye huh? Akame's name is also in the same language. So red eye and black eye, those are rare names especially when they are in a language not commonly spoken. Is she from one of the tribes?' Naruto thought to himself.

"So what is your reason for joining Naruto-san?" Akame asked him unaware of his thoughts. His smile brightened and it seemed to radiate determination.

"The reason I joined is because I want to make a difference, I want to make sure that no more Faunus suffer, and I want to create equality between the races of Faunus and Humans." He said with determination.

Akame was stunned by the amount conviction his words had which was shown by the slight widening of her eyes. With the way he said it she began to believe that he could do it. She then began to smile at his reason for joining.

Before they could continue their conversation they heard a loud voice begin speaking.

"Would all new members head over to the bullheads where you will all be taken to our base to receive your basic training." The speaker said.

"Guess we should probably head over there then huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Akame just simply nodded with her stoic face back in place. They both began walking over to the bullhead and got on it once they reached it. Once the bullhead took off they both decided to pass the time by continuing their conversation.

"So I've been curious," Naruto started out. "Where are you from?" Akame just merely looked over to him with a questioning stare.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked with her patented stoic face.

"Well its just that your name is in the same language as mine so I was wondering where you're from." She nodded in understanding at his answer.

"I come from outside of the Kingdoms and I lived in the wild with my sister until we finally came here." She didn't know why she was answering his questions with little resistance. There was just something about him that made you trust him, and that kinda worried her.

"Why did you leave the wild to come to Vale?" Naruto asked. When she didn't answer he decided that it was probably best that he drop the subject.

"Sorry didn't mean to be rude." He apologized. She looked at him then sighed.

"Its fine." She stated simply.

They then spent the majority of the flight in silence after they finished their conversation.

 **The Way to Peace**

Naruto was bored, so bored that he was counting the amount of clouds that went by their bullhead. And everyone who knew Naruto knew that a bored Naruto was not a good one. He wanted to start a conversation with Akame but didn't know how to start. He was a bit socially awkward but maybe that was from not being around kids his age for a few years.

'Well I guess I will just have to wait until we get to Menagerie to talk to her.' He thought just before something straight out of one of those manga he used to read happened.

They hit some turbulence which caused Naruto to fall forward due to it. And just like any cliché MC of a cheesy anime he fell directly into the chest of Akame who was sitting in front of him.

An extremely long second passed before Naruto began to slowly turn his head up towards the direction of Akame's face.

He was terrified by what he saw.

Akame's face was devoid of any emotion and her eyes were shadowed by her hair, but one could see the anger in her body language. Naruto began mentally begging for someone to save him. Hell even that old perv of a grandfather would do right now for him.

"Naruto-san…" Akame began in a cold tone. "I think it would be in your best interest to get up." She said in an even colder tone than before. One would assume that Naruto had a speed semblance with how fast he moved to get up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He apologized loudly while silently hoping that she wouldn't kill him. She looked at him in anger for a second before she just huffed lightly and proceeded to give him the cold shoulder.

Naruto sighed in relief at avoiding righteous female fury. He hoped that something like that would never happen again. As if the universe wanted to mock him and his hope the bullhead experienced some more turbulence.

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto fell forward once again. During this time he began seeing his life flash right before his eyes. He could see his younger self training with his grandfather. He could see himself getting healed by his grandmother after the beating that came with training with his grandfather. And after that all he saw was just the sheer amount of pain he was going to experience in just a few moments.

Time sped up again and just like before he landed directly in Akame's chest.

Silence.

Naruto looked up and could think of only one thing to say. "Mercy?"

"I don't know the meaning." Akame stated back coldy.

The last thing that Naruto saw was the elongated claws of Akame heading straight for his face.

Well, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: So I hope you guys liked the chapter! Now I want to address a few things about this story.**

 **1\. OCs: Yes there is a few OCs in this story but don't worry there will not be many and they are only from different anime. (I couldn't come up with an actual OC to save my life) I might add a few more but that is a big might.**

 **2\. Akame being a Cat Faunus: I made her a cat Faunus because I felt that it fit her. Both she and cats are silent killers aka assassins in their own rights. Also, who wouldn't want to see Akame with cat ears?! C'mon its Akame.**

 **3\. Naruto's Character: Yeah he will be a bit OOC, or, a lot. I'm honestly not very good at writing character's personalities. Though I will try to keep him in character as much as possible.**

 **4\. AU: So no one gets confused. All the characters in this story are going to be from the RWBYverse, therefore that means that Naruto and Akame are from it too. Naruto will not be from the Elemental Nations and Akame will not be from the Empire. They were both born in Remnant so that means that they will not be exactly the same as they were in both of their series.**

 **Anyways that's enough of me rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 2,952**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the White Fang

AN: So someone had a question about my update schedule, and all I can say is that I will update when ever possible. I will try to update frequently but I'm known by my family and friends to procrastinate quite a bit…so don't expect too many daily updates. On another note the White Fang in this story will be more of a threat than in the original. The way they train their soldiers will be loosely based on the way the American Army trains their soldiers.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter:** **Two**

Naruto had just gotten off of the bullhead and was currently trying to lower the pain he was feeling from the claw marks he had on his face. He would do his best from now on to never anger Akame again. She terrified him.

After the pain in his face subsided a little bit he looked over to his right where Akame was. She seemed to still be giving him the cold shoulder. Naruto looked down dejectedly at the cold treatment he was receiving from his friend. Or at least he hoped she was his friend, he wasn't quite sure if she was after the little accident that happened.

'I should probably apologize to her.' Naruto mentally decided. Once he decided he began walking over to her. Akame noticed him walking over to her and was conflicted on what to do. On one hand she felt that she overreacted a bit, but on the other hand she felt that he deserved what she did to him.

She had never been touched like that before (phrasing) and she wasn't quite sure on how to react. So eventually she had just decided on anger since it was one of the many feelings she was feeling at that moment.

'I should go and apologize to him.' She decided. After all she didn't want to lose her first friend since joining the White Fang. She had enough trouble speaking to people, she didn't need to lose the one person who she could hold a decent conversation with. It was confusing to her but Naruto seemed to emit this sort of aura that made you feel safe and warm and that made her feel comfortable with talking with him. She really didn't want to lose that. She had never felt such a feeling before, certainly not from her parents.

They both began walking towards each other and when they finally stopped walking they just stood in silence. They both stood there in an awkward silence until finally they both spoke up.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other in surprise.

"You go first." Naruto said. Akame nodded in appreciation. "I'm sorry about earlier Naruto-san. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Akame said with an apologetic face. "It wasn't even your fault yet I blamed so for that I apologize sincerely." She finished with a small bow.

Everyone around them began looking at them weirdly when she did that. Naruto noticed this and began frantically trying to get her to stop.

"Its okay! Now please raise your head before you people get the wrong idea!" He said with a nervous tone. Akame looked at him in confusion.

"What wrong idea? I'm just merely showing how sorry I am for reacting in such a manner when you touched my breasts." She said innocently. Naruto at this point was having a panic attack.

Naruto began hearing the people around them beginning to whisper and he began to internally cry at what he was hearing.

"What a pervert, forcing such a beautiful girl to bow to him!" A woman said in disgust. An imaginary arrow pierced him through the heart.

"Freak." A man said with a frown on his face. Another imaginary arrow appeared and shot him once again in the chest.

"Chauvinist pig!" Another woman said with a large amount of hate. A final arrow came out of nowhere and shot him through the head. Naruto could have sworn that he heard an announcer's voice say 'HeadShot'.

"WHAT A LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" A boy that looked the same age as him said. Naruto didn't know what to think of that comment. What part of this was lucky?

"Oooh kinky. I wonder if they role play? He plays the master and she is the servant who has to be punished..." The last person trailed off with a perverted face and blood dripping down their nose. Naruto chose to pretend that he didn't hear that one.

They both were blushing, though Akame hid it well, by the time the whispers settled down. Some of the things they heard probably weren't meant for their pre-teen ears.

An awkward silence came upon them and one could almost hear a pin drop in the silence. On a side note, Naruto saw a tumbleweed rolling down the road.

'Its really windy today huh?' He thought at the sight of the tumbleweed.

"Look I accept your apology, but I also want to apologize for not being able to avoid falling into your…um…chest." He apologized with a small blush on his face from remembering the way they felt.

'They were so soft and…NO, bad Naruto!' He yelled mentally. 'Don't think about that! You're not a pervert, you're not a pervert, you're not a pervert!' Naruto repeated in his head like a mantra.

"So how about we just forget about what happened and be friends." He said the last part with a bit of hope in his voice. He held out his hand for her to grab.

'Friends?' Akame internally questioned. She felt some heat rise to her cheeks and she gained a happy smile. She took his hand and shook it with a happy look on her face.

"Yes, lets be friends." She said softly. Naruto smiled at the fact he finally made his first friend since coming to the White Fang. They began following the crowd to where they assumed was where they would get their instructions as to what they do next.

Naruto was still walking when he heard Akame mumble something.

"Hey Akame, you say somethin-" His words died in his mouth at what he saw.

Akame was walking just a little bit behind him with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"Friend, I have a friend." She said with her smile still in place.

He couldn't bring himself to speak. She had such an amazing smile that his brain had shut down. From what he saw, Akame wasn't one to smile a lot or at least not with people she didn't know. He noticed that she didn't show much emotion and that if she did it wasn't for very long. But for her to give such a genuine smile…it was breathtaking to say the least.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a White Fang drill sergeant began speaking.

"Listen up maggots! I want all of you to report down to the training area in five minutes or you will all be doing 100 pushups! If I even see one recruit not there I will make you all do those pushups along with the person who was late who will do another hundred!" The drill sergeant ordered.

Everyone began making a mad dash towards the training grounds in order to avoid their punishment. All of the recruits had managed to get to the training ground without anybody being late. They then quickly got in an orderly line as to avoid the drill sergeant's ire.

"Well congratu-fucking-lations, you managed to get here without anyone being left behind! However don't think that is something to be happy about maggots! As long as you are here you will all follow any order that I or any other drill sergeant tells you! You will not laugh, you will not smile, and you best hope that I don't find a fucking jelly doughnut!" The drill sergeant yelled/ordered all of the recruits.

Naruto was a little confused as to why he mentioned a jelly doughnut but he just summed it up to being one of the drill sergeant's quirks.

"Now I want you all to get your things unloaded in your assigned barracks and be back here within the next ten minutes! If you are late then you will run around this base twenty fucking times!" He yelled loudly.

Naruto saw that the other recruits began to pale. He was sure that he could run the amount of laps around the large base even though it was the size of a decent sized village. Though not with out being a bit winded. However that didn't mean that he was going to go out of his way to get that punishment. He had always had large amounts of stamina even when he was younger. His grandparents had told him that it was most likely due to his family's blood.

After the drill sergeant finished his orders all of the recruits ran towards the barracks and unpacked (read: dumped) their things. After that was done they all ran back to the training grounds. This time however one person did not make it in time.

The person who was late was a bird Faunus who stopped moving as soon as he noticed that he was being stared at by the other recruits. The bird Faunus had a round face that was framed by his blonde hair that seemed to be cut in a bowl like fashion. He seemed to be about ready to piss himself when he saw the drill sergeant begin walking over towards him.

"Well it seems that we got a straggler huh?" The drill sergeant said in an oddly low voice. The blonde Faunus immediately stood at attention.

"Alright Aryan coconut, whats your name?!"

"Irararrr!" The blonde Faunus shouted incoherent words.

"Well sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, you sound like a majestic fucking eagle! Do you sing?!" The sergeant yelled.

"Irarararrr!" More incoherent words came from his mouth.

"HARMONIZE WITH ME MAGGOT!"

"I don't know if I ca-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GRAAAAAAAHHH!"

The drill sergeant then grabbed the blonde's head and turned it around so fast that it sounded like he broke it.

"Now I want you to run twenty laps around this base and if I see you stop for one second you will do another ten! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Um…yes sir!"

"I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Sir yes sir!" The bird Faunus shouted.

After that event all was quiet. Except for the pained shouts of the blonde bird Faunus.

'He hasn't even finished his first lap and he looks like he is about to die from exhaustion. Well I guess he didn't take the universal rule to heart. Never. Skip. Leg day.' Naruto thought seriously.

The drill sergeant once again got everyone's attention by shooting some fire dust with a gun which caused a loud explosion.

"Now I want all of you to get ready for hell because you are going to feel like you are in it these next few months!" He yelled. "Now I'm going to explain what you are going to be doing for the next few months." The man started off. "All of you will be going in to what we call BCT or 'Basic Combat Training' for the next few months. This will consist of physical and mental training and you will all do this for the next ten weeks! The first two weeks will be physical and mental conditioning which will be heavily monitored by your drill sergeants! You will also learn about Combat Life Saver which is on-field medical training! The following three weeks will be when you shall all get hand-to-hand combat training. Which will include spars, small tournaments, and the eventual battle royale!" He said with a bit of excitement at the mention of the battle royale.

"During weeks six through nine you will all be learning about weapon proficiency. Whether it be learning on how to shoot better or learning how to wield a sword it will be covered during those weeks. And the final week will be the week where all of you will be tested on whether or not you are ready to help your race. That week will be a culmination of everything you will have learned here and if you don't pass it then you will spend an extra ten weeks learning everything all over again!" Naruto began to wonder on how the man's throat wasn't drier than one of Vacuo's deserts.

"There is one last thing for you all to keep in mind. If you have proven yourself worthy by the end of the ten weeks you may be offered a chance to get into an elite group called the pack. However there are only five spots available for getting in. If you are chosen you will be taking very important missions and will be the future elite." He said in a stern tone.

That elite unit had gotten both Naruto's and Akame's attention. Naruto saw it as a way to improve his skills and to accomplish his goals. Akame on the other hand didn't really care about joining it she just thought that it was interesting. The drill sergeant once again spoke up and Naruto hoped that this would be the last time for now. He was never really good at listening to stuff like this, it just bored him. He would much rather spend his time training or eating his beautiful ramen.

'Ah…ramen." Naruto thought dreamily. Oh what he would give to have some right now. He could just taste the delicious noodles and broth. Naruto began looking off into space with a glazed look on his face. Akame looked at him strangely, wondering if he was okay before deciding to pay attention to their new drill sergeant.

"Now that we have that out of the way. You are all going to start your training…now! I want all platoons to report to their assigned barracks! There you will meet the drill sergeants assigned to your platoon's barracks! Now move it soldiers! Move it!" He ordered.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Location: White Fang Training Base, Menagerie, Night**

"Ughhhh…so tired." Naruto said tiredly. He had been training all day and he was exhausted. Normally he would be fine, but apparently the drill sergeants had noticed that he seemed to not be affected by the workout so they decided to take it up a notch. And take it up they did. Before he knew it he had been given 100 kilos of weights and was forced to do everything that the recruits did but to the extreme. This was one of the first times in a while that he had worked up such a sweat. The last time was during his training with his old pervert of a grandfather. And considering the fact that his grandfather was a slave driver in terms of training, well that was saying something. It still wasn't too much of a workout for him but it was definitely enough to get the blood seriously pumping.

"Are you okay Naruto-san?" Akame asked with a worried face. "Yeah, I'm alright just need a good nights sleep and I'm as good as new. After all nothing can keep down the great Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied with a reassuring grin, along with some mock cockiness.

"I'm glad to hear it. Just tell me if you are feeling bad and I will help you." She said with some worry still in her voice.

"I will don't worry." Naruto said, trying to reassure her.

Naruto was a little surprised by the change in Akame's attitude towards him. She seemed to be very concerned about his health even though they only met yesterday. Just a dozen or so hours ago she was giving him the cold shoulder, but now she was making sure that he was always okay. It confused him to no end. However he wasn't going to complain, it felt nice to have someone worrying about him even if it was just for a small thing. It made him feel like she cared for him.

They began talking about random things after that. However they were interrupted by someone walking up to them.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice exclaimed. Both Naruto and Akame looked over to the person who spoke. They were greeted by the sight of violet hair.

Standing in front of them was a girl who looked to be a little bit older than them and another girl who looked to be the exact same age as them. And from what Naruto could tell, the older one was a snake Faunus and the younger one was a cat Faunus. Though the cat ears kinda gave it away for the latter.

The first girl had violet hair that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail. She was wearing some very short dark shorts and a dark brown tank top. She was sporting a grin and was trying to keep the other girl from getting away.

"Couldn't help but notice you guys sitting here all by yourselves looking all lonely." Both of the people in question just gave her a confused look. The older girl ignored the look.

"And being the good Samaritan I am, decided that me and my friend here would come over to keep you guys company!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, not to be rude but who are you?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"I'm glad you asked that! I am the sexy and single snake mistress, Anko Mitarashi!" She said with a big grin. All three people around the now named Anko sweatdropped at the flashy introduction.

"And this here is…um…what is your name again?" Anko asked with a sheepish smile. All she got in return was a glare from the younger cat Faunus.

"My name is Blake, and I want to know why you dragged me over here?" Blake asked with irritation in her voice. Anko didn't seem to be affected by the glare or the irritated tone of Blake and just kept smiling.

"Aw come on, you were sitting there all alone just reading a book. And I couldn't in good conscious allow you to be by yourself." She stated with mock seriousness. "So I decided to give you a little push in the right direction, literally." She said with her smile back in place.

"A little push? You grabbed me and pulled me here without even asking me. What part of that is a little push?" Blake asked with a still irritated voice. Not only had Anko stopped her from reading her book, she also brought her along to talk to some strangers. Yeah…Blake was not happy.

"Details, details." Anko said in a laid back manner.

While Anko and Blake were talking/arguing, Naruto and Akame were having their own little conversation.

"So do you think they forgot about us?" Naruto asked.

"Its possible." Akame stated simply.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"They forgot about us." Naruto said dejectedly. Akame just began patting her friend on the back in order to comfort him.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Okay now that we settled that can we please talk to the only people in our platoon that are around our age?" Anko asked in her own irritated voice. It seemed that even she had limits to how much she would take.

"Fine." Blake said in response.

They both turned to look at the people they were talking to only to find nothing there. They just stared in silence until both were shaken out of their silence by someone behind them. They turned around and saw a blonde Cat Faunus standing in front of them.

"If you guys are looking for those two you were talking to then you should now that they already went to sleep." The blonde cat Faunus said in a deadpan tone.

Anko's body began shaking. Blake noticed this and just huffed and left to go back to her bed and books.

 **Location: Ozpin's office, Vale**

Ozpin was drinking some coffee while trying to finish some paperwork he had. Truly if there was one thing he disliked about his job, it would be the paperwork. He had been working for six hours straight on his paperwork alone today and he just now finished. He was finishing up his last bit of coffee when he heard a loud shout of a girl that surprised him into spilling his coffee. All over his paperwork. He stared at the now ruined paper before sighing and just walking out of his office. Deciding that he would deal with it tomorrow.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: And Done! Whew I'm tired after writing that. I stayed up all night writing this one so sorry if there are some mess ups in this chapter. Anyways…On to explaining things.**

 **Now this chapter was meant to show how different the White Fang in the original series and the one from this story are. In my story the White Fang will be more powerful, organized, and disciplined. They will pose a far greater threat to the Kingdoms of Remnant than they did in canon. The soldiers will be more of a challenge to fight. Not so much that each grunt is on par with huntsman, but powerful enough to make a huntsman-in-training think twice before engaging a large amount of them. Unlike when Blake and Sun fought on the docks.**

 **Another thing. Naruto has a large pool of aura and stamina because of his parents' blood. Naruto doesn't have Kuruma sealed inside him.**

 **Also I added a few little references to two different things and if you guess what they are from then you get thumbs up from me! They are pretty obvious so I don't think its much of a challenge , but what can you do?**

 **Anyways that's enough of me rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 3,355**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Training

AN: I want to address something. I'm probably not going to update for a while. By a while I mean around one week or less. The reason is because I want to try and make a larger chapter than the ones that I currently make. So you probably wont see a new chapter out for a while. However if I do post something in a few days it means that either I finished the chapter early or I decided to just make it the normal size. Probably the latter. Just so you guys know the average amount of words for one of my chapters is at least 3,000 words. I also changed the name of the elite group in the last chapter. Anyways on to the story!

 **Review Response:**

 **King0fP0wers: I was planing on doing that from the start so no need to worry. I'm not sure about it being Adam but it will definitely be a guy.**

 **SuperSage: Thumbs Up!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure about Naruto learning CQC. I'm not really sure if I could write it well, but I will experiment and see if I can get it right. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest: The love triangle idea is very interesting. I will think about it but I'm still not sure on pairings yet.**

 **C: I'm kinda on the fence on the subject of pairings right now. I will do them but I'm not quite sure if it will be a harem or a single pairing. Though Blake will most likely be in it and maybe Akame if I decide on a harem.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: T** **hree**

Naruto was sleeping well right now, despite the harsh bed that he was currently laying on. He was still sleeping until he felt someone start shaking him. He tiredly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful red haired woman. She had violet eyes and red fox ears on her head and was currently smiling at him. She was wearing a simple white blouse under a loose fitting green dress.

"...Mom..." Naruto said in disbelief. She merely smiled at him.

"Time to get up sochi! You have to get ready for breakfast." Kushina said with a smile. She then walked out of his tent leaving a very stunned Naruto. After getting over his shock he began to check his surroundings and saw that he was in his old yurt. He got up and went to the entrance/exit to go follow his mother.

As soon as he walked out of the yurt he was forced to cover his eyes due to the sun. Once he got accustomed to the light he took in his surroundings.

He saw his tribesmen walking around doing their daily tasks. He saw the foragers taking care of their hunting gear, horses getting groomed by their riders, and basically just daily life for his tribe. A couple of people noticed him and waved at him while smiling. He just waved back in response. He caught up to his mother and they both began walking together towards the breakfast gathering.

While walking Naruto noticed a few girls his age walking past them and when they saw him they just waved with blushes on their face. However they stopped when they saw the death glare that his mother was sending them. Naruto just laughed awkwardly at the sight of his mother looking at the girls like she wanted them to burn to ashes. She probably did.

After the entertaining scene that his mother caused they arrived at a campfire that many people sat around. He was about to sit down when a voice called out to him.

"Naruto! Come sit down with me and your mother." A man with blonde spiky hair and long yellow rabbit ears said with a small smile. He had blue eyes and was wearing the tribe's standard military uniform along with a white haori. The haori was decorated with flame like bottom of it along with words on the back that said 'Fourth Hokage'.

'Dad? What is going on here?' Naruto thought with confusion. He grabbed his head when he felt a searing pain go through it. His parents noticed his pain and ran up to him.

"Naruto/Sochi!" They both yelled worriedly.

Naruto was about to start screaming from the pain. However before he did he looked up and saw his parents speaking to him, but he couldn't hear them. He closed his eyes when the pain became to much and as he did the entire scene changed.

Where before there were people walking around the large camp now there were fires and corpses littering the ground. He opened his eyes and went wide eyed in horror. He could see Grimm running everywhere, slaughtering anyone they came across. He saw his friends being killed by a group of beowolves and ursa. He tried to get up and run to save them, but he couldn't move his body. He kept trying to move, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He could only watch his friends be eaten by the Grimm.

Once the Grimm finished their meal began to look for more pray. Naruto was now able to move, but he couldn't bring himself to walk over to his friends' mutilated corpses. Tears began leaking from his eyes as he began to punch the ground with as much strength as he could and subconsciously began using aura.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit..." His punch was getting stronger every time he hit the ground. The ground began to form a small crater. "DAMMIT!" He yelled out in anger as he punched the ground a final time. He closed his eyes and began crying and failed to notice the damage he caused to his surroundings. There was a large crater that was ten meters wide and three meters deep beneath him.

The scene once again changed, and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was being held by two people with chains. He looked up at both of them but couldn't see their face due to their animal masks. He began to try and break free but he couldn't make his shackles budge. He was interrupted from his attempts at escape by a shout of pain. He looked towards the direction of the sound and tried to escape even more when he saw who made the scream.

His mother was being held by chains and was currently getting slapped across the face by a man wearing a strange animal mask. While his father was being held across from her trying to escape as much as him with a look of anger he had never seen before. He growled in anger at the scene in front of him, he began struggling as much as possible. His captors didn't take kindly to his struggling and began beating him into submission. The one on his right kicked him in the stomach while the other one grabbed his face and kneed him. He began to black out after five minutes of them beating the ever living hell out of him. He could faintly hear his mother and father yelling at their captors to stop.

After what felt like hours he felt his head be lifted by the man who seemed to be the leader. The man was wearing a large robe that had a hood on it, which hid his face. The man be speaking but Naruto couldn't hear it due to his vision and hearing still being foggy. Though one sentence made it through.

"Now you are going to watch your parents die in front of you." The masked man said with a cold voice.

Desperation filled him when he heard those words. He began struggling so much that he began cutting his hands from trying to escape his chains. However he was kicked down before he could continue by his captors and was forced to watch as his parents were stabbed through the chest. He went wide eyed and could feel hot tears coming out of his eyes. He could hear the masked man begin chuckling which soon escalated to full blown maniacal laughter.

He soon felt rage overcome him and then everything went black.

 **-Naruto's Nightmare End-**

Naruto woke up with a large gasp and was in a cold sweat. After calming down his breathing he began to look around where he was and saw that he was back in his platoon's barracks. He just laid back down in his bed and began thinking to himself.

'Haven't had that one in a while.' He thought bitterly. 'I wonder if you guys would agree with my choices?' He thought with a sigh. He turned on his side and then tried to go back to sleep. He never noticed a pair of red eyes looking at him with worry.

 **Next Day**

It was a beautiful morning on the continent of Menagerie. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the drill sergeants were walking into the barracks of their assigned platoons. What a lovely day indeed.

A man with gravity defying gray hair and dog ears was currently walking to the middle of one of the barracks. He had a White Fang uniform on and a face mask that covered the lower part of his face. When he reached the middle of the building he started looking at all the recruits that were currently sleeping.

'Aw, they all look so peaceful. It almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to do…almost.' He thought. The man then pulled out a comically large megaphone, from…somewhere, and took a deep breath before blowing into it. The effects were instant.

Naruto shot up from his bed in surprise before accidentally falling off his bed head first. He landed with a loud thud, before he shakily raised his hand with a thumbs up telling those around him that he was fine. Akame on the other hand just woke up and got out of bed calmly. Anko shot up much like Naruto except she stubbed her toe getting up. She began to use curses that would make a sailor blush while also vowing to kill whoever woke her up. Blake was much like Akame when she woke up but was shaking a little from the sudden awakening.

"Good morning!" He said in a lazy cheerful tone with an eye smile. All of the recruits just glared at him, he just kept his eye smile on without being affected by the glares.

'So there are only twenty soldiers in this platoon huh? That's too bad I was looking forward to tortur- I mean training more of them, oh well.' He mused internally.

"I want all of you out on the training ground in thirty minutes, and don't be late or you will regret it." He said with an eye smile. All of the recruits ran out to the training field and waited for their new drill sergeant.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Two Hours Later**

"When is that lazy ass scarecrow going to get here?!" Anko yelled in frustration. Blake who was sitting next to her, not by choice, just scooted away from her. Naruto and Akame were sitting together as well, except they seemed to be getting along.

Naruto was actually taking a nap since he got bored of waiting for their new drill sergeant. He had his head on Akame's lap and was resting peacefully. Akame was smiling at his sleeping face while combing her hands through his golden hair. However her face went from happy to worried when she thought about what she saw the previous night.

'I wish I knew what was bothering him.' She thought with a frown on her face. She was extremely worried about her one and only friend. He seemed sad, and that didn't sit well with her. Before she could continue to worry herself she caught sight of the girl that she and Naruto met the previous night. Anko was her name, if she remembered correctly.

"Hi again!" Anko said with a grin. Akame also noticed that Blake was with her. Though she was being dragged by the collar of her uniform. She also seemed to be reading a book, completely ignoring the fact that she was being dragged. Akame sweatdropped at the strange sight.

"So why is foxy laying on you lap?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Foxy?" Akame questioned, confused by the name.

"Yeah foxy. You know cause he has fox ears." Anko stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right Blake?" Anko asked seeking support from her friend/captive.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Blake asked with a deadpan tone. Blake smirked when she saw the face that Anko made. Anko looked like she had been physically struck. Someone had ignored her, **HER** , the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi! She looked at Blake with a glare for a second before she looked as if she was contemplating something. After a few seconds, Anko had seemingly finished thinking about whatever she was thinking about.

"You know, I can't figure out whether or not to be proud of you or be angry at the fact that you ignored me." Anko said with a conflicted voice. Blake looked at her incredulously.

"Why would you be proud of me?" Anko just merely grinned. "Well the reason should be obvious! It would mean that I made you come out of your figurative shell!" She said with excitement. Blake simply palmed her face in response.

"So back to my previous question, why is foxy laying on your lap?" Anko asked Akame once again.

"Because I put him there." Akame stated simply. Anko seem surprised by Akame's confession, before she gained a teasing grin.

"Ooohh reaally?" Anko drawled out with a cat like smile. Blake suddenly felt like punching Anko as did Akame, weird. "Well why don't you let him rest on my lap? I mean your thighs are probably sore from having him lay on your lap for so long." Anko said with her cat smile still in place. Akame was about to reject Anko's offer but before she could speak she saw that Naruto's head was resting on Anko's lap. She looked down and could see a blinking outline of where Naruto used to be.

Anko was currently combing her hand through his head and had a small smile.

'From this angle foxy looks pretty good.' Anko thought absentmindedly. Akame seemed stunned by what had just happened and was about to try and get Naruto back, but all three of them noticed Naruto waking up.

"Akame…is that lazy sergeant here yet?" Naruto asked tiredly with his eyes still closed. He began moving his hands in order to get up. However his hands hit something that he was pretty sure wasn't the ground.

'What is this? It feels soft…' He began squeezing whatever was in his hand and then heard a moan. '…Wait…a moan?' Naruto opened his eyes slightly to see what he had his hands on.

"At least take me to dinner first…" Anko trailed off with a cute blush on her cheeks and her hand covering her mouth…to stop herself from laughing at the faces of Naruto and Akame.

Akame's gained a slightly irritated face. She felt annoyed at the sight of her friend groping Anko, but she didn't know why.

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were wide and his mouth kept opening and closing. He was trying to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him.

'Why am I groping someone's chest?! What happened while I was asleep?!' Naruto mentally screamed.

"Naruto-san, how long are you going to hold Anko-san's breasts?" Akame asked with an annoyed tone.

"Huh…oh right! Sorry Anko!" Naruto quickly let go and apologized to Anko. She looked a little disappointed at him letting go. She wanted to tease him and his friend more.

Blake, who watched the entire thing, was blushing at the scene. "That was like a scene in the new Ninjas of Love book." She whispered to herself.

"So what is the name of the person who groped me?" Akame asked with a smirk. Naruto looked at her in confusion, before remembering that Akame and him never introduced themselves.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Akame. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile while holding out his hand. Anko took his hand with and shook it, before pulling him towards her. Naruto, surprised by the sudden action was unprepared fore when Anko pulled his face right next to hers.

"Its nice to meet you too, and I can't wait to get to know you better." She whispered to him in a seductive manner while blowing in his ear. Naruto's face did a very good impersonation of a tomato when she spoke those words. Akame's eye began twitching at the sight of Anko whispering to Naruto.

'Why do I feel so annoyed by them doing that?' Akame asked herself.

Anko just started laughing at the sight of Naruto's embarrassed face.

"Oh man! You are just to easy to tease!" She said while still laughing. Naruto grew even more embarrassed by her admission. Blake rolled her eyes at her friend's, sorta, actions.

"Anko you really shouldn't tease him like that, you will get hurt." Blake said with an amused smirk. "Oh and why is that?" Anko asked, interested in what could possibly make her want to stop her fun. Blake simply pointed to Akame, who was giving Anko a scary look. Anko began to sweat at the scary look.

'What is with that frosty look?! It makes makes me feel like she will kill me if I do something wrong.' Anko slowly let go of Naruto and then quickly hid behind Blake.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Blake asked curiously. "Because if she attacks me then at least I can use you as a shield." Blake just sighed and went back to reading her book, tired of dealing with her over dramatic friend.

Before anything else could happen, the gray haired dog Faunus had appeared right in the middle of the training field.

'Hes fast. He made it to the center of the field without anyone even noticing him.' Naruto thought with awe. His grandfather might have been fast but this White Fang member was just as fast, if not a bit slower.

"Hello my platoon!" The man said in a cheerful voice. The twenty recruits just glared at him. Once again he didn't look fazed and just laughed at their angry faces.

"Why are you so late?! We have been waiting here for over two hours!" A random recruit yelled out. The gray haired man just simply eye smiled at him before responding.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." He said with his eye smile. Everyone just deadpanned at him before they began yelling.

"BULLSHIT!" They all yelled at once, well everyone except Akame. She didn't really care, after all she got to spend time with her friend so she was good. The man simply ignored all of them.

"Anyways, welcome everyone to the first platoon. I am the officer in charge of you guys, my name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said while saluting, dropping his cheerful attitude. The recruits all saluted in return though some of them were kind of sloppy in doing it. Kakashi merely sighed at the sight and went back to his laid back self.

"At ease," The recruits stopped saluting. "Now from now on you will all be given the rank of private..." A few recruits seemed proud of that. "The lowest rank in the White Fang." And just like that all of their pride went down the drain.

"What rank are you sir?" A random private asked. "Technically I don't have a rank. However on paper I have the rank of First Sergeant." He answered.

"What do you mean by technically?" Blake asked. She was very curious about how the new White Fang organized their military.

"I mean that I'm apart of the Pack so I don't really have a rank." Kakashi answered. The entire platoon grew confused at that.

"What is the Pack?" A random private asked. Kakashi just sighed at the question.

"The Pack is the most elite group of the White Fang. They take the most dangerous missions and are the strongest of the bunch." The entire platoon was in awe of their commanding officer being apart of the most elite group. "Every time there is a new batch of recruits five of those recruits who have shown incredible skill are offered a chance to join the Pack." Kakashi explained to his platoon.

"However," Kakashi began, making the entire platoon pay attention. "If there aren't any exceptional soldiers then no one is offered a chance. To even be considered for the group you must go through a very difficult test, and by difficult I mean that the maximum amount of people that pass is only ten percent of the applicants." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone. Everyone grew wide eyed at how low of a chance there was.

"Now anyone can apply if they have finished their basic training, but if you do not apply for the test before the list fills up then you are going to have to wait. The amount of people that are allowed to take the test at one time is fifty." Kakashi finished while also breathing heavily at how much he had just spoken. He had to really give credit to the drill sergeants for being able to speak for so long while also yelling.

"Then why are you here if you are apart of the Pack?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I'm here because there were not enough drill sergeants." Kakashi answered.

"Then what about the guy from yesterday?" A boy with black hair done in a spiky ponytail said in a lazy tone. Naruto eyes went wide at the sight of the boy. He began walking towards the boy slowly as if he thought that if he went faster it would turn out to be an illusion. Akame looked towards her friend and saw that he was walking towards the lazy boy who spoke, she immediately went after him. Anko and Blake saw their two new friends leave in the direction of the boy who spoke before.

'I didn't even notice him last night?! How did I not notice?!' Anko screamed in her mind, worried that her skills were getting rusty. Blake just curiously raised an eyebrow. 'Huh I wonder if they know him?'

"Yeah he was just a temporary drill sergeant. He is actually just the assistant to the guy in charge of this training facility." Kakashi chuckled at the incredulous looks he received. "Yeah it shocked me too at how good he was." All the recruits could do was just nod at the sheer ridiculousness of what their CO had just said.

"Awesome! We get someone from the Pack to train us while everyone else gets a drill sergeant!" Some random guy said in excitement. While many of the other members of the platoon cheered along with him. Kakashi just began smiling under his mask.

"Now I wouldn't be so happy about that." He received many confused looks at what he said. "Normal drill sergeants would push you to your absolute limits and then some. I on the other hand will push you past your limits and then push you farther. So prepare for hell." Kakashi said in a cold tone. Many of the platoon became scared at what was going to happen to them. While still looking dead serious on the outside, Kakashi was doing his best to not laugh at their scared faces.

"So lets get started!" As if on a light switch his mood went a complete 180. Everyone sweatdropped at his mood swings.

"Now I want you all to start stretching for five minutes and after that we are going to begin our from now on daily work outs." He said with an excited tone. The first platoon members simply groaned in response to his excited tone.

"Oh don't be like that guys. We will have lots of fun with your tortu- I mean training." All of the privates began to have second thoughts about joining the White Fang.

Naruto finally reached the lazy boy who had also seen him. They both stared at each other in silence, before Naruto hugged the boy. Said boy was stunned at the actions of the blonde but he eventually returned the hug. After they finished hugging Naruto looked straight at the other boy and gave him a huge smile.

"Shikamaru, Its good to see you!" He said in a happy tone. The now named Shikamaru simply smiled in return. "Its good to see you too Naruto." His smile changed to an exasperated look. "Despite how troublesome it will be from now on with you around." Shikamaru stated in an exasperated tone. Though the smile on his face told everyone that he didn't mean what he said. Naruto just laughed at what his old friend said.

"Still the same as ever huh Shikamaru?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Shikamaru just smirked in return. Before they could continue their conversation Kakashi spoke up.

"Now that five minutes are up its time to get to work." Kakashi said.

"What will we be doing first sir?" A random soldier asked. Kakashi's eyes gained a glint to them when he heard the question.

"Oh nothing to hard…just five hundred push ups then a 5k run, oh and five hundred sit ups." Kakashi said as if it was just a simple task.

Silence

"Huh?!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: Done! So I was planning on posting this yesterday but…I forgot and fell asleep and before I knew it the next day had started. Anyways on to things that I want to explain.**

 **Ranks: So there will be ranks in this story and they will be modeled after the ranks in the American Army. I placed placed Kakashi at the rank of First Sergeant because I felt that if made the most sense. If you have know a better place for him to be then please tell me. I don't really know to much about ranks in the army.**

 **Naruto's Nightmare: The nightmare was of Naruto's past but it was not the entire thing. I want to eventually expand on his past, though probably not for a while.**

 **Shikamaru: Yeah I thought it would be cool if he was in this story. He is a sloth Faunus if you were wondering.**

 **If you have anymore questions ask me by reviewing or pming me.**

 **Oh and the references from the last chapter were: Attack on Titan Abridged by Team Four Star and the movie Full Metal Jacket.**

 **Anyways that's enough of me rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 4,025**


	4. Chapter 4: Teamwork

AN: Once again I can never apologize enough for my stupid mistake and I hope you all forgive me. Also just so you guys know I won't be able to work on the next chapter for a few days. Since I'm going on a vacation for my sister's birthday with my family. I will be away from my desktop and therefore I can't write until I'm back. I just wanted to let my readers know to not expect another chapter for awhile. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Four  
**

It had been three weeks since Kakashi had become the first platoons commanding officer, and he loved it. He had never had so much fun training (read: torturing) soldiers before. It was just so much fun watching them suffer as they cursed and yelled at him. He had made them run a 5k run while going through an obstacle course and dodging rubber bullets…without aura. He wanted to make them rely less on aura so that if they ever ran out or couldn't afford to use it they wouldn't be dead for it.

Since they couldn't use aura that meant that they couldn't increase their speed, therefore increasing the amount of a workout that they received. They also couldn't raise an aura barrier which would increase their pain tolerance and reaction time since they had to try and dodge the rubber bullets. He thought it was a pretty good workout for them.

Now that he thought about it he might be a sadist…nah, he just had a healthy admiration of watching his charges progress in their training. Yeah he definitely wasn't a sadist.

After thinking this he decided to listen to the beautiful sound of nature as he watched the soldiers of the first platoon doing their from now on daily exercise.

"Oh god. I feel like my lungs are trying to kill me!" A random voice spoke with hard breathing.

"THE PAIN! THE AGONY!" Kakashi chuckled at that one.

"Bleugh" The sound of a trainee throwing up was heard next. Kakashi simply smiled under his mask even more.

"Well time to see how they are doing." Kakashi said cheerfully as he went towards the now resting soldiers.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Location: Training Grounds**

Naruto was currently sitting down and was drinking some water after his little workout. He wasn't very tired after that run that most people would call extreme. He had suffered worse with his grandfathers training. He shivered a little at the memory of it. He was however impressed by how far some of his friends made it.

Anko had been able to run the whole thing while only feeling a little tired. She also didn't take as many shots from the rubber bullets due to her increased agility. It was the same with Akame, though she did a little worse than Anko in the stamina department. She had been somewhat tired after that run.

Blake had been able to do the entire run but not without being exhausted. She didn't have the large amount of stamina that Akame, Anko, and he had. She did however manage to dodge many of the rubber bullets.

Shikamaru probably did the worst. He had made it to the 3k mark before falling down in exhaustion. However, that was very impressive for him considering that he would normally run until he was half finished with the first kilometer mark. Him running until the 3k mark was very impressive and showed that he was serious about his time in the White Fang. Though the amount of bruises on his body from the rubber bullets kinda ruined his determination.

After finishing his water he got up and was going to look for his friends but Kakashi chose that moment to pop up.

"Good job Soldiers! Tell me did you enjoy your training?" Kakashi asked with a smug look on his masked face. All of the first platoon simply glared at him.

"Hate you. Hate you so much." A muffled voice spoke up. Everyone looked around to figure out where it came from and saw that the voice came from Shikamaru…who was flat on his face at the finish line. Kakashi sweatdropped at Shikamaru's current position.

"Shikamaru, why are you laying face down on the ground?" Kakshi asked curiously. Shikamaru didn't even try to look up at his superior officer. 'Man he is lucky that I know that he probably can't even move a muscle.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I'm on the ground because I can't move…sir." Everyone chuckled at his response. "I'm a sloth Faunus I'm not meant to do this much exercise. We usually just relax and become lazy." Shikamaru realized that what he said was the exact same thing, but he found it to troublesome to try and fix it.

Kakashi decided to ignore his lazy charge and turn back to everyone.

"Well, Shikamaru's laziness aside," Kakashi could hear a muffled 'Oi' from Shikamaru but decided to pretend he didn't hear it. "I think that all of you should take a quick twenty minute break. After that we will begin the next part of our training!" He said with excitement. All of the privates groaned at the short amount of time for their break.

Kakashi merely laughed at their response and disappeared. Naruto taking his superior's departure as his cue to find his friends got up. He began looking around and saw that Akame and Blake were sitting together drinking some water and catching their breath. While Anko was currently helping Shikamaru onto his feet. He decided to go and see if his best male friend was okay.

He reached the duo and was greeted by the funny sight of Anko dragging Shikamaru across the ground. Once Anko noticed him standing right just a little bit away she suddenly dropped Shikamaru on the ground while ignoring a pained 'Ow' from him.

"Foxy!" She yelled with a huge grin on her face. Naruto, unprepared for the sudden action was left unable to avoid her assault. She jumped right at him and tackled him to the ground and immediately hugged him for all he was worth. His face also happened to be entrapped by her growing chest.

"C-can't b-breath!" He spoke with a muffled voice. Anko apparently didn't hear him and continued to hug him. "How is my favorite fox Faunus doing right now?" She asked with a teasing grin, knowing exactly where his head was currently placed.

'You know I guess it wouldn't be so bad going out like this…NO! Don't think that Naruto, you're not a pervert!' He denied in his head. Anko, seemingly noticing his inner debate decided to up her game. She began letting him have some more air while also moving him around in her large chest, well at least for her age.

Naruto began to feel the sensation of her breasts pressing against his face and started losing his will to deny the wonderful feeling.

'Must. Resist. Temptation!' He thought as he tried to convince himself to not give in.

It wasn't working.

'Not. Resisting. Well!' Luckily he salvation came in the form of a hand grabbing him and pulling him away from his doom.

"What do you think you are doing Anko-san?" Akame asked with an icy cold tone.

'Huh…I'm getting an odd sense of déjà vu.' He thought to himself.

 **Flashback: One Week Ago**

Naruto wasn't feeling very happy right now. He was currently being pulled in two directions by Akame and Anko. They were both arguing with each other and, unintentionally, doing a very good attempt at dislocating his shoulders.

He had unfortunately been caught up in their little spat. He doesn't really even know why they were fighting. He just walked up to them wondering what they were doing and was immediately pulled into Anko's chest. Even though he enjoyed the feeling of it, which he would deny, he was very scared of Akame's anger that was directed towards him after his head made contact with Anko's 'fun bags of joy' as his grandfather would say.

'Why did Anko have to grab me?' He whined in his head.

"What do you think you are doing Anko-san?" Akame asked coldly, while also pulling Naruto harder than before. Her irritation at Anko was steadily increasing for every second that passed.

Despite feeling very intimidated by the cat Faunus, Anko held her ground. "I'm j-just trying to ask him about something." Anko cringed at her own excuse, even she knew it was bad. It also didn't help that she stuttered, she never stuttered. All she was trying to do was to make Akame upset by grabbing Naruto and pressing his face against her chest. Well, it worked! Maybe a little too well.

"Well unless you feel like there is something more to tell him then I suggest that you let him go." Akame said in an even colder voice. If that was even possible. Naruto deciding that he'd had enough of their argument spoke up.

"Would one of you tell me why you guys are fighting while tearing off my arms?!" He yelled, surprising the two girls. They both looked down in shame at what they had been doing. Akame felt really guilty since she had unknowingly hurt her best friend. Anko on the other hand just felt bad about hurting her favorite teasing target. Naruto's eyes softened at the guilty looks that his two friends were giving.

"Look I'm not angry with you guys. I'm just curious about why you were arguing." He spoke in what he hoped was a calming voice. Both of them seemed to be happier so he guessed that his calming voice worked.

"So can you guys tell me why you were arguing?" He asked both of them. Akame was the one who answered first.

"She took one of my snacks." She spoke with a monotone voice while also pointing accusingly at Anko.

 **-Naruto's Imagination-**

Suddenly the scene changed into a court room. Anko was sitting at the defence table with Akame sitting on the opposite side at the prosecutor table. Naruto however was sitting in front of them with a judge wig on and a hammer in his hand. He also had Blake standing right next to him in a police outfit that had a badge on it that said 'Bailiff'. Shikamaru and the rest of the first platoon were sitting in row of seats with a sign in front of them that said 'Jury'.

"Order! Order in the Court!" Judge Naruto spoke up while also slamming his hammer down on his desk. Everyone became quiet and began listening to what the judge had to say.

"Now, will the prosecutor please come up and present your case?" Naruto asked. Akame got up and walked towards the middle of the room in front of Naruto. She opened her mouth to speak and everyone became quiet so they could hear her speak.

"She took my snack." Akame deadpanned with a blank face. Everything was silent for a few moments until everyone began clapping.

"Amazing!" A jury member spoke with awe.

"I've never heard such a convincing case!" More jury members began agreeing with each other. The only person who wasn't speaking was Shikamaru, who was simply waving a flag with Akame's face on it that said 'Go!'.

"Order! Order in the court!" No one seemed to pay attention to him. He sighed and looked over to his bailiff. "Bailiff Blake, if you would?" Blake looked up from her Ninjas of Love book with a dull stare.

"Quiet." She said in a monotone voice. As soon as she finished speaking everyone shut up and sat back down.

"Thank you Bailiff Blake." Naruto thanked her as she went back to reading. "Now that everyone has calmed down, will the defense please come up and give me your defense?" He spoke with a commanding voice. Anko nodded and stood up and walked in front of the jury.

"Esteemed jury, I want you to look at the prosecutor and tell me if that looks like the face of someone who tells the truth?!" Anko shouted. All of the jury looked towards Akame and saw that she was eating a piece of fish like a cute chipmunk.

"Awww!" The entire room seemed to be mesmerized by the adorable site.

'What sorcery is this?! Why can't I look away from this terrifying, horrible…cute…adorable sight.' Not even Naruto could withstand the magic that was the cuteness of Akame. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Anko, Blake, and Shikamaru. Though Shikamaru seemed to be having trouble as well.

"Well…shit." Anko summarized the situation. After regaining his composure Naruto started slamming his hammer against his desk. "Order!" Naruto yelled out. The entire room stopped their admiration of Akame's cuteness and looked towards Naruto.

"Now that we have heard both parties' cases I want the Jury to make a decision." He said with a serious expression, though it was kinda ruined by the slight blush on his face when he noticed that Akame was still eating the fish. 'How can someone be so cute while eating fish?!' He shouted in his mind.

The jury began whispering to themselves and after a few minutes they nodded their heads and turned back to Judge Naruto.

"Your honor, we of the Jury find Anko Mitarashi guilty of her crimes!" The jury's spokesperson exclaimed. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and slammed his hammer down.

"Then I find this court session adjourned!" Naruto spoke while slamming his hammer down a final time.

"Wait a minute, this trial was rigged!" Anko shouted, clearly not happy with the results of the trial. Naruto merely gave a small nod towards Blake, who gave a nod in response. Blake walked up to Anko and stared at her for a second.

After a brief staring contest between them, Blake took action. She put her hand on Anko's shoulder before pinching her neck. Anko couldn't even think about what happened before she fell unconscious. Naruto nodded in appreciation at Blake, who held up her hand in a strange hand sign. He could hear a voice in the back of his mind say something about 'Vulcan Salute' but he decided to ignore it.

 **-Naruto's Imagination End-**

"Do you think he's okay?" Anko spoke with a curious voice, while poking the daydreaming Naruto with a stick. He didn't even react to the action. Akame looked at her best friend with some worry as she wondered the same thing as Anko.

They had stopped arguing after Naruto had started looking off into space as if he was having a flashback. He didn't respond to anything they did, he just stared off into the distance. Akame was about to try to bring her friend back to reality once again but Naruto suddenly awoke from his daydream.

"Run for your lives! Its too cute to look at!" Naruto suddenly yelled for no apparent reason. Both of the girls sitting next to him jumped back in surprise. Naruto seemed to calm down after a second and stood up.

"Akame…" Naruto began, gaining Akame's attention. "Never. Drink. Alcohol." He spoke seriously, as if he had seen something that no one should have ever seen. Akame tilted her head cutely, confused as to why Naruto had told her that. After some more insisting from him she agreed though still very confused as to why.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Oh. So that's why this felt familiar." He whispered to himself. Not hearing his words both Akame and Anko began arguing with each other allowing Naruto to slip away from them.

"Man I thought I was gonna die!" Naruto spoke dramatically while giving a sigh of relief. Blake rolled her eyes at the over dramatic statement. She had been standing off to the side and had seen the entire thing.

"Don't be so dramatic Naruto." Blake said with some slight amusement. She would never say it out loud but she had grown to have some respect for her fox friend. She admired his dream of achieving equality for their race and how his cheerful attitude seemed to always brighten up their platoon's days. Whenever they had a rough day of training he would always be there to cheer them up by either stealing some good food from the mess hall or by simply purposefully doing something stupid just to get everyone to laugh. He had all of the qualities of a good leader in her opinion.

"Oh hey Blake, I didn't see you there. So how are you doing after the run?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Blake couldn't help but give a small smile in return. For some reason his smile was so contagious that even she would begin smiling. It was weird for her but not unpleasant.

"I'm pretty tired actually." Blake let out a tired sigh as she spoke. "I have never had to run for so long without aura before." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yeah it was pretty rough. Especially with all those rubber bullets coming at you." He said with a slight wince when he felt a few bruises on his body. Blake chuckled a little at the antics of her friend but quickly quieted down.

"Like you have room to talk Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up, deciding to jump in the conversation. Both Naruto and Blake looked over to Shikamaru and saw that he was crawling to them…with his chin. 'That's impressive.' They both thought at the strange sight.

"Um…Shikamaru why are you crawling on the floor?" Naruto asked while holding back his laughter at the sight of his friend crawling on the ground. It was so strange that it was funny. Shikamaru, seeing Naruto's hidden laughter glared at his childhood friend.

"Oh don't even pretend you don't know why!" Shikamaru said with annoyance. That was all it took. Naruto began laughing loudly while Blake began giggling softly. Shikamaru's face grew red, whether from anger or embarrassment they couldn't tell.

After laughing for a little while longer Naruto and Blake calmed down and looked down at Shikamaru. "Anyways as I was saying. You can't talk Naruto, you have that super stamina of yours and stupid durability." Shikamaru said with a bitter tone. Now by no means was he jealous of his best friend's stamina he was simply upset that Naruto didn't suffer along with him.

"Well its not my fault that the White Fangs training isn't as hard as my grandfather's" Naruto said with a huff. How was it his fault that he naturally more stamina and durability than everyone else?

"It couldn't have been that hard." Blake said with a disbelieving tone. Naruto looked at her with dull eyes.

"He threw me off a tall mountain just so that I could improve how I reacted in stressful situations, made me climb up and down said mountain with heavy boulders tied to my feet, and then finally made me spar with him until either I was unconscious or he got bored whichever came first." Naruto said with a slight shiver at the memories of that torture that his grandfather called training. "I did this all when I was ten and I also had to do it without aura." He finished with another shiver.

Blake looked at him with wide horrified eyed. She had never heard of such extreme training before especially when someone was that young. Only a cruel and vile man could make such a young child go through such dangerous training.

 **-Blake's Imagination-**

A tall man with white hair stood in front of a young Naruto. He was currently grinning with a row of sharp teeth in his mouth and red eyes that made him look like some sort of demon. He grabbed young Naruto by the neck of his shirt and lifted off the ground.

"Now that you have finished running your daily 50k run you must now…" The man trailed off for dramatic effect. "Throw away this delicious bowl of ramen into this large mountain that doesn't really look like a mountain because Blake has never seen it before!" The man commanded while also breaking the fourth wall. Young Naruto looked in horror at the old man.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled in horror as the old man simply laughed maniacally.

 **-Blake's Imagination End-**

Blake shivered at the thought of the hellish training her friend went through. Though it made her wonder how powerful Naruto really was. If he considered this training to be fairly simple then that would mean that he is more powerful than most soldiers here, or at most at the caliber of some of the elite.

"Hey guys!" A voice spoke loudly. All three of the turned around and saw that it was Anko who spoke with Akame walking a little bit behind her. Both of them seemed to be sporting some minor cuts and bruises.

"Hey. You guys finish your fight?" Shikamaru asked them not really caring about their answer. He wasn't even looking at them as he said that. Anko's eye twitched at his actions.

"At least look at us when you speak!" She said with slight anger. Once Anko calmed herself down she looked towards Naruto and Blake who were sitting next to each other. Her eyes began sparkling while Akame's began furrowing.

"What's this?" She began with her teasing grin in place. "Are you already moving on to Blake even though you have me?! Oh how you wound my poor delicate heart!" Anko said in mock shock and betrayal. Naruto and Blake simply deadpanned at her over dramatic actions.

"That won't work on us." They both said at the same time. Anko clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Dammit, I must be getting predictable." She whispered mainly to herself. Naruto laughed at her actions while Blake and Shikamaru chuckled. Anko also began laughing along with her friends at her own expense. She didn't really care if she was the butt of the joke as long as it was funny for both parties then she was good.

The only person who seemed to not be enjoying this was Akame.

'I wish I could get along with them like that.' She thought to herself dejectedly. Naruto and Anko noticing Akame's change in demeanor quickly nodded to each other as the walked towards her. Akame didn't know what happened but before she knew it she was being held up by two people. She looked to her sides and saw that it was her best friend and her rival.

"You know Akame, if you just stand here all the time then I will get lonely without you." Naruto said with a grin. Anko was also grinning as she held up her rival. "Come on lets go and hang out with our friends!" Anko cheerfully said. Akame was speechless.

'Friends? I have more friends?' She thought to herself in shock. Her mind processed that for a little bit before a genuine smile spread across her face. "I have more friends." She spoke with a happy voice. Naruto blushed at her genuine face…again.

'Why does that smile always get to me?' He asked himself. Before they could continue their little moment they were interrupted by Kakashi's return.

"Hello once again my lovely cadets!" He said with a lazy cheerful tone. All the first platoon groaned once they heard his lazy voice. Kakashi simply laughed at their misery.

"Well it looks like twenty minutes are up so I hope you guys are ready for the next part of your training!" He said with an excited tone. Naruto looked pumped while the rest of his friends looked a little reluctant. Really reluctant in Shikamaru's case.

"Now you may be asking yourselves "What are we going to be doing now?" and so to answer your question I want all of you to follow me!" He spoke even more excitedly, as if he was a kid in a candy store. Now even Naruto was getting a little nervous. He knew not to mess with his CO, the previous stuff might have been pretty easy for him but that doesn't mean that Kakashi couldn't make it harder for him.

 **Location: Hand-to-Hand Training Field**

"Now I want you all to stand in an orderly line!" Kakashi said with a commanding voice, dropping his laid back attitude. All of the first platoon immediately did what he said knowing not to mess with serious Kakashi.

"Now you may be asking why you are here. You are also most likely asking where is here. Well I'm here to answer both of those questions!" He said with his serious attitude still in place. He walked over to Naruto and another soldier who were standing in line.

"I'm going to use both of you as my example so follow me." Both of the soldiers gulped loudly at the ominous command. They both began following their superior officer towards the center of the field and stopped when he told them to.

"So here is whats going to happen. I'm going to call out name and whoever is called out will walk to the center of the field and face each other in a spar." He spoke seriously. "Before you start however I want the two opponents to make the Seal of Confrontation." All of the soldiers looked at him in confusion except Naruto.

"What is the Seal of Confrontation sir?" Blake asked curiously. Kakashi dropped his serious attitude and began eye smiling.

"From where I come from it is a hand gesture that basically means "I've come to face you in battle." it is used to show that you respect your opponent and I want all of you to use it every time you have a spar." Kakashi said with a melancholic look on his face. All of the first platoon looked at him in surprise, having never seen their CO in such a mood. They decided to not ask about it.

"Anyways I want you two to make this seal and then wait for me to start the fight." Kakashi ordered the two in front of him while giving an example of the seal. Both of them copied the seal and awaited their CO's signal.

"Alright…Begin!"

Naruto struck first, shooting his right fist out in hopes of catching his opponent off guard. It seemed to have worked as he felt his fist make contact with his fellow soldier's face. The random White Fang trainee went flying and landed harshly on the ground and struggled to get up. Naruto seeing his fellow White Fang member struggling to get up didn't press the fight until his opponent managed to get to his feet.

Once his opponent got up Naruto rushed into action. He quickly aimed a high kick towards his opponents head, but this time the other fighter was ready. Said fighter barely ducked under the kick and attempted to counter attack. Naruto, having already seen this coming, quickly dodged his opponent's counter attack by allowing the momentum of his kick to carry his body away from the incoming danger. Once Naruto was back in a proper fighting stance both soldiers stared at each other.

After a tense few seconds they both burst into action. The unnamed soldier shot a punch at Naruto attempting to gain the upper hand. However, Naruto wasn't going to allow that. Seeing the attack coming Naruto caught his opponent's fist before it could reach his face. He then quickly shot a low kick at the other soldier's legs, knocking him off balance. Taking advantage of the opportunity Naruto shot a downward fist that made contact with his opponent's stomach while he was still in midair. The man shot down like a cannon ball and once he made contact with the ground cracks began to form due to the force of the collision.

Naruto calmly began breathing in through his nose and out from his mouth. It was a simple breathing technique that was taught to him by his grandfather that was the best way to breath while fighting or simply doing mundane things.

"The match is over. Naruto wins." Kakashi spoke, ending the spar. Both combatants stood up and faced each other. "Now I want you to make the same hand gesture as before except this time I want you to lock fingers with each other." Kakashi ordered them. Nodding in understanding both of the White Fang members locked fingers with each other.

"This is called the Seal of Reconciliation and it signals that both of you are still comrades. Never forget to do this particular one since it will be the most important one in your entire time training under me." Kakashi spoke seriously. "Now on to the next match.

 **Four Hours Later**

"Winner Akame!" Kakashi loudly announced as he signaled the end of the match between Akame and Blake. It was a very intense fight to be sure. Both had incredible speed, reflexes and skill. However, Akame had the advantage in almost every single category. She had more skill when it came to fighting than Blake did. She was simply a better fighter than Blake was. Now that didn't mean that Blake was weak it just meant that Akame was a better fighter than her.

"Now both of you make the Seal of Reconciliation." Kakashi told them. Both nodded and made the seal. After undoing the seal they both looked at each other and smiled as they went back to where they were sitting before.

"That was such a cool fight!" Naruto shouted out. He was very impressed by the skill that his two stoic friends had shown in their fight. It made him want to fight them.

"I agree with foxy. That was a very good fight." Anko said with a smile. Shikamaru who was laying on the floor looking up at the clouds simply hummed his approval. Akame began blushing at the praise she was receiving from her friends and began looking away from them in order to hide her embarrassment. Anko having seen Akame's embarrassment gained a mischievous look.

"Whats wrong Akame? You look a little red, do you have a fever?" Anko asked while hiding her amusement at the sight of her rival's face. "Hey Naruto, you should check and see if Akame has a fever." Anko said, somehow being able to pull of a concerned tone. Naruto quickly went to Akame's side and began putting his hand on her head. Akame's blush grew until it reached both of her ears. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

'What is this feeling? It hurts but not in a bad way.' She thought to herself while holding her hand up to her chest. Her blush began to increase in size and heat.

"AAHH HOT!" Naruto screamed in pain as he pulled his hand away from her head. He began blowing on his comically large red hand. Once the burning had gone away Naruto turned back to Akame.

"You should probably go see a doctor if your fever is that high." Naruto spoke with concern for his best female friend. She just shyly nodded her head as she began to leak steam from her ears.

"Okay that was the last sparring match. Now I want everyone to line up in front of me." Kakashi ordered all of the soldiers in the first platoon. They all quickly made an orderly line…well somewhat orderly.

"Okay now that we have finished this training session I want to talk to you all about something." He started off. "So there is one important thing that I want to teach you all before our time together is up. That thing happens to be teamwork." He spoke with a serious tone. A few privates began laughing lightly, saying that it was a ridiculous thing to learn. Kakashi having heard them gave the few who laughed a terrifying glare.

"I want all of you to keep one quote in mind for now." Kakashi began, gaining the attention of the entire platoon even the ones who laughed. "It was taught to me by an old friend who also made it. The quote is "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi said with the most serious tone that anyone had ever heard. "Remember that and always have your comrades' backs and I think you will make it in the White Fang." He said with his usual eye smile. However this one seemed much more genuine than any of the other ones.

"Anyways that is all I want to say…so…get out of here and rest up for tomorrows training!" He said with excitement, completely shattering the serious mood. All of the platoon groaned and began making their way to their barracks.

Naruto however, didn't leave immediately. He stood in the middle of the field and stared at the spot where his CO used to be.

'How does he know about the seal? That was supposed to be unique to my tribe and I'm sure that I've never seen him before in my life.' He thought to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it belonged to and saw that it was Blake's hand.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked him with a bit of worry. Naruto, regaining his composure simply smiled at her in response. "Of course I am!" He said with a grin. "Just was thinking about a few things. Nothing to worry about." He said, trying to dodge the subject. Blake looked at him suspiciously but decided to drop the subject. If he didn't want to talk about it then who was she to make him.

"Okay if you say so." She replied while walking towards their barracks. Naruto looked towards the direction that their CO left in and stared for a few seconds before following after Blake.

He would think about it later.

 **Location: White Fang Menagerie HQ, Conference Room**

Kakashi was behind in front of a male Faunus who was facing away from him. He had long straight black hair and had on what looked like a scientists lab coat. He was currently watching a recording of the fights of Naruto and Akame.

"So those are your prized soldiers huh?" The man spoke with a raspy voice that would send chills down even the strongest willed of men.

"Yes. They are the best of my platoon." Kakashi spoke with a monotone voice. The man gave a dark chuckle and brushed his fingers over the image of Naruto.

"Splendid. Truly splendid." He said with another dark laugh, making Kakashi grit his teeth under his mask. "Now agent Kakashi, I want you and your platoon to go and reinforce another platoon that is currently having trouble against some Schnee androids that are guarding a Schnee lab tomorrow. Your cover objective will be to reinforce the other platoon while also liberating any Faunus that are being held there. Your real objective however is to find the experimental plans for an aura transferring machine. And if any other White Fang member finds out about your real objective…kill them." The man said without a hint of remorse.

Kakashi clenched his hands in anger. He hated taking orders from this man, no this monster. It went against everything he stood for, but he would sacrifice his morals so that he could protect as many of his race as possible.

"Understood." Kakashi replied with no hint of emotion. He would never kill his comrades.

'I guess I will just have to make sure I'm not seen.'

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: Done! Finally I finished! I have been working on this chapter almost non-stop. I'm not really to sure about this chapter to be honest. It is definitely longer than the previous draft but I don't feel to confident about it. Oh well I guess I will just have to hope you guys like it. Now on to things I need to explain.**

 **Pairings: Now I want to talk about the pairings of this story. For awhile now I have been thinking on what pairings I liked and possibly wanted to have in this story, and so far I'm not really sure. I do like the idea of a harem because I find it more entertaining to write and read. On the other hand I also like the idea of a single pairing because that means I can focus more of my attention towards that pairing. I just really don't know. Though I am leaning more towards harem right now. So leave your thoughts on this in the reviews if you can and I will be sure to take your input into account. Also there are more possible pairings than just Akame, Anko, and Blake right now so don't think that those are the only ones to choose from. Also I won't be deciding on the type of pairing until the end of the White Fang chapters.**

 **Fight Scenes: I have absolutely no confidence in my writing of fight scenes and I think it showed in the first fight of the story. So I'm going to ask if anyone knows how to write a good fight scene could you please tell me the best way to write one. I will try to improve my descriptions of the fight and I hope that one day I will be able to make decent quality fight scenes.**

 **Aura: Aura in this story will have some more features than in canon RWBY. It will act somewhat like Chakra or at least do some of the things that chakra can do. It will be able to increase the speed and strength of whichever muscle it is pushed into. I'm not sure if aura already does this but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't. It will almost be the exact same thing as canon aura but will, like I said before, have some extra things that it can do.**

 **The Flashbacks and Daydreams: Yeah those were just for comedic purposes. Also I know that its pretty cheesy comedy. So cheesy that I bet you all are lactose intolerant…eh, eh…I'll stop. Anyways I added them because I felt that they were pretty random and semi funny.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 5,849**


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

AN: Sorry about this chapter taking a while but it took awhile for me to get back into the groove of writing things. Also kinda had a bit of writer's block. It took me a while to figure out what exactly I wanted for this chapter, and even now I'm not to sure about it. Anyways on to the story!

 **Review Response:**

 **King0fP0wers: I'm pretty sure that I'm not the first one to use Orochimaru, though most don't really make him a huge part of the story. Though I'm sure that there are stories that do and I probably just haven't read them yet…or forgot if I had, but thank you for the compliment!**

 **C: Man your review made my day when I read it. Thank you for giving some very good reasons behind each girl! Its always nice to get nice long reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Five  
**

Blake was currently walking towards her platoon's barracks after their daily run. She had been lucky enough to be one of the first people to finish the run first and that meant that she would be able to take a quick reading break before lunch. She had unfortunately been unable to read lately due to the extreme training she had to do every morning which she usually finished later than most. She was not a stamina freak like Naruto and Anko.

As she finally made it close to her barracks she was greeted by a strange sight. Naruto, Akame, and Anko were currently sitting on the floor together with a book in Anko's hands. Now seeing Naruto or Akame with a book wouldn't be that weird to her but Anko reading a book, yeah that was weird. Her snake Faunus friend wouldn't be caught dead with a book, because in her words it was "Too boring".

She was about to walk over towards her group of friends to find out what book managed to get Anko interested but was stopped when Anko spoke up.

"Oh Katsuo~" Anko moaned with a sensual tone that would send pleasant shivers down most men. Blake began blushing at the tone and quickly hid behind the closest thing to her…which happened to be Shikamaru's bed that had the lazy sloth Faunus on it. Shikamaru looked at her with a confused gaze before sighing and going back to relaxing on his bed, finding it too troublesome to deal with.

"Please don't be so rough~!" She let loose another moan. "Anko can you please not do that?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed voice, showing Blake that he was not very comfortable with this. She peered over Shikamaru and his bed and saw Anko reading the book while Naruto and Akame were blushing and looking at anything but said book. Anko on the other hand just kept grinning while she continued to read aloud.

"Ah but you like it rough, don't you Aimi?" Anko said with a good impersonation of a husky masculine voice. Blake could see both Naruto's and Akame's blushes getting larger, though Akame kept up an impressive facade of an emotionless face. Blake had to fight down her own blush at the voices that Anko was doing.

'Wait a minute.' She paused 'Where have I heard those names before?' She asked herself. Her eyes widened when she finally realized where exactly she heard those names before.

"Whoever owns these sure has some kinky tastes in books!" Anko spoke with a grin. Naruto simply looked down at his hands as he tried his best to ignore Anko's reading. He wasn't really embarrassed about the book, he was more embarrassed about his relation to the author of said book.

Akame did her best to not listen to what the book said. She didn't even know what most of this meant but for what she did understand it embarrassed her to no end. She really didn't need to know this right now.

With every word and action that her friends spoke and did Blake felt as though weights were being dropped on her head. She lowered her head in shame as more and more imaginary weights dropped on her head.

'Its not perverted…its art.' Blake whined to herself. She raised her head to see what they were doing now but was instead greeted by the face of Shikamaru. Blake began to sweat nervously as the lazy eyes of her friend bore into her soul. He looked at her for a little bit longer before he looked away from her, as if he were ashamed that he thought she wasn't a pervert. She could have sworn he said 'Its always the quiet ones'.

"Wait, don't give me that ashamed look its not what it looks like!" She whispered loudly. She didn't want to her friends to think that she was some pervert that read dirty books all the time.

Somewhere else in the base Kakashi sneezed.

She only read them for the story! The "special" scenes were just an added bonus.

While Blake was busy trying to convince herself that her books weren't perverted, Naruto was thinking something different.

'Damn that old pervert!' He mentally cursed his grandfather. 'Why did I have to be related to the author of 'Ninjas of Love'? Its bad enough that he made Icha Icha but making another series is just…I don't even know what to say.' He hated how it was these very books that made him a perv- an admirer of the female body.

"If I knew there were books like this then I would have been reading non-stop!" Anko happily exclaimed as she read more intently. She gained a blush at some of the descriptions of the "special" scenes. It was like a whole new world had appeared in front of her…and she loved it!

Now she would be the first to say that she was a bit of a pervert, but that didn't mean that she was a complete pervert. She just enjoyed some dirty things every now and then. Like dirty jokes, dirty movies, and now dirty books! Though she didn't really partake in said things really often, just sometimes which was completely normal.

She didn't really hate every pervert because in her own opinion everyone was a bit of a pervert in some way. She did however hate perverts who crossed the line of admiring her beauty from afar to trying to peek on her whenever she was bathing or changing. Yeah she would beat the shit out of those guys.

"Who ever this Toad Sage guy is I want to shake his hand for making such beautiful art!" Anko over dramatically exclaimed in a joking manner. Blake sighed in relief, apparently not noticing the joking tone in her friends voice, glad that someone else also understood the beauty of Ninjas of Love.

Naruto shook his head as when he heard his friends comment. He was pretty sure that his grandfather would jump at the chance to shake a beautiful girls hand.

'Wait…Anko is only thirteen. Even he must have standards right…RIGHT?!' He thought worriedly for his friend. He could care less about his grandfather, you don't just throw someone off a cliff and not expect them to hold a grudge.

Well to be fair she did look older than she appeared. She was only thirteen yet she looked like she was around sixteen with her larger than average, as his grandfather loves to put it, fun bags and tall height. Though that meant shit in front of a court of law. He could see it now, his grandfather being hauled off to jail after taking Anko's image and putting it in his next book. Oh how he wished that it would happen, his grandfather really needed to learn a lesson.

"So who do you guys think this belongs to?" Anko asked her friends, hoping that maybe one of them owned it. Oh the amount of teasing material she would have, it would be amazing! Blake began sweating nervously at her best friends question. She hoped that wherever they found it wasn't near any of her stuff.

"I believe I found it near Blake's belongings." Akame answered the question. Blake face palmed, she just had to jinx herself. 'Ow' She held her face in pain. 'Note to self, don't face palm too hard.' She thought to herself as she rubbed her face to get rid of the stinging pain. After the pain died down she went to look back towards her friends but was met with the teasing smirk of Anko.

"So whats going on in this neck of the woods?" She asked with her teasing smirk still in place. Blake was at a loss for words at the sight before her, she didn't think that they would notice her.

 **A Few Moments Earlier**

"Hey did you guys here that sound?" Anko questioned her friends as she looked around for the origins of the sound. Both of them nodded in acknowledgment as they too were looking for the source of the slapping sound. Anko was still looking until she saw a twitching pair of black cat ears behind Shikamaru. She gained a mischievous look once she confirmed what she saw.

 **Back to the Present**

"So what are you doing here?" Anko started off.

"Oh you know just…walking around." Blake nervously responded.

"Walking around?"

"Walking around."

"Were you hiding from me?"

"Hiding from you?"

"Were you?"

"No."

"Good, cause that would be bad."

"How bad?"

"I'd have to embarrass you."

"That's bad."

"Indeed. So why are you over here if you weren't hiding from me?" Anko asked with her smug grin that always seemed to get underneath Blake's skin. Oh how Anko hoped that the book they found belonged to Blake, she would hold that teasing material over her for years to come. Blake didn't know what to do, on one hand she could say that the book did indeed belong to her but that would only cause Anko to make her life a living hell of teasing. She could also deny the accusation, but she doubted that Anko would believe her if she did. Either way she was getting the short end of the stick.

"The book belongs to me!" Surprising enough the declaration came from Naruto. All three females looked at him in shock at his confession. Even Shikamaru looked at him in surprise, which was shown by his falling off his bed in shock. He got up and looked at his best friend with confusion until he realized what Naruto was doing.

"The only reason it was near Blake's stuff was because I asked her to hold it for me since I didn't want anyone to know about it." With every word that came out of his mouth he felt as if a part of him died along with the words. Technically he wasn't lying as he did in fact have a copy of the book, though it was hidden where no one would find it. By which he meant that it was under his bed.

Totally the best place to hide something.

"Oh really~?" Anko drawled out with her teasing smirk getting bigger and bigger. Naruto silently gulped when he saw the amount of happiness that Anko seemed to have after hearing what he said. He was beginning to regret his decision but before he could begin to beat himself up, Akame walked up to him.

"Do you really like this stuff Naruto-san?" She asked while looking down at her feet. Naruto didn't know what to say. Her question was so blunt that it literally had Naruto at a loss for words. After he regained his bearings he then proceeded to swallow his pride.

"Yes." He answered with a straight face. If one were to listen closely they would be able to hear his pride shattering into pieces, or was it his dignity? Meh who cares. Akame raised her head and looked at him with an unreadable face before she gave him a caring smile.

"If you like it then I'm okay with it." She spoke kindly. Naruto felt as if he had been punched. 'She is so understanding!' He yelled mentally to himself. Her kindness made him feel awful that he had lied to her.

"Oh Akame is so cute!" Anko squealed at the cuteness that Akame had just displayed. She quickly went to grab Akame in a hug but was unfortunately met with an elbow to her stomach. Akame didn't even look to see where she was aiming. Anko crumbled to ground as soon as the attack made contact.

"S-see? S-so c-cute!" Anko wheezed out as she held her pained stomach. Dear God it felt like she broke one of her ribs. All of those around the two of them stared at the scene in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry Anko-san I didn't notice you there." Akame said innocently, maybe a little too innocently. Anko's eye began twitching at her rivals words. She was about to speak her mind but stopped when a brilliant idea came to her.

"Its fine Akame I know you didn't mean it." Anko's statement put Akame on edge. Anko never lets her off the hook for ignoring her like that. "However I don't think I can move on my own now since you did quite a number on me. So Naruto do you think that you could help me up?" Anko knew this was playing dirty since Naruto would always help a friend in need but she need to get revenge, and like the saying goes, paybacks a bitch.

"Of course." Naruto responded, glad that Anko seemed to have forgotten about the book situation. He helped her up and tried to get her to stand by herself but Anko wouldn't have any of that. While he was busy trying to get her to walk on her own she subtly stuck her foot out in front of him and made him trip and fall along with her. They both fell down, with Naruto falling on top of her.

Akame stared at the sight in front of her in absolute shock, but that shock soon turned to irritation. She would however not show Anko her irritation, she would not give her the pleasure of seeing her plan working.

Anko noticing that her plan didn't work decided to try and up her game. However she was unable to put plan B into action when Blake grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to safety.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Blake asked her fox friend. "Yeah I'm fine. I wonder what tripped me though?" He said, mainly to himself. Blake simply sighed at his inability to see that one of his friends tricked him. If she had to name one fault that her friend had, it would be his far too trusting nature. Though she did like the fact that he placed so much trust in his friends, she was worried that one day someone might take advantage of that kindness and trust.

No. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. She would be there to make sure that no one would take advantage of him. If he placed his trust in her then she would make sure that his trust was well placed.

"Anyways we should probably go and ready up for whatever Sgt. Hatake has ready for us." Blake told her friends. Anko and Naruto looked at her in confusion before remembering what their CO had told them after their run.

"He told our platoon to meet him after we had our break right?" Anko asked. Blake nodded in acknowledgment to her friend's question. They all began walking out of their barracks towards the designated meeting location, but before Naruto could walk out he was stopped by Blake.

"Is there something wrong Blake?" He asked with concern. Blake smiled gently at his concern for her, it made her heart beat faster, even if it was only the smallest of increases.

"No, nothing wrong just wanted to say thank you for doing what you did for me." She told him with her small smile in place. He smiled back at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing, just glad to help you out. Though I would appreciate it if you could help me if Anko becomes to much for me." He said with a bit of desperation at the end of his sentence. Blake giggled lightly at her friends 'serious' plight.

"Come on, we should probably hurry up before Anko comes up with some crazy conclusion." Blake joked in good nature. Naruto just nodded in agreement as they both started to run after their small group of friends. If they had looked back they would have seen a figure looking at their retreating figures.

"Lets see if you are truly worth my observations, Naruto Uzumaki." The figure said with a twisted smile. The figure began to walk back into the shadows but their golden slitted eyes remained for a while longer before they too disappeared.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Location: Menagerie Base, Mess Hall**

"Thank you all for gathering here and I hope that your meal was enjoyable!" Kakashi's cheerful voice was heard by the first platoon. They all looked away from him and down at their "food" if you could even call it that. It looked like something that died, was then eaten by an animal, then it was barfed up by said animal, and finally was then shat on by another animal instead of actual food.

If one were to look over to Naruto they would see the strange sight of him fighting off his food as it tried to gain its freedom. The "food" somehow managed to get a knife and proceeded to have a utensils duel with Naruto who was wielding a fork.

"Die you abomination!" He yelled out his battle cry as did his opponent. Though it sounded more like a person choking than actual words. Akame, who was sitting next to him, just looked at him with deadpanned eyes as she spectated the intense fight between man and his food.

Truly it was a legendary battle that would be told for generations.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it cause it will be the last good meal that you will have for a while." Kakashi told his platoon with a smug smirk under his mask. Oum how they hated that smirk. Lucky for them his smirk didn't last for long, as within seconds of it appearing…it disappeared.

"Now I'm going to tell you all the reason that I told all of you to meet me here after lunch." He started off, gaining all of the platoon's attention. "Tonight you are all going to get your first mission." He told them with a serious look on his face, showing them to take it seriously. Unfortunately, not all of the soldiers got the memo.

"Awesome we get to go on a mission when we aren't even out of basic training!" A naive soldier excitedly exclaimed. Many of the platoon began cheering with him. Even Naruto was getting pumped for the mission. He was honestly quite bored being here and only training everyday, he needed some good ol' fashioned action. It would also be a good chance to test himself and what better way to test yourself than in a mission?

While Naruto was getting excited for the mission Akame, Blake, and Shikamaru had different thoughts.

'This isn't good, we aren't ready for a mission yet.' Shikamaru thought to himself seriously. He had always prided himself on being able to think things through and always examining the situation, and right now this situation was setting off a lot of alarms. Blake had a similar mindset as Shikamaru did at the moment, she also didn't think they were ready yet. Akame on the other hand didn't really see the danger but was really only worried about her friends.

"May I ask what mission we will be taking sir?" Anko asked their CO with what seemed like barely contained excitement. She could finally get out of here and show the White Fang's brass what she was made of!

Kakashi sighed at one of his charges being so excited for mission when they should be examining the situation more clearly.

"The mission you will all be taking will be a reinforcement mission. Our job is to fly over to a Schnee lab in a couple of bullheads and then reinforce a senior platoon that are having trouble with some Schnee security androids." He explained to them, hoping that a few of them would see the danger and start planning for something. He was a little disappointed when only a few of the platoon seemed to actually understand the dangers of this mission.

'So it seems like Shikamaru, Blake, and a few others are the only ones who truly see the dangers of this mission. I kinda hoped that Naruto and Akame would also be able to see it but I guess they can't be perfect.' He thought to himself.

"We leave in an hour so I want all of you to head back to your barracks and get your gear ready!" Kakashi commanded every one. They all got the message and immediately started heading over to the barracks. After all of them left he just stood there alone and began thinking about their mission.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." He said to himself as he began walking out of the Mess Hall.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Location: Bullhead, Close to the Schnee Lab**

"So you excited about this Foxy?" Anko asked her favorite teasing target. Naruto just turned around to Anko and gave her an excited grin. "Oh you bet I'm excited. We finally get to stretch our legs and get some action!" He happily answered his snake like friend who grinned in response.

"I'm not sure you should be so excited Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone in the bullhead. "Doesn't this seem strange to you? We are all rookies yet we are being sent on a dangerous before we have even gotten proper training that would prepare us for such things." He told Naruto and everyone in their bullhead with a serious tone. He really hoped that they would think this through clearly, especially his childhood friend.

"Maybe we are just so good that the brass decided to send us." A random soldier said, though the uncertainty in his voice showed that he didn't really believe what he said. A couple of soldiers that didn't catch the uncertainty in his voice began agreeing with him.

" **We are getting close to the drop zone!"** The pilot told them. **"We have reports that the enemy are not far ahead so you guys need to get out of here quick-"** The pilot's voice was interrupted when another voice loudly yelled.

" **RPG!"** The co-pilot yelled out in alarm. Everyone quickly grabbed one of the hand bars that were around them. There was a few tense seconds before they felt an explosion hit the side of their bullhead. They felt the bullhead begin to spiral out of control and when they looked through the pilots window they saw that they were flying away from their drop zone.

" **HOLD ON!"** The pilot screamed out before everything went black.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto was currently taking cover behind some crates while also reloading his standard assault rifle. He grabbed a clip of armor piercing ammo and loaded it into his gun and after that he began taking blind shots at his attackers. He was almost knocked out of his cover when a grenade exploded near him.

"Dammit! Someone give me some fucking cover fire!" A fellow soldier yelled out. Naruto heeded his ally's order and began shooting at their attackers in order to provide cover. He once again ran out of ammunition and grabbed another clip and reloaded.

"We need a medic now!" He heard Anko shout out. He looked over to her direction and saw that she was protecting two injured White Fang members. A grimace appeared on his face when he noticed the amount of blood that was seen from the wounds. He immediately went to her position while dodging any bullets that came towards him.

'Thank God for those rubber bullets.' He thought to himself. Once he made it to Anko he took out his pistol again and began giving cover fire for his allies.

"How are they doing?" He questioned seriously while still firing at his enemies. Anko looked up at him and gave him a grim look. "They aren't doing so good. One was shot through his left lung by a sniper and has heavy internal bleeding. The other one was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by a Schnee security android." She finished while doing her best to not show her nervousness. Naruto cringed at the injuries that his fellow Faunus suffered. He quickly regained his composure and pushed down his fear.

"Okay Anko I want you to deal with the one with the punctured lung. Get a piece of plastic or some other non breathing cover and tape it. After that I want you to lay them down on their injured side. That should at least stop their lung from collapsing. Keep them like this until we can get an actual medic here." Naruto commanded her while making his way over to the other injured Faunus. Anko stood still for a moment in shock at how well her friend was dealing with this before doing what Naruto had told her.

Naruto had just made it to the injured Faunus and began treating his wound. He noticed that his fellow soldier was still conscious.

"Hey don't worry you are going to be okay. My name is Naruto and I'm going to make sure you make it out of here. What is your name?" He spoke trying to get his patient to focus solely on him and not his wound. The Faunus, who Naruto noticed had antlers on his head, looked towards him and began trying to form words.

"M-my…name is M-Mortimer." The now named Mortimer said with ragged breaths. Naruto nodded and began examining the wound.

'Large wound to the abdomen and heavy bleeding. Gonna need to hurry and close that up.' He told himself while attempting to close the wound. Mortimer winced at the sudden pain from the action that his savior took. After three attempts of trying to close the wound and seeing that it didn't close Naruto quickly realized what he did wrong.

"Okay Mortimer I'm going to try and stop the bleeding so prepare for some pain." Naruto spoke while preparing to stop the bleeding. "What do you mean pai-" Mortimer was interrupted when Naruto pushed some clean rags into the wound. Mortimer let out a shout of pain and began clenching his fist hard. After pushing the rags in Naruto quickly taped over it loosely with some medical tape.

"Done." He spoke with relief as he wiped sweat from his head. He began carefully dragging his injured comrade over to where Anko and her patient were.

"So how are you doing on this end?" He asked his snake Faunus friend. She looked over to him with a few tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened at the implications of her crying. He was about to go and comfort her when a shout interrupted him from his actions.

"RPG!" A soldier yelled in fear. Both Naruto and Anko quickly tried to grab their injured ally and take cover but weren't fast enough. The rocket made contact directly where Mortimer had been laying down and launched both Naruto and Anko away from the explosion and into the forest that surrounded the battlefield.

 **The Way to Peace**

Naruto opened his eyes weakly and began trying to get up and barely managed to do so. He took a minute to try and get the ringing out of his ears. After the ringing died down he began to look at his surroundings. He saw gun fire, explosions, and androids and White Fang members getting shot down. His eyes widened when the seen kept changing back and forth from the sight before him to "that day".

He then suddenly remembered his patient and looked directly to where he was, or where he used to be. All that he saw was a pile of rubble and a hand sticking out from underneath it. He began hyperventilating and started shaking.

'I couldn't save him…' He grabbed his head as pain started going through it. Images kept flashing in his mind as he tried to calm his breathing. He could see his tribesmen getting slaughtered by the Grimm and the masked men as they all tried to run away. His parents getting stabbed by a cloaked madman while said man simply laughed as he kicked their bodies off his sword. After that all he saw was red and then a sudden empowering strength and finally nothing. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small groan coming from nearby.

"Anko!" He yelled out and went to go look for his friend. He found her under a pile of rubble with blood around her side and quickly started digging her out of it. Once he managed to get her out from under the rubble he then held her in his arms while checking for any major injuries on her. When he examined the side of her stomach he noticed a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her. He quickly pulled it out and bandaged it all the while being as careful with her as possible. Once he finished bandaging her wounds he looked at the destruction in front of him.

"Dammit! I need to get Anko out of here and regroup with Shikamaru." He said to himself. He tried to get up while being as careful with Anko as possible but it proved very difficult. He finally managed to do so after a few attempts and proceeded to make his way towards the sound of gunfire, though he did his best to remain in the shadows as Anko was still injured.

He managed to get close to his fellow White Fang soldiers but in front of him was a group of five Atlesian Knight-130 security androids. He need to take them out before he could move forward and get Anko to a medic. He decided that the best course of action was to do a sneak attack and hope that he would be able to take them all down before they called for more droids.

He sprung into action.

Naruto jumped out of cover and tackled the closest robot to him and shot it in the head with his pistol while it was on the ground. The other androids around him looked down at their now destroyed counterpart and quickly went to attack Naruto. After having destroyed the first one he got back up and started shooting at the four other androids but only managed to bring one down before the other three made it to him. One of the three grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him while the other two readied their swords. Knowing what would happen if he was still being held in a few seconds he grabbed the arm of the android that was holding him with one hand and then brought down his second arm with a hammer strike which severed the arm in two. The android backed up after the loss of it's arm but quickly recovered and brought out a sword with it's other arm.

After freeing himself from his captors grasp Naruto dodged an incoming sword swing from one of the droids behind him by jumping in the air above the swing. While still in the air he spun himself around and kicked the droid in the head with enough force to knock it's head off. He landed on the ground but was forced to dodge yet another sword attack from one of the final two droids. He managed to dodge the attack and quickly rolled away from the danger.

The robots, apparently noticing they were at a disadvantage, switched from their sword hands to their gun arms. Or gun arm for the android that lost its arm. They then began shooting at Naruto which forced him to dodge the bullets while trying to make it to cover. The androids however wouldn't allow him to get to cover. One of them charged forward while avoiding it's ally's bullets to stab Naruto with its sword hand, which it brought out. Realizing that he couldn't make it to cover without being stabbed, Naruto met the android's charge by charging himself. Lucky for him the androids were awful shots, which was ironic since they were robots which would usually means that they would be able to make shots like this easily.

Dodging the incoming bullets Naruto met the android with a tackle. He managed to overpower the robot and brought it to the ground. While on the ground Naruto pulled out his knife and stabbed it through the android's head. With one of the two final androids dead, Naruto then went to attack the final one. The final android began shooting at Naruto, but unfortunately for it he managed to block or dodge all of it's bullets. After dodging a wave of bullets Naruto crouched on the ground in front of the android and brought his knife up in a quick attack which managed to cut it's head off.

With all the androids destroyed Naruto sat down on the ground to catch his breath. Sparring with his grandfather was completely different from fighting for your life. His grandfather may be way stronger than all of these androids combined, but it was different since he wasn't trying to kill him. After having caught his breath for long enough he made his way back over to where he left Anko. He picked her up and began carrying her in a princess carry.

"Foxy?" Anko weakly asked. She didn't even have her eyes open yet. Naruto looked down at his injured friend in surprise. He didn't think that she would wake up for a little bit longer. "Yeah, its me." He answered her question. Anko began opening her eyes as she woke up more.

"Where are we?" She asked him with a still weak voice. He began to worry if she was alright. "We are making our way back to Shikamaru and his group. We'll be there very soon." He answered her once again. She nodded tiredly in acknowledgment and then went back to sleep. Naruto began worrying that his friend was dying when she went back to sleep. His worry were fortunately not necessary when he heard her light breathing signifying that she was just sleeping. He still felt that an actual medic should check her out to make sure nothing was wrong with her but for now he would allow her to rest.

After walking for a little while longer he managed to reach his fellow soldiers who appeared to have destroyed all of the attacking androids.

"Hey Naruto!" He heard a voice calling out his name. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Shikamaru who was calling him. He made his way over to his childhood friend.

"Hey Shikamaru, glad to see you are okay." Naruto said in relief. Shikamaru merely smiled lazily at his friend's worry.

"Meh dying is too troublesome for me to do." He lazily brushed off his friend's worry. Shikamaru looked down at his friend's arms and saw that he was carrying Anko. "Is she okay?" He asked with a bit of worry. He doubted that she would die so easily but he was still worried about his female friend, even though she annoyed the hell out of him he still considered her a friend.

"I think so, her side is injured due to a piece of shrapnel getting lodged in her side but I took care of that. Right now I think she is just tired." Naruto answered his long time friend. "Is there a medic nearby? I want to make sure she is alright before I leave her." Shikamaru nodded in affirmation at Naruto's question.

"Yeah there is one nearby but he is kinda busy right now." Naruto looked at Shikamaru in worry when he heard those words. Shikamaru, noticing his friends confusion answered his unasked question. "We suffered some losses. Out of the ten that were in our bullhead, three of them died. We have two injured, one that is currently scouting, and only one person who is an actual medic out of all of us. So you are going to have to wait until he is finished helping the others." Shikamaru spoke with a grim tone. Naruto lowered his head in sadness. This isn't how he had hoped his first mission would go.

"Okay where is the medic guy?" Shikamaru pointed towards the location of the medic. Naruto thanked his friend and made his way over to the medic.

"I hope that Akame and Blake are okay." He said aloud.

Today was not a good day.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: And done! So glad I finally finished this chapter! Anyways on things I need to explain.**

 **Chapter: So this chapter was meant for the reason of showing you all that this story isn't just going to be all happy and cute. Much like Canon RWBY this story will be dark in some parts. It was also meant to progress Naruto's character.**

 **Naruto Characters: So a guest has been upset about the fact that I am adding more and more Naruto characters to the story so I want to clear this up. I'm trying to merge both worlds together not just add some characters here and there. There will most likely be more Naruto characters introduced into the story than just the current ones. And if anyone is confused, no I do not consider them OCs. I will add them if I feel that they are necessary to the story however I will not add them all in at once, nor will I add all of them. There are way to many Naruto Characters for me to add all of them. So I'm sorry if that upsets any of you but that's how I'm doing this story.**

 **Naruto's Lack of Experience: In this story Naruto is going to be a bit naive early on. He will trust his friends immensely, so much so that some people might use that trust for evil. And despite seeing blood and destruction when his tribe was destroyed he will not be used to seeing it. Since he is young and lacks battle experience he will make mistakes and said mistakes might cause deaths.**

 **Naruto and Blake Scene: Okay before any of you say that I jumped the gun and that she liked him to fast I want to say, that she doesn't even like him. She finds him attractive but that doesn't mean she likes him. You can find someone attractive and still not have a crush on them. If I had to describe their relationship it would be good friends. Now that may change later on in the future but as of right now she doesn't think of him as anything but a friend. I also haven't even decided on a harem or a single pairing so don't think that I'm making every girl Naruto meets like him.**

 **Mortimer: Yeah I only added him as a character that was meant to die from the beginning. If you were wondering, his name means 'Dead Sea'. I wanted to him to have a name that meant death and that was the closest one that I could find.**

 **Ninjas of Love Names: Katsu means victory and O means manly or hero. So put together I think it means Victorious Hero or Manly Victory or something else. Ai means love and affection. Mi means beautiful, so together it I think it means Beautiful Love and Affection. I thought that those names were fitting for a smut book.  
**

 **Also I added another reference to a funny abridged series. So if you find it (I'm pretty sure you guys will) guess what episode it came from.**

 **I'm also thinking about doing another Naruto x RWBY crossover. So I want to know if you guys would enjoy it if I wrote another story even if it took some of my time away from this story or would you guys prefer me to focus solely on this story?**

 **Final thing I promise, I wanted to make this chapter longer by finishing writing the mission in just one chapter but I decided against this since I haven't updated in a while. I haven't finished the rest of the mission yet but I will be working on that and hopefully I will be able to update soon.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 6,071**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Gone Wrong

AN: Not much to say here other than please look at the bottom of the chapter when you finish reading. I addressed an important issue there that had to do with the pairing decision. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Six  
**

"Akame you can't!" Blake shouted as she tried to restrain her fellow Cat Faunus. Akame was doing her best to get out of her friend's grasp and make her way over to where Naruto's bullhead had crashed. She had been horrified to see a missile come out of no where and hit her best friend's transport. She would have jumped out of her bullhead right then and there if Blake hadn't held her back.

"I have to, I need to make sure he is alright! He could be hurt I need to help him!" Akame screamed with tears leaking from her eyes. Blake almost lost her grip when she saw the amount of emotion that Akame was showing. She had never seen Akame lose her composure like this, embarrassed sure but never something like this.

"Stop this! You going out there now would just end up with you dead!" Blake yelled at her friend hoping that her words would somehow get through her friend.

Akame didn't know why but as soon as Blake's words reached her she felt something snap. She grabbed one of Blake's arms and pulled on it… **hard**. Blake, who was not expecting this, wasn't prepared for the sudden action and fell forward due to it. Next thing she noticed was a fist impacting her cheek and her subsequent fall to the floor. Blake raised a hand to her cheek in shock, surprised that Akame had punched her. That shock soon turned to anger. She was about speak but Akame beat her to it.

"I don't care if I die if I can save him!" Blake's words died in her throat. "I…need…to help…him..." All of a sudden Akame fell to the ground and stopped moving. Blake rushed to her friend and checked to see if she was alright. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Akame's heart beating.

"Now that's enough of that." Blake glared at the owner of the voice. Kakashi merely ignored the glare from the young cat Faunus. He had been watching the whole thing and eventually decided to intervene when he saw that things were getting violent.

"What did you do to her?" Blake asked with some anger in her voice. Screw rank! If someone hurt her friends then she would do her best to get back at them. Even if said friend had punched her.

Kakashi just sighed at Blake's lack of respect towards a superior.

"I didn't do anything to her besides making her take a long nap." Blake began hissing lowly. "I just knocked her out until we can get something to restrain her. And I think it would be in your best interest to show some respect to your superiors **Pvt Blake**." Kakashi ordered her with extra emphasis on the Private part. Blake's hissing stopped and she slowly nodded at her superior's orders.

'What was that feeling? I couldn't do anything except nod!' She fearfully thought in her mind. She had never experienced something like that. She felt as though she were paralyzed, that if she did anything other than agree with him then she would die. Unknown to her, Kakashi had been watching her after she nodded to his order.

'So she can't handle Killing Intent very well huh?' He thought to himself. 'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Someone who hasn't experienced such a thing before wouldn't be able to handle it, even if it was small in amount.' Kakashi walked up to the front of his platoon members. He then turned towards the ten of the soldiers under his command.

"Now everyone listen up!" All the soldiers began listening intently to him. They were all worried, especially since they just saw their fellow platoon members supposedly die. "I know you all are probably scared and worried right now but you must forget those emotions because we must push on." He said firmly. He needed them to focus on the mission right now. It might seem cruel of him to seemingly forget about the rest of his platoon but that is what needed to happen right now.

"But what about our friends and comrades on the other bullhead that was just shot down?! What about them? Shouldn't we go and see if they are okay?!" A soldier yelled out. Many of his fellow soldiers began agreeing and started demanding to go and save their comrades.

" **Silence!** " Kakashi ordered them all while also using some killing intent. The effect was immediate and all of the soldiers shut up. Everything became silent and no one dared to break it in fear of what their CO would do.

"Our orders are to go and meet up with the platoon that is already here. Which is what we shall do!" The rest of the platoon looked down in anger, a few of them mumbled 'Hypocrite'. They were about to go and walk towards their designated area where they were to meet up with the other platoon. However before they could leave, Kakashi spoke up once again.

"However…" He trailed off, gaining the attention of the platoon. "I think that the other platoon would understand if we said we had to take a detour due to trying to avoid a large number of androids." He said with an eye smile. The rest of the platoon began smiling in return when they realized what he was getting at.

"Now I want you all to prepare to move out! Our comrades need a helping hand right now!" He ordered them. They all stood at attention and saluted him. "YES SIR!" Once they responded to their CO's orders they rushed to gather and prepare their gear.

Blake sighed in relief and left to go and gather her gear but remembered Akame's current state of consciousness. She rushed towards Kakashi and stopped him before he could leave.

"Sir, may I have permission to speak?" Blake asked him. Kakashi looked at Blake with a questioning gaze but answered her after a second. "Permission granted Pvt Blake." Blake seemed happy at his answer.

"How are we going to move Pvt Akame?" She questioned her superior. She was surprised when he gave her a confused look.

"Why would we need to move her?" He asked with a confused voice. He didn't understand why Blake would ask such a ridiculous question. Blake was surprised by the question but was quickly angered by the apparent lack of care for her friend.

"Because she is unconscious! How are we going to get to our comrades quickly without her being conscious?!" She spoke a little too loud for Kakashi's tastes. He sighed how Blake didn't get what he meant by what he said.

"The answer is simple. Just wake her up." He said as if it was the most obvious course of action, which it was. Blake was about to argue but was stopped in her tracks when she thought about it. She lowered her head in shame at not thinking of such a simple solution.

"Bet you feel pretty dumb right now don't you?" Kakashi said in a smug smirk under his mask. His smirk grew when he saw the glare that Blake sent him. It always made his day when he got under the skin of some of his less talkative soldiers. Though Blake seemed to be breaking out of her little shell and was showing much more emotion than he usually saw. He just summed it up to Naruto rubbing off on her.

"Yes…sir." She spoke in a strained voice. She would one day get back at her superior…one day.

After her CO had finished insulting her, Blake left to go and wake up her fellow Cat Faunus. Akame was sleeping with a troubled look on her face. It was obvious to Blake that she was having a nightmare.

"Don't leave me…please…stay with me…Naruto." Akame whimpered out with tears in her eyes. Blake looked at her friend in worry. She had never seen Akame like this before, it was so out of character for her.

"You better be alright Naruto, not only for your sake but for Akame's." Blake then braced herself for the storm that was about to be unleashed.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto and Company-**

Naruto was walking around their little camp which they were staying until their injured comrades were able to move on their own. He had managed to get Anko to the medic without any incident and lucky for her the medic told him that she was simply tired due to the amount of blood she lost, which would put her down for a while. He was just glad she was going to be okay and that she wasn't in any danger.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned towards the voice and saw that it was Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, is there something you wanted?" Naruto asked in a tired voice. Shikamaru frowned at his friends attitude, this wasn't Naruto.

"I just wanted to know if you are doing okay?" Naruto looked to his childhood friend with dull blue eyes. He sighed and laid down on the hard ground and looked up at the stars in the sky. He motioned for Shikamaru to follow his example which he did. They both simply laid on the ground in silence until Naruto decided to speak up.

"Honestly Shika…no, no I'm not." He said in a drained voice. "This was our first mission, our chance to show that we have what it takes to help our race. Yet here we are, laying down defeated and waiting for our medic to heal our wounded. We have dead soldiers and yet we are nowhere close to completing our mission!" His voice began to get more heated and he started to rant, however Shikamaru just listened and waited for his friend to calm down.

"For fucks sake, even Anko is hurt all because I couldn't protect her from an explosion! I am the cause for the death of Mortimer even though I told him I would save him!" At this point he was yelling. He was about to yell some more but he felt a hand upon his shoulder, Shikamaru's hand to be exact. Naruto began taking deep calming breaths and finally calmed down.

"I'm just tired of not being able to protect anyone. First my parents, then our tribe, and now my fellow Faunus." He said with a tired voice.

"Hey," Shikamaru started, gaining Naruto's attention. "None of this was your fault." Naruto looked at him like he didn't believe his words at all. "I know this might seem cliché, but you need to understand that if there was something you could have done then you would have. I've known you since we were kids and you have always done everything you could to protect your friends, and despite you not being able to save everyone you still saved people. You saved Anko from bleeding out and managed to protect her all the way here. If that doesn't show you that you can save people then I don't know what else can." Shikamaru said with a small smile, he then got up and began walking away, but before he got to far he left his friend with some parting words.

"Remember what you told me when we were younger." And with those words Shikamaru left. Naruto, who was still laying on the ground, began thinking back to the event that Shikamaru told him to remember.

 **-Flashback: Four Years (Naruto Age: 8)-**

"What's wrong Shika?" A young Naruto asked one of his childhood friends, who was laying on the ground looking up at the clouds. "You seem upset about something." Shikamaru looked up at the young prince of their tribe and sighed.

"I'm just upset that I lost to my father in Shogi…again." Shikamaru said with a hint of irritation. "I have tried everything to beat him, yet he just works around every single plan I make." With each word, Shikamaru seemed to be getting louder and louder. His voice however calmed when he found it too troublesome to start yelling.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not good enough to beat my dad." Shikamaru said in a defeated tone. He was however brought out of his self pity when Naruto laid down right next to him. He gave a questioning look to his blonde friend, who just looked at him and grinned.

"This is probably going to sound stupid to you…" Naruto started out. "Failing doesn't give you a reason to give up as long as you believe." He said with a smile on his face. "You are the smartest person I know Shika, if there is anyone who can beat your father its you." Shikamaru looked at his friend in surprise at the wise, albeit lame, words he spoke. However he too began smiling.

'I guess trying again wouldn't hurt anyone.' Shikamaru thought to himself. He then looked over to Naruto and gained a smirk.

"You know, you're right," Naruto gained a proud smile for him being able to give advice to his genius of a friend. His pride was however shattered as he heard the next words from his sloth friend. "That was stupid." Naruto hung his head down in shame and gained a rain cloud over it. Shikamaru began chuckling at the sight of his fox friend's over dramatic actions.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Failing doesn't give you a reason to give up as long as you believe huh?" Naruto spoke to himself. The more he thought it over the more he seemed convinced that he was being stupid. He soon gained a smile and sat up from his laying position.

"Well, no reason to be moping around anymore." He stood up and began walking towards where Anko was resting.

"Naruto!" He turned around towards the voice and noticed that it was the scout that left to make sure that the enemy wasn't coming. The man seemed to be panicking and was running towards him. As soon as his fellow Faunus made it to him he began taking deep breaths, as if trying to calm down enough to speak.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with some concern about what the man had to say. Said man looked up with fear in his eyes. Now Naruto was really worried.

"Do you know where Shikamaru is?!" The man asked desperately.

"Yeah, he went that way just a second ago but why do you need to talk to him?" The man began shaking a bit, as if he had seen something terrifying. "There is a large amount of androids heading our way! They also have a spider droid with them!" The man said with terror. Naruto's eyes widened at the amount of forces that were heading for them.

'Why would they need to send so many just to take us out?!' He thought worriedly, he needed to get Anko and all the injured.

"Run and get to Shikamaru! Tell him everything and also tell him that I will get the wounded!" The man didn't hesitate to do what his fellow soldier told him. He also didn't care that a kid had just basically told him what to do, he was too scared right now.

Naruto began running at full sprint to get to the medic and Anko. He needed to get them out of here while also protecting the two other injured. This was definitely not going to be easy for him. He made it to the small tent, that they pitched in order to protect the wounded from any weather, and rushed inside.

"We need to get out of here!" Naruto yelled to the medic. Said man just looked surprised at the sudden interruption before gaining a confused look.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Okay here is what we are going to need to do," Shikamaru began explaining his plan to the three other soldiers that were in fighting condition. "We need to cut into the forest to avoid getting into a direct fight with the Schnee androids. After we get into the forest we need to proceed moving quietly while also making our way to the rendezvous point for our meeting with the senior platoon." He spoke with a very serious tone. It wasn't his best plan but it was the safest one. His other plans were too risky for them to take when they had to worry about their wounded.

"What about our wounded?" The soldier who scouted asked.

"Three of us are going to need to carry them and the last person will have to be the look out for us. Also when we are carrying them make sure you are careful and that you don't reopen their injuries." The three other White Fang soldiers nodded in affirmation.

"Good, now lets go!" They all nodded and began running to pick up one of their injured allies. Naruto picked up Anko and made his way over to the forest. They all grouped up and began walking through the forest.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"There is a patrol heading towards us at four o'clock." Naruto relayed what he heard coming towards them. Shikamaru nodded in appreciation and turned back towards the rest of their little force.

"Okay that means we are going to have to make a detour." He grabbed a stick that was laying on the ground and began writing on the dirt. "We are going to have to head to the west for a little bit before we cut back to heading towards the north." Shikamaru drew a circle that signified them and then drew a line that led to the left until they reached a certain point the line then changed to heading north and it continued until it reached the word 'Goal'. Naruto and the rest nodded in understanding and they began moving once again.

Naruto was keeping an ear out for anymore Schnee androids but stopped for a sec when he felt the person on his back begin moving. Anko let out a rather loud yawn as she began to wake up. He was more than surprised that she had woken up sooner than expected, so surprised in fact that he didn't say anything.

"What time is it?" She asked while blearily opening and closing her eyes. Obviously trying to wake up by blinking her sleepiness away. After a few seconds of blinking and realizing that it wasn't helping, Anko began rubbing her eyes. Once she woke up enough she began examining her surroundings, and to say she was surprised would be an accurate statement.

"Wasn't I shot by an RPG?" She questioned herself as she checked her body for any injuries. She winced when she felt a sharp pain coming from her side. She looked down and saw a small hole in her uniform along with some blood surrounding the tear in her uniform. However she was glad to see that there were some bandages covering the wound. She also noticed that she was on someone's back, and that said person had two furry fox ears on their head. Anko gained a mischievous grin.

"While I'm enjoying this very much, don't you think we are moving a little too fast Foxy?" Anko said in faux embarrassment. She began mentally laughing when her teasing target turned red, he was just so easy to tease!

"Well if you can tease me then I guess that means you're better." He told her, glad that his friend was okay. That comment had caught him off guard since that is definitely not what he thought she would say once she woke up. After a few moments of Anko and him lightly chuckling, Anko got back on track.

"So what happened foxy, why are we here and why am I being carried by you?" She asked with curiosity. Naruto sighed and proceeded to tell her everything. From what happened when they were hit by an RPG to their current situation. With every part that he told her he could see her face getting more and more serious and by the end of it she was downright scowling.

"Dammit! Why did it have to turn out like this?!" She said in anger. She was clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles began turning white. This was supposed to be a simple mission (In her mind) how did it manage to go so wrong so fast?

"I don't know…" Naruto lowly said. He was beginning to doubt himself again, he quickly shook that feeling away. He didn't need doubt right now, he needed to be strong and show that he still has what it takes to protect people. He wouldn't be defeated by his own mind.

"Anyways, do you think you can walk?" Anko took a moment to think. "Well I could but," She drawled out. "I feel to comfortable here on your back!" She said with a happy smile. Naruto just gave her a dull look before dropping her.

He began lightly laughing when he saw her begin to rub her butt in slight pain while mumbling 'ow' over and over again. He knew that she wasn't really hurting due to her slight smile at hearing him laugh. That's what he liked about her, she would do what she could to make someone's day brighter. Just like him.

"Shh! Quiet you two!" Shikamaru whispered loud enough for his fellow Faunus to pick up. So basically low enough so that humans couldn't hear it.

Both of them quickly quieted down and got down on the ground. All of their previous foolishness forgotten, replaced by serious attitudes.

After a few tense moments of silence they began hearing the clattering of metal meeting earth. They looked out from their cover and saw a large group of thirty Schnee security androids walking in front of them. All of them walking in perfect unison with each other which kind of unnerved the group of Faunus. Naruto could faintly hear Shikamaru curse under his breath at the numbers of androids that were walking by.

However what worried them most was the Spider-Droid that was walking at the very back of the group of androids. It's legs making a loud rumbling noise that terrified the small group of soldiers. They didn't have the equipment to fight that thing much less destroy it! If it found them then they would have to do everything in their power to high tail it out of here.

All of a sudden the Spider-Droid stopped moving along with the rest of the androids. Naruto and Co stopped breathing in hopes that they would somehow be able to avoid detection. The droid began walking closer and closer to them and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

All of them gulped in nervousness.

 _Closer_

Sweat began falling from their brows.

 _Closer_

Their hearts began beating faster and faster the closer it got.

 _Closer_

Naruto and Anko began reaching for their guns while Shikamaru and the rest began slowly getting ready to run at the first sign of attack.

 _It stopped_

They all tensed and waited for its next move. The Spider-Droid began examining its surroundings. It suddenly stopped and focuse on their position. Shikamaru was just about ready to give the order to run but before he could the droid began charging its gun.

"RUN!" Shikamaru yelled out to his allies. The rest of them didn't need to be told twice. They all ran as fast as they could, while Naruto and Akame began shooting at the droid while they ran. After seeing that its targets were getting away it shot its gun and then proceeded to chase after them along with the rest of the androids. The smaller androids began firing at their targets backs while they continued to chase after them.

Naruto and Anko were still running but were forced to dodge the beam attack that was shot directly at them. Shikamaru and the other were also lucky enough to dodge it and kept running as the beam passed them. Naruto watched as it continued to speed along while destroying dozens of trees in it's wake. It finally stopped when it hit a boulder.

"Hey guys I don't want to worry you but they are catching up!" Anko yelled. Things were not looking good for them. The androids didn't get tired while they did, it also didn't help that they were carrying wounded with them. While they were still running Naruto was contemplating something.

'I'm not going to let anymore people I can save die!' He mentally decided as he stopped moving and turned around and stood in front of the large platoon of androids. Anko noticing her friend had stopped moving also stopped and yelled at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm making sure that my comrades don't die!" Naruto yelled in response as he readied his pistol and knife. Anko began running towards him but was stopped when a shot from the Spider-Droid blew up in front of her and sent her tumbling back. She had to bite back a scream when she felt her wound reopen and start bleeding again. She looked back towards Naruto and immediately tried to get up but wasn't able to. The next thing she knew was that she was being pulled away from her friend while she saw Shikamaru and another soldier running towards Naruto. However they too were sent back due to a shot from the Spider-Droid. If this were any other situation she would have wondered why it was not out right killing them, but right now that was the least of her worries. She started screaming at them to let her go but they wouldn't listen to her. The only thing she cold do was watch as her friends battle against the robots that hunted them.

"If you want them then you are going to have to get through me!" He stated loudly before releasing a his battle cry. Naruto charged in and started hacking away at his enemies with his long knife while also shooting at them.

The androids started shooting at him while the closer ones began swinging at him with their own blades.

Naruto dodged to the right when a swords strike got to close for his liking while firing his pistol at the attacker. He was forced to dodge again but this time he wasn't able to shoot like before. He kept dodging and dodging but he was getting overwhelmed.

 _Slash_

He was unable to dodge this strike and was cut across his thigh.

 _Slash_

Another attack he couldn't dodge, another wound. This time he was slashed across the side of his stomach.

 _Pain_

This time the attack wasn't a sword attack. He suddenly felt his body get sent flying thanks to a kick from the Spider-Droid. It didn't hurt as much as one of his grandfather's kicks but damn it still hurt. His body came to a sudden stop when he made contact with the ground **HARD**.

Naruto had to take a minute to catch his breath due to that being knocked out of him when the droid hit him. Once he caught his breath he shakily stood up and stared at his opponents. He was lucky that he had thinned out their forces considerably. What once was a large group of androids that numbered thirty, was now a group of androids that only numbered seventeen. Well some of those kills were thanks to the Spider-Droid but that's besides the point.

He was still looking at the group of androids when something clouded his vision. He raised his hand and noticed that it was blood, his blood. It was times like these that he wished he had unlocked his aura. His grandfather had tried to unlock it forcefully but he couldn't, something about it being too corrosive to be able to unlock it or something.

He was forced to pay attention to the fight once again when the androids began firing at him. He tried to dodge as many shots as possible while also trying to get to some cover behind some trees. Unfortunately, it was harder than he anticipated.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Akame-**

Akame had been running for a while now and her body was beginning to say that she needed a rest, but she wouldn't rest not until she was sure that Naruto was okay! They had come across the crash site before and almost lost hope when they saw the signs of a battle. It didn't help at all when they saw the dead bodies of three of their allies. Luckily for Akame, none of them were Naruto's body. Sure she felt bad about her comrades' deaths but she was more worried about her best friend right now.

After that they began searching again and had not found any sign of them since.

'Where are you Naruto-san?' Akame thought with worry.

Blake in the meantime was ahead of Akame and was currently keeping an eye out for their comrades. She was honestly very worried for them. For Anko, Shikamaru, and for Naruto. But she had faith in them, she knew that they were all capable fighters so she had faith that they would still be alive.

They were suddenly stopped by their CO.

"Stay quiet!" He ordered them. They all stopped moving and stood still and began listening to their surroundings. They could hear all the normal sounds of nature, but one sound was not meant to be there. They could hear gunfire, and it was close. Kakashi was about to give the order to move forward but was suddenly stopped when he saw Akame bolt past him and towards the gunfire. He silently cursed and gave the order to move. He hoped that the rest of his platoon was okay, he had lost enough soldiers as it is today.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto-**

 _Pain_

That's all he could feel right now. He could feel blood flowing down from his head, arm, leg, side, and his shoulder. He had trouble standing right now and was kind of leaning back and forth as he tried to regain his balance.

"This…really hurts!" He spoke to himself through grit teeth. However he would keep fighting…he wont stop until he makes sure that his comrades are safe! He readied his weapons for the next fight. He only had ten androids and the Spider-Droid left, he could do it.

Four droids charged him while the rest started circling him with their guns drained on him. Naruto silently clicked his teeth as he charged forward towards the sword wielding androids. He had about ten seconds before the other androids were in position he had to take out the charging ones before then or he will be overwhelmed.

He met the charging droids, much like the ones from before, head on. He shot his pistol at them and managed to bring down one. After his gun ran out of bullets he threw it at the next droid, staggering it. He then punched one of the two charging androids in the chest with enough power to go right through it. After that, he pulled out his arm and did a spinning strike on the last charging android and slammed his fist right across the head of the robot, sending said head flying. He then quickly kicked off the last android's head with a roundhouse kick and then sprinted towards one of the androids that were about to fire at him.

He was however too late to stop them.

They all began firing at him and he started trying to dodge the bullets whizzing past him. He knew he couldn't keep this up, he didn't have something to deflect the bullets and he was too tired to do this for long. He idly noticed that he was beginning to fall to the ground.

Wait what?

Why was he falling to the ground? Time seemed to slow down as he felt himself losing blood from his wounds. He cursed himself for forgetting about blood loss.

'Huh so this is how I'm going to die? Bleeding to death on my first mission?' He thought to himself. 'No.' Images flashed in front of him. 'I'm not going to die yet!' He saw himself getting teased by Anko, watching the clouds with Shikamaru, reading books with Blake, and peacefully talking with Akame. He wouldn't let himself die here! Not when he still had to help his race!

Time began speeding up and Naruto caught himself before he could fall to the ground. He stood up straight with his eyes being shadowed by his bangs. The androids who had just been about to chase after their other targets stopped and looked back to Naruto and prepared to fire at him once again. The Spider-Droid also started charging it's large gun which was aiming directly at Naruto.

Right when they were about to fire Naruto looked up. Except something was different about him. Instead of the normal cerulean slitted eyes that he normally had they had he now had electric blue eyes that seemed to glow. His hair was also different, it was spikier and was slightly standing up. Arcs of blue electricity started appearing around his body. Time seemed to slow down once again as Naruto quietly spoke one word.

"Die." Was the only thing he said before a large electric pulse was released from his body.

The effect was immediate. The androids instantly dropped to the ground, deactivated. The Spider-Droid started wobbling as it tried to stay standing, but it too fell after a few seconds. After the bright light and electricity died down all that was left was Naruto who was standing in front of a pile of deactivated androids.

Naruto stared coldly at the pile until he suddenly fell forwards. He felt all of his energy that had temporarily filled him suddenly disappear. However before he could hit the ground he noticed that he was caught by someone.

He looked up at the persons face and saw that it was Akame. She seemed to be yelling to him, but he was too tired to be able to hear anything. He felt something wet hit his cheek and noticed that Akame seemed to be crying.

He couldn't allow that.

Naruto slowly raised his hand towards her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. That seemed to calm her down, as she stopped crying and looked at him with surprise.

"You shouldn't cry Akame. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be ruined by tears…" He tiredly spoke before he felt himself begin to lose consciousness. Before he passed out he saw that Kakashi and the rest of his platoon surrounded him and looked at him with worry. He also noticed that Anko, Blake, and Shikamaru were running towards him while also yelling. But he couldn't see anymore due to him finally going to blissful unconsciousness.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Sometime Later-**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes up.

'Damn, I never felt this tired before.' He idly thought as he slowly sat up with some difficulty. He began examining his surroundings and saw that he was inside of a tent.

"Ah so you are awake." A masculine voice said from his left. Naruto jerked his head towards the voice and was greeted by the sight of a masked man with spiked back red hair and horns sticking out of his head. He was wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat along with black pants and black shoes. His clothing also seemed to have some red on it like the red designs on his trench coat along with a small amount of white. The man walked over to his side and stared directly at him.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked. Naruto, still suspicious, stared at the man before answering. "I'm feeling okay." Naruto said cautiously. The man nodded and spoke once again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Adam Taurus. And I hope that we will get along." The man said with a light smile.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: And Done! Yay I managed to get this out before Monday! Anyways on to things I need to explain.**

 **Adam's Character: Yeah he is very different from canon right now. I feel like he gradually grew into the monster that we know and that early on he probably wasn't too bad. Of course I'm just going out on a limb here and assuming this. For all I know he might have been a jackass since the beginning. Though I doubt that, Blake wouldn't have become friends with him if he was.**

 **Naruto's Semblance: Well I'm sure this is obvious but it is an electric semblance. I wont go into details since that will be explained in a latter chapter. I always thought it would be cool for Naruto to have electric powers since I have always been a huge fan of superheroes and anime characters that have those powers.**

 **Harem: Okay so there seems to be some confusion on the whole harem thing. When I say harem I don't mean a large amount of girls in it. At most four or maybe five if you really push for it but that's a big maybe. I personally don't like huge harems, its hard to keep track of each girl and you can't really develop the relationship for them. If I do decide on a harem I want to keep it on the smallish size of like three to four because I want to develop a relationship between all the girls and Naruto. I will also try to come up with a believable way for there to be a harem key word being try.**

 **Pairing Decision: There is a reason as to why I'm leaning more to the harem route, and that is because the people who have asked for it give me reasons for their decision. Be it through PM or through reviews they tell me why they want it. So if you want me to seriously consider the single pairing please give me more reasons than 'Don't do a harem'. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Amount of Chapters for the Mission: This mission will probably end in the next chapter and if not then the next one. Though it is unlikely that it will take longer than one more chapter. I didn't want to rush the mission since I wanted it to be a character building set of chapters for Naruto and his friends.**

 **Story's Pace: I'm keeping it slower than most fanfics because I want to take my time with this story and not just rush it. If I do then I'm just making a horrible fanfic, at least when I take my time I can make a not too bad fanfic.**

 **Akame's Breakdown: The reason she started freaking out was because she was really worried about Naruto. If you saw the anime and or manga then you know that she cares deeply about her friends. And since that is a huge part of her character for me I decided to make that apart of her character in this story.**

 **Cheesy Scenes: Despite them being cliche and cheesy they are good ways to improve characters in my opinion. As long as they are not overused and are the sole reason for the power of the characters then I like them. God knows how annoying it is when everything revolves around friendship.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 6,018**


	7. Chapter 7: The End of a Mission

AN: Sorry that this took so long. Nothing much to say other than look down at the AN for some information as to why I took so long to update and for the future plans for this story. Anyways on to the story!

 **Warning: There are a few Dark Scenes in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Seven  
**

The now named Adam pulled up a wooden stool that was nearby and sat down while facing Naruto.

"Where am I? How long was I out?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the tent. He saw some weapons, White Fang uniforms, masks, and maps on a table. He also noticed that there was some medical equipment that was next to him on a metal table and some bloodied rags. He was a little surprised by the amount of blood that could be seen on the many rags that they must have used to stop his bleeding. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was only wearing his torn up pants and bandages that covered some of his chest.

"Well to answer your first question, you are in our camp's medical tent. Though I'm pretty sure you figured that out. As for your second question you were out for around a day." Adam answered. Naruto slowly nodded in thanks and tried to get up but was unable to due feeling a sharp pain go through his body when he tried.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adam stated to Naruto who just looked back at him with a confused look. "You came in here with a lot of wounds that would normally put most people out of commission for a while." Adam answered his unasked question.

"Fractured ribs, moderate concussion, fractured arm, slash wounds, and a high amount of blood-loss." Adam listed off the injuries that Naruto had. "I'm surprised that you aren't in a comma."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto responded with surprised eyes. He didn't think he was that injured when he was fighting with the androids. Then again he didn't really have enough time to examine his wounds while he was doing his best at not dying.

"What happened after I passed out?" Naruto asked, after having gotten over his surprise at his wounds.

"Well I don't know much but from what your platoon tells me they found you after you used what they think is your semblance and brought you here." That raised some questions for Naruto, he didn't remember activating his semblance.

"We took you in and our medics went to work on healing you, but it appeared that it wasn't really needed due to your wounds healing very fast." Adam told him with a curious look. His medics had told him that they had never seen anything like it. Naruto's wounds healed much faster than what aura could normally heal and his internal wounds also healed which was impossible for aura. So it goes without saying that Adam was very curious as to how Naruto's aura could heal so him so fast.

"After the medics did all they could they said that all you needed was rest and that you would most likely be out for a couple of days, but I guess they were wrong." Adam said with a hint of amusement.

"Then there was also your group of friends who came in to check on you when the medics gave them the all clear." Naruto smiled lightly at the mention of his friends concern for him. It felt nice knowing that they cared for him. "Though that red eyed girl wouldn't leave your side at all until your friends dragged her away." Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of guilt. He felt bad that he had worried them so much now.

"Now if you don't mind I want to ask you a few questions now." Adam's voice gained a serious tone as he questioned Naruto. Naruto noticed his fellow Faunus' tone and gained a serious look in response and gestured for Adam to continue.

"Do you remember what happened during your fight with the Schnee's androids?" His voice showed that he was dead serious. Naruto looked a little confused as to what Adam was getting at but answered nonetheless.

"I remember almost passing out from blood-loss and then I remember a sudden strength washing over my body and after that, nothing." Naruto truthfully told the red haired Faunus. He honestly didn't remember what had happened after that sudden power filled him. Adam nodded in acceptance at Naruto's answer.

"So that you know I will tell you what happened." Naruto listened to Adam's words with rapt attention. "Your friend Shikamaru told us that you caught yourself before you fell and that arcs of lighting began surrounding your body as you faced your enemies. After that you whispered something that he couldn't hear and then an electrical pulse was released and the androids fell down, deactivated." Adam informed Naruto of his apparent semblance. He really hoped that Naruto could use his semblance once again, it would certainly make their job of infiltrating the lab much easier.

"After that you passed out and well, you know the rest." Naruto nodded absentmindedly, too busy trying to figure out how he activated his semblance. He looked down at his hand and opened and closed it before attempting to use some form of electricity. He was rewarded with arcs of blue electricity beginning to cover his hand. After examining his electrified hand for a little bit he pointed two of his fingers at the ground and electricity shot from his fingers to the direction he was pointing in a lightning bolt like fashion. **(1)**

"That was so cool…" Naruto spoke to himself as he observed the scorched mark on the ground. Call him childish but he always wanted to have an awesome semblance like that. He was twelve, albeit a more mature one (kinda), so he was allowed to want to have cool powers.

Naruto began focusing more aura into his hand and saw that the electricity was becoming more visible and was starting to let off a sort of chirping noise. **(2)** He was however forced to stop his little experiment when he suddenly felt almost all of his aura disappear and after catching his breath he looked down at his hand and noticed that some of his skin was peeled back. Naruto winced when the pain from his attack caught up with his brain.

'Note to self, don't try that until I get better control.' Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed some nearby bandages and proceeded to wrap his hurt hand with them. 'God it hurts to just wrap my hand in bandages! Definitely not doing that again until I know how to control it better!' Naruto thought with another wince when his hand made contact with the bandages.

Adam meanwhile was watching the spectacle with widened eyes.

'I didn't know he could concentrate the electricity like that!' Adam thought with obvious surprise. However this was a great opportunity for him, if Naruto could do that then he must be able to use the same attack as he did when fighting the androids.

Before either of them could speak someone bust through the entrance of the tent and rushed to Adam's side.

"Adam, are you alright?!" A young androgynous green haired beetle Faunus yelled out as he held a sword in his hands. Said beetle Faunus had mocha skin and bright orange pupil-less eyes and was wearing the standard White Fang uniform. Behind them was a stinger like tail that was swaying around dangerously as if it was a cobra waiting to strike. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the tail and silently gulped when the tail was aiming at his face.

"I'm fine Fū. Our patient here was just testing out his new found semblance. Nothing to worry about." Adam defused the situation with a calm voice. Fū nodded and reluctantly lowered the blade while also lowering his stinger/tail. Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and relaxed. He did not want to know what it felt like to be hit by the stinger like tail.

"Now that we have settled that situation, how about we go and get something to eat cause I'm starving!" Naruto said with a smile hoping that they would agree. He really hoped that they would let him get some ramen. He even voiced that thought out loud.

"Do you think that I can have ramen?" He asked with his patented fox-like grin. Adam just sighed as he watched the key to this mission go on about how ramen was the food of the gods. Fū on the other hand started relaxing around Naruto and laughed when he began rambling about the greatness of ramen.

It was really hard to hate such a friendly and funny person.

"Sure Naruto, we will get you some ramen to eat." Adam agreed with some reluctance. Naruto on the other hand just gained a larger smile and tried to get up but was quickly reminded why he wasn't standing by falling to the ground with a loud thud. Little did Naruto know that the chef here didn't have anything to make ramen and Adam had just lied to him.

"Um…do you think you can help me there?" Naruto spoke with a sheepish smile. Fū nodded and pulled Naruto up and began helping him walk as they made their way to the temporary mess hall, or tent if you will.

Naruto and Fū started to lag behind due to Fū having to help him along. Adam on the other hand began walking ahead of them and continued to walk without looking back. Naruto gained a slightly dejected look while Fū just sighed.

"Don't let his attitude affect you. Hes just been having a rough few days lately." Fū said as he defended Adam. Naruto gave a sigh of his own and accepted the answer. Naruto, figuring that it was pointless to mope about things like that, decided to talk to the green haired Faunus.

"So I know your name and you know mine but I don't think we introduced ourselves properly." Naruto said as he stopped moving. Fū stopped and thought about it and remembered that he was indeed correct.

"You're right. Well how about you start off then?" Fū offered. Naruto grinned and separated from his fellow Faunus and stood on his own.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He said with his hand outstretched for Fū to shake. Fū returned the gesture and shook his hand which made Naruto smile at the fact at least the second person he met since waking up wasn't a jerk.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto. My name is Fū and I hope that we get along for the time being." Fū said with an excited smile.

"Same here dude." Naruto said with his own smile. Fū on the other hand gained a curious look at Naruto's choice of words. After a few seconds it something seemed to have dawned on him and Fū sighed in exasperation before looking back up at Naruto with a deadpanned look.

"I'm a girl." Fū stated blandly. Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Naruto of course came back with a very eloquent response.

"Huh?" This seemed to not gain him any points with Fū as she only glared at him for his response. After a few seconds, Naruto's brain seemed to have finally made sense on what Fū had just said. He then began paling as he realized how much he had just screwed up.

Naruto, thinking quick, raised his hands in the air and got on his knees and then did a somersault and quickly assumed the traditional dogeza position. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he continued to prostrate himself before Fū. **(3)**

Fū stared at Naruto strangely before she began to laugh. It was just such a strange thing to do that she couldn't help but laugh. As she laughed she felt her anger begin to fade as she couldn't stay angry due to the ridiculousness of the situation. Naruto lifted his head up slowly and warily looked at Fū.

"So…do you forgive me?" He asked with a nervous tone. He had learned from his grandmother to never anger a woman. They were scary when mad, he had the bruises to prove it.

Fū's laughing died down a bit but she still let out a few giggles every now and then. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at Naruto with amusement still very clear on her face.

"Yeah, I forgive you." She finally stopped laughing but her smile didn't fade. "Honestly I should be used to this by now. Every time I meet someone new they think that I'm a guy just because I act like a boy. Hell even Adam, someone I've worked with since we both made it into the same platoon, still doesn't know that I'm a girl." She admitted with some annoyance at the last part.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "How could someone be so oblivious?!" He exclaimed in disbelief, completely forgetting that he wasn't one to talk. Fū just shrugged her shoulders with a tired sigh. She didn't know why and frankly she didn't really care at this point. Sure it was annoying to have to correct a person every time they mistook her for a boy but it still has some perks.

'Like…well there's…I've got nothing.' Fū thought with a dejected aura now surrounding her. Naruto patted her on the back in hopes of comforting her in her unfortunate situation. He could her begin to mutter to herself.

"So what if I act like a boy its not like that doesn't make me a girl." With every passing word he could see her get more and more dejecte- 'Oh wow there is a raincloud forming over her head…HOW DOES THAT WORK?!' He yelled internally in shock at the impossible feat Fū had just accomplished. Once again forgetting that he had done something similar before. They both continued to walk and hoped that they would be able to catch up to Adam. After walking for a bit they saw Adam standing and waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" He questioned with an uninterested tone. Both of them started to explain that they were forced to go slowly due to Naruto not being able to move very fast at the moment. Adam nodded and accepted their reasons and continued towards the tent.

Naruto walked along with them before remembering what Fū had told him. However before he could speak to Adam, Fū covered his mouth and pulled him aside and began whispering to him.

"Don't tell him about my gender!" She whispered loudly. Thankfully Adam was distracted with seeing a red cloth waving from a table so he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Why?" Naruto in confusion. Fū sighed and started explaining.

"Adam prides himself on being very keen and being able to see and understand things that others would not be able to. He is actually very good at that in a battle, but only in a battle. He happens to be very bad with seeing and understanding things that most people would consider common. So basically he lacks common sense." Naruto looked at her with obvious disbelief. Fū, seeing his disbelief just sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot since Naruto showed up.

"Trust me on this. The last time Adam found out that he missed something so obvious he didn't speak to anyone for three days! And that was just something small. If he found out that I was a girl and he never noticed then he would probably go into some sort of self imposed exile for an indefinite amount of time!" Fū stated in horror. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for her if Adam left.

 **-Fū's Imagination-**

"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." Adam stated dramatically as he walked off into the sunset. Fū on the other hand was laying on the ground with an outstretched hand that reached for her leader.

"Adam, don't leave!" She yelled with tears leaking from her eyes in a comical waterfall like fashion as she watched one of her most precious people leave.

 **-Fū's Imagination End-**

'The horror!' Fū thought to herself as she began panicking. Naruto just stood off to the side and watched as Fū had her little freak out. He sighed and shook her out of her freak out session.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell him that you're a girl and that he is an idi-" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence due to Fū's stinger/tail being pointed at his face. Naruto began nervously sweating.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Fū asked with an all too sweet voice. Naruto lightly pushed away the stinger with his finger. "No, I think I'm good." She smirked and lowered her stinger.

'I really need to stop pissing off girls like that.' He thought to himself as both him and Fū went to stop Adam from charging the red piece of cloth that in his words, "was mocking me". After covering Adam's eyes and throwing the red cloth as far as possible from him they all, once again, began walking toward the tent.

As they were getting closer Naruto saw a figure getting closer and closer to them as they continued to move. He squinted his eyes and saw that whatever it was it was moving fast. He could also faintly hear something in the distance.

"FOXY!" Naruto began sweating nervously. He knew that voice and that nickname, how could he forget the voice that likes to torture him everyday with teasing? The worst part was she was not stopping her mad dash towards him.

"Anko, wait!" He yelled in an attempt to stop his impending doom. Unfortunately she didn't stop and was still on a crash course for Naruto. Fū, noticing the violet haired girl running towards them subtly started moving away from Naruto who was now standing by himself. Naruto looked over at Fū and saw that she was moving away from him. He could only look at her in betrayal as she simply laughed awkwardly and mouthed "Sorry" to him.

"Traitor!" Was all he was able to yell out before Anko finally reached him.

He felt the air leave him when Anko tackled him to the ground. Naruto groaned when he felt some pain shoot throughout his body.

"What was that for Anko?" He asked with a pained grunt. The only answer he received was the feeling of his bandages beginning to get wet. Naruto worried that he might have re-opened the wounds but soon found that not to be the case. He looked down and saw that Anko's shoulders were shaking and he could faintly hear the sound of her crying.

"You idiot…I was so worried…" Was the only thing she said as she began hugging him close. Naruto ignored the flash of pain that he felt in favor of hugging Anko back. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He responded with a guilty look.

"You better be." She said with a small smile as she hugged him a little tighter. They both laid there on the ground in amicable silence as they continued to hug each other. Or at least until Naruto spoke up.

"I don't mean to be rude but you're kinda hurting me." Naruto lightly joked with his eyes closed due to the pain. Anko's eyes widened and she immediately let go of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't kno- well I did but I thought you were okay since you were moving around!" Naruto stared at the now rambling Anko in surprise. "Stupid, of course he's not okay he has bandages covering him." She said lowly to herself. Naruto lightly chuckled at his snake friend's eccentric actions.

'She looks kinda cute when she's all flustered like this.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch Anko beating herself up over hurting him. It was funny seeing someone who usually teased him become the one getting teased. Oh how sweet revenge was.

During this whole little incident between the two friends Adam and Fū merely watched on the sidelines. Adam was frankly slightly annoyed, he didn't really think that this was the time or the place for such things but he also understood that some people needed to show their feelings for another person. Didn't mean he had to like it though. Fū on the other hand just looked at the scene with a smile in place. She thought it was a nice sweet moment for the two Faunus and she was always a bit of a romantic so she didn't mind this in the least.

"Well if you guys are finished then I would like to move on and get Naruto here some food so that he stop complaining about wanting ramen." Adam spoke with a tone the told them that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Both Naruto and Anko nodded while gulping lightly as they saw how much they had annoyed Adam.

"Sorry Adam." Anko apologized to the bull Faunus. Adam nodded his head in acknowledgment and they proceeded to make their way to the tent where all the food was served. Naruto began walking next to Anko and lightly nudged her getting her attention.

"How did you know his name was Adam?" Naruto questioned.

"Because he told our platoon when we made it here." Anko answered. Naruto gave his friend a confused look when he heard her response. Anko noticing his confusion answered his unasked question.

"He is the leader of the platoon we were meant to reinforce." Anko stated simply to her fox-like friend. Naruto mouth made an 'O' shape showing that he finally understood what she meant.

They finally reached the tent and Naruto was almost immediately asking for ramen but was then told that the chef couldn't make ramen. Naruto's pupils shrunk as he stared in abject horror at what he had just heard. After what seemed like eternity, Naruto began shaking. Anko, who had seen something similar beforehand, backed up and covered her ears. Adam and Fū on the other hand did not know what was happening.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled in despair as he fell down to his hands and knees and began weeping for his lost ramen. Adam and Fū were currently reeling from the shock of Naruto's loud yell and were having trouble hearing anything. Anko on the other hand stopped covering her ears and laughed at the actions of her friend and fellow White Fang members.

'I'm really glad you're okay, Naruto.' She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Forty Five Minutes Later-**

"Are you okay Foxy?" Anko asked with barely restrained laughter. Naruto just glared at Anko and went back to sulking about how he didn't have any ramen and that he had to settle for a steak.

No matter what Anko told him, steak was not as good as ramen! He would hear none of that blasphemy from a naysayer.

Adam just waited for Naruto to finish his sulking while Fū was busy laughing at her new friend's silly actions.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice said with a surprised tone. Naruto looked over to the voice and saw that Blake was walking towards them with a small book in her hands. She gained a large smile (for her) and began walking towards him at a quicker pace than before. Naruto and Anko smiled at her and also began to walk towards her.

Adam on the other hand was very glad that he was wearing a mask right now. Once he saw Blake his heart began beating faster than before and his breath quickened. Fū noticed her superior's sudden change in attitude at the sight of the black haired cat Faunus and she silently began growling along with making a small clicking noise in the back of her throat.

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto." Blake said with a small smile as she approached her two friends and her fellow White Fang members. "You and me both Blake." Naruto responded with a grin as he gave her a friendly one armed hug which she returned. Adam who saw the gesture of affection couldn't help but feel something begin to burn in his body, jealousy. Once both of them parted Blake spoke up.

"If you are awake then you should probably let Akame and Shikamaru know as soon as possible." Naruto nodded in agreement and left to go look for his last two friends with Anko. After he left Blake looked towards Adam and Fū and nodded to them before leaving herself. Adam just looked at the place where Blake used to be standing and clenched his fists hard.

'Don't think about that Adam you don't have time to think about that.' He berated himself as he walked away back to his personal tent. Fū, like the ever faithful subordinate, followed him and glared lightly at the retreating figure of Blake before looking back in front of her.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto and Anko-**

"Now if I was a lazy ass where would I be?" Naruto asked himself as he thought of all the places his childhood friend could be.

"He is probably somewhere looking up at the sky and watching the clouds while muttering troublesome the entire time." Anko deadpanned. Naruto chuckled a bit, it was funny because Shikamaru would most likely be doing that.

"Well since we aren't getting anywhere trying to find Shika why don't we look for Akame?" Naruto asked. The only reason they were looking for Shikamaru first was because he seemed like the easiest to find out of the him and Akame. Though that appeared to be wrong considering they had been looking for their sloth Faunus friend for around twenty minutes now and they still couldn't find him.

"That seems like a much better idea right about now." Anko agreed to Naruto's suggestion. They began searching for the red eyed cat Faunus and finally found her at medical tent where Naruto used to be. She was currently walking back and forth with a troubled expression on her face.

"Hey Akame!" Naruto called out to her. She seemed to freeze for a second and slowly turned around and faced them. Her eyes widened when she saw them before she slowly began walking to them. Naruto was a little worried that he was going to get hit when she finally reached them. However he wasn't really prepared for her to hug him and begin crying like Anko. After getting over his shock he hugged her back.

"Naruto-san…" She lowly said as she hugged him with more force. With every passing second Naruto felt even more guilty. He didn't want to worry them like this ever again.

"Its okay. I'm here Akame." He said with his best soothing voice. It seemed to have worked because she calmed down and slowly let go of him. After she let go she looked up at him with one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen. Even more beautiful than when she and him became friends. It was a smile of pure, unadulterated joy and dammit did he love that smile.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Naruto would never get tired of that beautiful smile of hers. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and felt his heart begin to beat faster. His heart began to hurt slightly but not in a bad way.

"Y-yeah you and me both!" He said with a stutter as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Akame looked a little confused by her best friend's strange actions and simply decided to ignore it. Anko, who was standing of to the side, watched the special moment between her two friends and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed but she quickly buried that feeling as quickly as it came. She chalked it up to her wounds acting up.

"Well now that we found you we should probably go and finish looking for Shikamaru!" Anko said loudly, hoping that her interrupting the scene would make whatever she was feeling go away. Both Akame and Naruto turned to her and agreed with her.

All three of them turned to go and look for their lazy friend but they were stopped saw him walking towards them along with Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said in a laid back tone as he waved lazily at them. Shikamaru copied his superior's actions and greeted his group of friends.

"Good to see you up Naruto." Shikamaru lazily said as he yawned. The rest of the group sweatdropped at his laziness. 'He wasn't even surprised that I/Naruto was up.' Naruto and his two friends thought respectively.

"Yeah its good to be up and about. Though the medics said I couldn't do any strenuous activities until a few days. But with my healing they said I might be able to run around in about a day." Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment. Despite putting up a good front he was very worried for Naruto when he charged at the androids. It was like their tribes destruction all over again, just like how he was helpless as he watched his friends get slaughtered by the Grimm and the masked people.

"Well that's good. I would hate for you to miss the finale of this mission." Kakashi spoke up with his usual eye smile.

"What do you mean finale?" Naruto questioned. Anko and Akame also looked pretty clueless as to what their CO was talking about. Kakashi's eye smile shrank for a split second before going back to normal before any of them could see it.

"What I mean is that Adam and I are going to be discussing plans on how to deal with the lab in a few hours along with personally chosen strategists from each of our platoons." He explained to his soldiers. They nodded in understanding.

"So who did you choose to go with you?" Anko asked curiously.

"Glad you asked that! I chose Shikamaru obviously," All of them understood why he chose their sloth friend. As lazy as he is, he is still a genius when it comes to strategies. "And finally I chose Naruto." Now that threw everyone for a loop.

"Me?" Naruto asked with obvious confusion. He wasn't the smartest person when it came to plans and stuff like that. Granted he was smarter than average people (kinda) but he was certainly no Shikamaru.

"Yes you." Kakashi said in an uncaring manner. He expected Naruto to be confused so he wasn't surprised at all. "Why?" Was all Naruto could think to say.

"I will answer that question when you, Shikamaru, and I go and meet up with Adam and his chosen strategists. For now though I want you to go and rest up cause we are going to be busy in a little bit." He said with an eye smile as he walked away to go and do whatever he normally does.

No one noticed but Kakashi pulled out a Ninjas of Love book. He immediately began giggling perversely while muttering 'Oh you dirty girl' to himself as he continued to walk. Any females who heard him glared at him as he walked by, but he didn't notice. Being far to engrossed into his smut to worry about appearances.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto and Shikamaru were currently in a large tent and were sitting off to the side watching as the two leaders of the platoons were arguing on what to do. They had been arguing for the past thirty minutes and neither of them had come up with an effective plan that would win them the battle while also losing the least amount of men.

"We are getting nowhere here!" Adam yelled in frustration as he punched the table that he was leaning on, destroying it in the process. Kakashi kept an impassive face on as he watched he fellow platoon leader get more and more frustrated.

"Well taking your anger out on the poor table certainly isn't helping our problem." Kakashi taunted his younger ally. Adam growled in anger and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Care to run that by me again?" Adam asked with barely restrained anger. He was not in the mood for Kakashi's jokes. Normally he wouldn't attack a fellow Faunus but right now he was far too frustrated to care about that. Kakashi on the other hand just chuckled lightly as he put his hands up in placating manner.

"Now, now lets not be hasty here. I was merely saying that you losing your temper would not help us right now. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Kakashi said with an eye smile which only served to anger Adam even more than before.

"However…" Suddenly Kakashi lost all of his previous laid back attitude. Adam suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure come over him. He began sweating and he felt as though he was prey right now and the man in front of him was his predator. It became hard for him to breath and he began experiencing visions of his death. He had felt something like this before but never to this degree.

"I wouldn't take out that sword if I were you, boy. Cause if you do…" Adam felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turned his head around lightly and saw that Kakashi was standing right behind him with a knife in hand and said knife was pointing towards his neck. He looked back to where Kakashi was standing before and saw that he was gone.

"You're gonna get hurt." Kakashi said in a low threatening tone. Kakashi's eyes had changed from his normal dark gray eyes to blood red ones. **(** **4** **)**

'How did he get behind me so fast?!' Adam thought to himself as his mind was trying to process the speed at which his fellow White Fang member had moved to have gotten behind him.

"Well since we got that worked out how 'bout we try to figure out what to do next!" Kakashi's mood switched as if it was on a light switch. His eyes also returned to normal before anyone else besides Adam could see them. Everyone around him gulped a bit. It was somewhat disturbing seeing someone go from laid back to murderous and then back to laid back.

'He must be bipolar.' Was the general opinion for the group.

"Agreed." Adam said with his composure back in place, hoping that he could save some face. Though he was still shaking lightly due to the images of his grizzly death. Its hard to forget images of him getting his head torn off and then that being placed on a pike as it watched Kakashi rip his body apart. Yeah that was horrifying to say the least.

"Glad to see you agree Adam! Now since me and Adam can't figure anything out how about we let some of our charges come up with some ideas. I'm sure that a different perspective would do us some good in a situation like this." Kakashi suggested with an eye smile.

"Why should we take advice on how to attack the lab from soldiers who aren't even finished with their basic training yet?!" A goat Faunus from Adam's platoon yelled out in outrage. Adam just sighed while Kakashi's laid back attitude remained unchanged.

"While I don't like how one of my soldiers spoke for me…" Adam glared at the Faunus who spoke while said Faunus started shrinking under his leader's glare. He began sweating nervously and immediately backed off and stood with the rest of his fellow chosen platoon members. "I do have to agree with what he pointed out. Why should we listen to a soldier who hasn't finished their training?" Adam may have agreed with Kakashi on bringing some more minds to think on the matter. After all two heads were better than one. Or more than two heads in this situation.

However he didn't really think that Kakashi would actually bring someone. He mostly did it out of niceties more than anything else.

"Well the reason is quite simple my young irritable friend," Adam growled a bit but held back anything he was going to say. "Shikamaru here has a genius intellect despite his lazy attitude." Now it was Shikamaru's turn to growl though it was more out of annoyance than anger.

"And as for young Naruto here well that is also quite simple. He may not be a genius when it comes to well thought out plans. He is still smart in terms of thinking on the fly. In fact when placed in an unfavorable situation he usually comes up with plans so crazy that they work." Kakashi explained to Adam his reasons in a proud tone. He was very proud by how well some of his soldiers were progressing along with their training.

"I think that is more than enough reason for them to be here and for us to at least here out some of their suggestions." Kakashi finished off explaining his reasons while also silently daring Adam to question him. It was always fun for him to irritate his comrades, especially someone uptight like Adam.

Adam looked slightly angered but eventually conceded. "Fine. We will listen to what they have to say." He said with a slightly bitter tone.

"But sir!" The goat Faunus from before spoke up in protest. However his words were stopped by Fū raising her blade at his neck. "Don't question my orders or I will report you for insubordination!" Adam ordered the man. The goat Faunus once again backed off and stood back in line with his platoon members. Adam gestured for Fū to lower her sword which she did as soon as he ordered it. Though she was still glaring at the man for interrupting her leader.

"So getting back on topic. Shikamaru give us your best plan." Kakashi ordered his subordinate.

"Do I have to? Its just so troublesome." Shikamaru whined back lightly. He really didn't want to be bothered by doing this. Kakashi gave him a look that showed he needed to be serious right now. Shikamaru finally conceded and sighed while walking forward to his superiors.

"Okay fine. First I need to know how many soldier we have in total." Shikamaru told his two superiors. Adam thought for a second before giving his answer.

"My platoon is comprised of fifty soldiers." Adam said.

"And we have around fifteen combat able soldiers." Kakashi answered with a slightly saddened tone. He was still upset that he had lost three of his soldiers and that two others were taken out of the fight completely due to severe injuries. However he wouldn't let that effect this mission. He had been trained to not let his emotions get the better of him, and while he didn't obey that rule completely he still followed it to some extent.

"So all in all sixty-five soldiers huh? Well I can make do with that. Okay, my plan is that I want any soldier that's a good shot take some standard sniper rifles and go to an elevated position that gives you a good shot on the lab and it's defenses. At most I want two snipers up on the elevated position. Along with a few soldiers that will use some heavy duty firepower like RPGs or destructive semblances if there are any that have one." Shikamaru explained the first part of his plan.

"After that I want the rest of the soldiers to be divided into two groups. The first will be the distraction force which will be the larger of the groups. They will launch a frontal assault on the lab, drawing the attention of the Schnee androids and creating a diversion. The second group will comprise of at most five soldiers. They will need to be the best of the best between our two platoons. If possible I want this infiltration squad to be led by Kakashi because, no offense to you sir," He looked at Adam showing who he was talking to. "But you don't seem like the kind of person who would take a stealth mission well." Shikamaru said with a tone that showed he didn't mean anything by it.

Adam growled at the comment but accepted it. He did kinda have a problem with stealth because he enjoyed fighting up close and watching his enemies fall before him as they begged for mercy. 'Where did that come from?' Adam questioned himself. He brushed off those thoughts as he focused on listening to Shikamaru's plan.

"Once the infiltrations group is inside they will sneak their way through the lab and get to the control room where the controls for the androids will be. They will need to shut the androids down and open the doors for the main force and once we do that then we will be able to finish this mission and get back to our normal lives within the White Fang." Shikamaru finished explaining his plan with a tired look.

Adam looked surprised by the young Faunus. Despite being in charge of his own platoon he wasn't exactly the absolute smartest in terms of strategy. Kakashi on the other hand looked very proud of Shikamaru and mentally praised his subordinate. He agreed with the plan and despite it being very simple it was one of the safer courses of action.

"Well that is better than any plan that we have had so I think I will agree with that." Kakashi said with satisfaction. He was really bored being in a strategy meeting like this. Especially since it kept him form his Ninjas of Love and Icha Icha.

"What about your other subordinate?" Adam questioned while gesturing towards Naruto.

"Nah, I got nothing better than that." Naruto told Adam. He thought that it was also the best course of action. Adam sighed and grunted in agreement with the younger Faunus.

"Great!" Kakashi spoke with a pleased tone. "Then we enact this plan tomorrow at 0300 hours." All of the occupants saluted the highest ranking officer in the tent and proceeded to file out of the tent. Naruto and Shikamaru were both making their way out but Naruto was stopped before he could leave.

"Hold on a second Naruto. I want to speak with you privately." Kakashi told his favorite blonde as he held onto his shoulder. Naruto nodded and told Shikamaru to go and explain it to the rest of their friends. After Shikamaru left it was just Naruto and Kakashi standing in the tent.

"So what do you want sir?" Naruto questioned stiffly. He really wasn't all that great with respect and all that jazz. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's discomfort.

"I have decided on the people I want to go with me in the infiltration force. You will be one along with Akame and Blake. Out of everyone here you three are the stealthiest." Naruto gained a proud look. "Second to me of course." Naruto just glared at his superior, however he was confused by something.

"What about Anko and Shikamaru?" Kakashi expected that question and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Anko is too loud in attacking and Shikamaru is simply not suited for this kind of mission. He is more suited to planning and organizing a striking force than actual combat. Though he is better than most soldiers he would be best suited for the distracting force." Kakashi explained to Naruto who worried about his two friend but excepted the reasons.

"So I want you to tell Akame and Blake to be ready for that tomorrow." Naruto saluted in acknowledgment and started walking back to find Akame and Blake. After that he would go back to the medical tent. The medics still wanted to check him for injuries and told him to go back there after he finished whatever he had to do.

After Naruto left Kakashi began leaving himself to prepare for his own personal mission.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Early Next Morning-**

In a forest close to the Schnee lab were all of the soldiers assigned to this mission. In total sixty-five men and women were standing at attention, waiting for their orders. In front of those soldiers were the two leaders of both platoons, Kakashi and Adam.

"Okay all of you listen up!" Adam called out. Everyone soon paid full attention to their bull headed leader. (Totally on purpose) Adam looked out at all of those under his command and mentally checked whether or not they looked ready. He sighed in slight annoyance when he saw a few shaking with what he could only assume was fear.

"Today is the day where this mission's success is decided. Today we are going to attack the lab and free our captive brothers and sisters! We shall punish the ones who have held them prisoner and we shall all prove that the Faunus will not take anymore abuse from our human tyrants!" He yelled with vigor as he unsheathed his personal blade and held it up in the air.

The crowd of White Fang soldiers yelled in a large battle cry and brought out their own weapons and held them in the air. The only ones who were not doing that was Naruto, Akame, Blake, and Shikamaru. Anko on the other hand raised her weapon in a cheer and grew excited for getting some payback on some androids.

After Adam finished his little speech he stepped to the side and allowed his fellow platoon leader to take the spotlight so to speak. Kakashi walked up with a lazy look, it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Okay I want to get this over with so I want my team to come with me." He said as he held his hand up to his mouth, covering his yawn. He then got off stage and began walking towards one of the little tents they set up that held weapons and similar things that would be used in a battle. Basically a small armory.

The three young Faunus followed their leader as he walked away from the crowd. Once they reached the tent they were then stopped by Kakashi as he turned back to them suddenly.

"Okay you three I want each of you to grab a weapon of your choosing that doesn't make a lot of noise. After all we need to be especially quiet on this mission." He directed them to the weapon section that held all of the silent weapons like swords, knives, suppressed guns, and little E.M.P. grenades.

They all walked up to the weapon selection and took their desired weapons. Akame grabbed a standard sword and began test swinging it. Blake grabbed a suppressed pistol and aimed down sight with it as she got used to holding it. Naruto on the other hand grabbed a normal sword like Akame but also a suppressed pistol like Blake. He held the sword in his right hand while he aimed down sight with the pistol which was in his left hand.

Kakashi meanwhile observed his subordinate's choices in weapons and hummed to himself in approval.

"Okay now that you've chosen your weapons all of us have to go and wait for the distraction to start so be ready for when the battle starts." He told them as he took out his own weapon which were two strange looking knives. **(5)** They all nodded and stood at attention as Kakashi walked away and towards their waiting spot.

"So you guys ready for this or what?" Naruto asked with an excited grin. Akame smiled lightly and nodded. "I am ready Naruto-san." She responded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be so, yeah lets do this." Blake told her fox friend with some amusement in her voice. Naruto's grin increased in size as he happily began walking out of the tent to follow his platoon leader.

"Well then lets go and kick some ass!"

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Adam and His Soldiers-**

"Is everything ready?" Adam asked seriously as he looked at the lab. There were security androids in front of the building along with some on top of it. No doubt equipped with some long range firepower. He then looked out on the field where they would be fighting and silently cursed at the fact that there wasn't much cover.

"Yes Adam, everything is ready and the attack will start on your command." Fū said as she stood behind him. He nodded and stood up and stood in front of all the soldiers under his command. All the soldiers tightened their grips on their weapons as they waited for the signal to come from their leader.

"Today will be the first major attack on the Schnee. Today will be the day that we show the humans we are not to be taken lightly." He paused and pulled out his blade. "Today is the day that we start our journey to equality!" Adam yelled as he raised his sword in the air. All of the White Fang soldiers cheered and yelled as they lost their previous nervousness about the upcoming battle.

"For the Faunus!" Adam yelled as he ran forward along with Fū. The rest of the soldiers didn't need anymore incentive and they all ran forward and began heading for cover as the few soldiers placed on the ridge above them began giving cover fire for them. The White Fang snipers aimed at the androids on the top of the building along with aiming at any android that had heavy firepower.

As the main force got close they saw some androids with their swords out charge at them while some other androids aimed at them with their guns. The White Fang soldiers also brought out their guns and began returning fire at their enemies. By the first minute of the battle was over there was already two Faunus soldiers dead along with five androids shot down.

Adam quickly brought out his sword and began deflecting any bullets that were headed for him. With every shot that hit his blade his clothes and body would begin to start glowing red and he felt power fill him.

"Fū take out the gunners!" He ordered his ever loyal subordinate. She grinned and started running as fast she could towards the gunners while dodging any bullets that came her way as best she could and when she couldn't dodge she let her aura defend her from it. Once she gained enough speed she jumped as high as she could into the air. As soon she reached a suitable height her aura began glowing around her until she sprouted glowing green wings from her back. She immediately started flying towards the androids and began ripping them apart in quick succession with her blade.

The onlookers could only see blurs of green due to how fast she was moving. The androids themselves couldn't even hope to lock on to her and were forced to await their incoming doom.

After around three minutes of flying around Fū landed next to Adam who had just killed an android. Adam looked at her with a knowing look.

"You ran out of aura didn't you?" He asked rhetorically, though she nodded in response anyways.

"Yeah, man those things take a lot out of me!" She whined as she sat down behind cover and began taking deep breaths as she attempted to regain her energy.

"Well catch your breath and then I want you back in the fight." He ordered her as he prepared to go back and join his men in their fight. She halfheartedly saluted him before going back to resting. Adam was just about to run back out there but was stopped when he heard screams. He looked over in the direction of the screams and cursed when he saw the cause.

In front of the lab was three Spider-Droids that were shooting and stomping on the White Fang soldiers that attempted to get anywhere near them. Adam could already see around ten dead soldiers in front of the giant robots. He growled and began running at full speed towards the closest one.

Once he was close enough he began slicing at the robot with lightning fast strikes. He attacked the legs, the head, and the arms all the while dodging as many attacks as possible. However his attacks weren't having much of an effect on the Spider-Droid's armor and he was forced to back up when it tried to stomp on him. He quickly hid behind some cover as the Spider-Droid shot at him.

"Why are there so many androids and Spider-Droids here?! This is way to much security for just guarding some captive Faunus and a few experiments. Something isn't right with this mission." Adam said to himself. He was unfortunately forced to jump away from his cover when the Spider-Droid destroyed it with a powered up shot.

"Kakashi you better hurry up and deactivate these things or we won't be able to survive for much longer!" He yelled as he charged at the spider like robot once again.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With the Infiltration Team-**

Naruto was currently hiding behind a crate as he silently watched two androids walk past him. As soon as he was sure that they were no longer capable of hearing them he quickly moved silently forward.

'Split up he says, it will make it faster he says, well it may have been true but why did I have to be by myself when we split up?!' He thought to himself as he continued to trek down the halls while staying in the shadows. He had been walking around here for a while now and he still couldn't find anything that looked like a control room.

'Oh well at least I can move at my own pace.' He looked on the bright side of his situation. He continued to walk down the halls until he heard some voices coming from around the corner. He quickly jumped up onto the ceiling and applied some aura to his hands and feet which allowed him to stick to it.

Naruto mentally thanked his perverted old grandfather for teaching him how to stick to walls with aura. He then quietly listened in on the conversation that the two people, that he noticed were scientists, were having.

"So how is it going with your experiments on that animal?" The man asked with a slight disgusted tone at the words animal.

"Oh you mean the rhino Faunus? Its going good, though when I infuse them with some dust they unfortunately sometimes die. Its just so annoying that I have to spend my time getting another one to experiment on. It also doesn't help that we don't have many rhino Faunus in holding after all due to their natural high pain tolerance they can usually last much longer than the other test subjects." The scientist said, more concerned over the limited amount of test subjects instead of the fact that they were murdering innocent Faunus in cold blood.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger and let out a low growl as he glared at the two men walking past him with a terrifying amount of hate. He forced himself not to just drop down and kill them for what they did to his people for their own sick amusement. Instead he waited for them to leave before moving on ahead.

After calming down and continuing to look for the room he finally found it. He saw an automatic door that had a sign next to it that read 'Control Room'. He quietly moved forward and let the door open in front of him before sneaking in. He looked around the room and saw what he was looking for.

'There you are!' In front of him was a large see through screen that was connected to a keyboard. The only problem he saw was that there was that there was a tall man standing in front of it and it didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon. Naruto began racking his brain as to how he was going to get the man to leave.

'Wait…I can just knock him out.' Naruto couldn't help but feel stupid for not doing that first. It didn't really matter if he was found out after he deactivated the androids and let the rest of his fellow White Fang soldiers in. The only other people in here were scientists and that was pretty much it. He grinned and sneaked behind his target. Naruto then raised the sword above his head and prepared to swing it down at the unsuspecting man.

All of the sudden though the man turned around.

.

.

.

They both stood in silence as they stared at each other. Naruto ended up speaking first.

"Well this is awkward." The man could only nod. "Well I'm in a rush so I'm going to knock you out now." Before the man could respond Naruto had already hit him on the back of the neck with the blunt end of his sword.

"Okay what do I press?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the high tech computer in front of him. He looked around the keyboard and started typing things that he hoped would work.

"Why isn't there a big red button that says deactivate?" He said to himself as he continued to type on the computer. After trying to figure out what to type he finally found the deactivation code for the androids.

"I hope that I'm not too late." Naruto pressed the button and he could see on the screen a warning flash in front of him that said 'Android Deactivated'. With his first objective complete he then opened the large metal doors that protected the lab quickly due to it not being as hard to figure out what to do. He could see many soldiers running in to the building and he kept an eye out for his two friends that were in the battle. He sighed in relief when he saw Anko running in along with Shikamaru.

"Okay, time to open the gates for the prisoners." He began opening the doors to all the prisoners through the control station. After he was sure that he had opened all of them he made his way out to meet up with his comrades.

"So what do you think about the place?" A voice spoke up before Naruto could leave. He quickly pulled out his gun and sword and faced the new presence in the room. In front of him was an averagely tall man with spiky black hair that had a white spot on it. He had glasses on, a yellow suit, blue tie, and to top it off a white lab coat. He looked happy and continued to calmly walk towards Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice. This man gave him the creeps so he didn't let down his guard. The man laughed at his question and did a bizarre pose in response.

"My true name isn't important but you may call me Dr. Stylish!" He exclaimed as rose petals suddenly fell around him. Naruto didn't respond to the strange action and kept his guard and his weapons up. Stylish seemed to not be affected by Naruto's actions and continued to smile at him.

"You seemed to have deactivated my androids and freed all my subjects. That wasn't very stylish at all." He said with a pout as he leaned his face into his hands. Naruto's grip tightened at the mention of the test subjects.

"So you're the one who allowed all this to happen?" Naruto asked with his anger barely held back. He didn't want to attack the man yet. For all he knew this Dr. Stylish could have set a trap for him or had a plan to stop him if he fought. The man hummed to himself as if he was thinking about it. Naruto's anger grew tenfold at the sight of the man's attitude.

"Yes." Naruto's palms began bleeding due to how much he was clenching his fists.

"Why?" Stylish seemed confused by the question. "Why would you experiment on Faunus like that?!" He yelled as he glared as hard as he could at the scientist. Dr. Stylish let loose another laugh except this one was filled with malice and cruelty.

"Because I can." Naruto's brain stopped working at that moment. "Because they should be honored that I allow a few good for nothing animals die for the betterment of humanity!" The man yelled with an insane grin as he laughed.

That was the last straw for Naruto.

Naruto rushed forward and slashed at the man and was rewarded with the feeling of a liquid hitting his face. He looked at his blade quickly and saw that it was covered in blood. He looked back at Stylish, who was now missing an arm, and glared more heatedly. Stylish just stood there with a smile still on his face as he looked at the young fox Faunus.

"You know, you are very interesting. Would you like to become my test subject?" He asked with an innocent smile. Naruto growled and shot his pistol at Stylish. He unloaded his clip into the mans chest and head. Stylish's body fell down to the ground and stopped moving. Naruto sighed and began walking out of the room.

"I will take that as a no." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He shakily looked back at what he assumed was a corpse but all he saw was the man's everlasting smile. Naruto's anger returned and his hands began to glow with lightning.

"I guess if you don't want to become a test subject for me then I guess I can just ask one of your friends." Naruto froze at those words. The only thing signaling that he heard Stylish was the sudden increase in the lightning's power and the sound of birds chirping.

"Shut up." Naruto spoke quietly as he walked towards Stylish.

"Oh I'm sure that your friends will be wonderful test subjects, especially that red eyed girl." Stylish spoke with a wistful tone, as if he was a kid who was thinking about what he wanted for his birthday. Naruto's eyes began to glow blue along with lightning beginning to spark around them.

" **DON'T TOUCH AKAME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"** Naruto yelled as he shot forward with his hands sparking with electricity. He rammed his lightning covered fist into Stylish's chest and kept it there as he hatefully glared into this monster's eyes.

"Well I feel like I've been issued a challenge." Stylish spoke with an amused voice as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes. He then raised his right hand and placed it against Naruto's face. He then began rubbing Naruto's cheek in a loving manner though it was obvious that there was no love behind it.

"You are truly a fascinating one. I can't wait to experiment on you and see just what makes you tick." Stylish said before closing his eyes and falling into eternal slumber. Naruto sighed and pulled out his hand from the man's chest. He grimaced when he was greeted by the squelching sound that accompanied his hand. After pulling out his hand he sat down on the floor and looked at his blood soaked hand. He could also tell that not all of it was Stylish's. Naruto could see the skin that was peeled back due to him using that attack before he was ready.

"Damn it." Naruto idly whispered to himself as he held his hand in pain. He sighed in relief when he felt his aura begin to numb the pain. Though his aura wasn't healing him due to him using almost all of his aura in that one attack, it still felt relieving for the pain to leave him.

Naruto looked back at Stylish's dead body and was shocked to see that it wasn't there anymore. Well it was still there but it just wasn't his body anymore. Instead of the body of Stylish there was a body of a young male rabbit Faunus. He had every wound that was inflicted on Stylish. Naruto began hyperventilating.

"How…I was sure that…no…NOOO!" He yelled as he held his head in pain. Images of his younger self flashed before his eyes. He could see his young self surrounded by dead bodies and he could see his little hands covered in blood. The bodies of his dead parents looked at him with their dead eyes as he cried into his blood soaked hands.

After that he passed out.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Kakashi Moments Earlier-**

"Guys we need to get out of here! The White Fang just broke in and they are freeing the test subjects along with destroying everything in their path." A man in a lab coat yelled out frantically. The other in the lab started collecting all their research and were making their way to the secret exit.

"No you don't." The next thing the rest of them know is that all of them started dying from fatal slashing wounds except for one who was knocked out. Kakashi came out from the shadows with his two knives that were covered in blood.

"Well I think I will take you in and see what you know." He spoke to the unconscious body. Kakashi sighed and looked around the lab for his original mission's objective. He found what he was looking for on the body of a dead scientist that was laying on the floor. He looked at the files and read them aloud.

"Aura transferring project. Tests have shown us that it is indeed possible to transfer the aura of one person to the other. However this transfer usually ends up with the giver dying and the recipient having a high chance of dying as well. The causes of death can vary. It could be from an overload of aura which causes the recipient to explode and ect. However the test subjects all seem to have little to no aura so therefore we need to gain more suitable subject to test the safety of the machine." With every word that came out of his mouth Kakashi felt like burning down this entire building and kill the unconscious man next to him right at that moment, but he refrained. Despite not liking it, he still had to deliver this to his superior.

"Better get going." He told himself as he grabbed the unconscious man and lifted him over his shoulder in a not so gentle way. He left the lab and began walking down the hallway. He reached Adam and the majority of the White Fang forces and picked up his pace.

"Hey Adam." He called out to his fellow leader. Adam looked at him and saw the body over his should and looked at him with some confusion.

"Why do you have a _human_ with you?" Adam said the human part with hate and disgust. Kakashi sighed at his younger comrade's attitude towards the human race. Kakashi himself wasn't a huge fan of humans either but he sure as hell didn't hate them. No that was more Adam's schtick.

"This _human_ is important to us do to him being one of the scientists that were in charge of some of the experiments here." Kakashi told Adam the half truth. Adam seemed to be pleased by the fact that they now had a prisoner but before he could celebrate he remembered what Kakashi said.

"Where are the rest?" Adam asked. "Dead." Kakashi answered simply. Adam nodded and told Kakashi to put him down on the floor so that someone could pick him up before taking him back to base for interrogation. After getting rid of the body they both stood next to each other in silence as they looked out at their soldiers running around doing their jobs.

"So how many did we lose?" Kakashi asked with an emotionless voice. He knew there were going to be casualties and he knew that he needed to prepared for the worst. Adam sighed and combed his hand through his hair as he gained a slightly sad look.

"We lost around thirty seven soldiers." Adam said with a grim voice. Kakashi grimaced at the numbers before accepting it. He would never get used to seeing his comrades dying like this.

"Thirty one from my platoon and six from yours." Kakashi just grunted in response before walking away from Adam and back into the building. Adam just watched Kakashi leave before he himself left and went to go check on his soldiers and wounded.

He reached the medical tent and walked inside and the first thing that he saw was an unconscious Fū with bandages covering her upper body along with a cast around her arm. He looked down at her with some sadness and proceeded to pull up a chair and sit down next to her.

"You always told me that you would take a bullet for me. I didn't think you were actually being serious." He spoke to his unconscious subordinate as he recalled what happened.

" _Adam get down!" He felt someone push him away and the next thing he saw was a bright light envelop his long time friend. "Fū!" Was all he yelled before he hit the ground._

"Get some rest and when you wake up you better be ready for a lot of work for you." Adam said with a small smile as he walked out of the tent. If he had looked back he would have seen a slight smile on Fū's face.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Kakashi-**

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Kakashi asked himself as he continued down the hall way looking for the control room. He knew that it was Naruto that deactivated the androids due to Akame and Blake telling him that they never found the control room. He doubted that Naruto was hurt but his instincts kept telling him that there was something wrong and that he needed to find Naruto.

He walked for a while longer and finally found the control room. He entered the room and saw the many computers that were inside the room along with the high tech gear that was scattered around the room as well. However the thing the drew his attention the most was the bloodied body of Naruto on the floor. Kakashi rushed to Naruto's side and checked him for wounds.

He sighed in relief when he found that most of the blood didn't belong to Naruto but instead someone else. Who he could only assume was one of the other bodies. However he grew worried when he examined his hands and saw the skin was peeled back and was bleeding. He looked over at the other two bodies and saw that one of them was unconscious and the other was dead. He furrowed his brow when he noticed that the dead body was a Faunus. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and proceeded to walk over to the unconscious man.

"Well I don't exactly like doing this but we don't really need anymore than one prisoner." He spoke to himself with an emotionless voice as he put his hands around the mans neck before quickly snapping the man's neck. A painless death.

"No…" Kakashi heard Naruto mumble something and quickly went back to watching over the young boy. Kakashi was however very surprised when he saw a tear escape Naruto's eye as he continued to mumble in his sleep. "It hurts…make it stop hurting!" Despite all of his skill in battle, Naruto was still only twelve years old and still very vulnerable emotionally. Kakashi looked at Naruto with worry in his eyes as he watched the young boy thrash around in his sleep.

Kakashi was very confused as what to do right now. He had never taken care of a kid before much less trying to comfort them as they had a nightmare. This was all new to him and he wasn't really getting used to it anytime soon.

As he saw Naruto begin to thrash around even more, to the point where Kakashi was worried that Naruto was going to hurt himself, he did the only thing he could think of. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head and began calmly petting him. This seemed to work decently as Naruto stopped thrashing and gained a more peaceful look as he slept.

"I don't get paid enough for this crap." Kakashi grumbled to himself, though the slight smile showed that he didn't mean it. He would let Naruto have his sleep before taking him back to the base. After all they still had a few hours to kill before the bullheads arrive to pick them up.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a son?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular as he smiled at the young blonde fox Faunus.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: And done! Wow this took a while and is now the longest chapter I have ever written. I had hoped to get this out a while ago but I got lazy then I got robbed and then…well things kinda went to shit for me. Anyways enough of my rambling on to certain things I need to discuss.**

 **First off the references**

 **(1): Like the lightning in Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **(2): Think the Chidori except less powerful due to him not even being close to mastering that yet.**

 **(3): Look up Diving Forward Roll Dogeza. If you find a video of it well that's even better.**

 **(4): It looks like the Sharingan except without the tomoe.**

 **(5): Think kunai except high tech looking along with being slightly bulkier and they are used more as melee weapons instead of a throwing weapons.**

 **Okay now on to things I want to discuss.**

 **Reason for Late Update: I kinda ended up procrastinating and just stopped working on it after a while and just recently my house was broken into while I was asleep and the people robbed a lot of my stuff and then I had to report it to the police. Really glad I wasn't hurt but yeeeaah…that sucks. And scary. Strangely enough they didn't go into my room, which is where my computer is, though I think that was because I snore REALLY loudly. Its honestly been really hard for me to sleep lately due to me being scared about how someone can just break into my house without me knowing. Also this chapter might not seem all that good to most of you and that's because I wasn't really feeling any inspiration while I was writing it. So I'm also sorry about that.**

 **Sappy Scenes: Yes I know that there were quite a few sappy scene but I thought that they were kind of cute and that they showed some development in the relationships between the characters.**

 **Fū: First off I want to say that no, Fū will not be an option for the pairing. And despite the little scene between her and Adam they might not end up together either. Also I added her for a reason and she will play a big part in the future.**

 **Naruto's Fast Healing: This will definitely be explained later on. I will tell you this though. It has something to do with Salem.**

 **Large Scale Battle: Yeah I suck at writing those even more than I do at writing normal fights. I hope that it was at least decent and that I wrote it well enough that you could at least understand what I meant.**

 **Naruto's Nightmares and Flashes of Images: I'm sure a few of you have guessed this but Naruto has PTSD. If he is exposed to too much blood, death, or stress then he will begin to relive his past and will fall unconscious. Now this is definitely a huge handicap for him and I know that some of you will most likely say that Naruto is stronger than that. However I want you all to remember that he is still a twelve year old boy and despite age no one should be able to get over that quickly if ever. He will eventually overcome this issue but for now this will be one of his major weaknesses.**

 **Kakashi and Naruto Scene: I love my family and I love my Dad with all my heart. So it makes me a little sad that so many Naruto fic make it so that Minato is a jerk of a father that could careless about Naruto. I also found it sad that Naruto never got a father figure besides Jiraiya and maybe Killer Bee. I also thought it would be cool for Naruto and Kakashi to have a father and son like relationship in this story. That was in honor of my dad and all dads everywhere.**

 **Dr. Stylish: He is from Akame ga Kill and I added him because I wanted their to be an evil human scientist. He will serve a purpose later on in the story though definitely not as big as Orochimaru. If you were confused by the scene where he "died" well allow me to explain. Stylish used his semblance which allowed him to change the appearance of the Faunus for a set amount of time and I will eventually explain his semblance later on.**

 **Future Plans for the Story: I have seen the RWBY Volume Four trailer a while ago and all I can say is AWESOME and that Weiss and Blake look amazing. I have so many ideas swimming around in my head but there is one major thing that I hope to do. I hope that I will be able to get all the way to Volume 4 in this story. I know that I might be jumping the gun here, probably am, but I really want to try and get there. Even if I decide that I want to go a different route than Volume 4 then I hope that all of you continue to read and tell me if you like the story or not. Cause honestly despite me doing this as a hobby I still like seeing the feedback you give me. It just makes me feel all happy when I get a positive comment and when I get a negative one it makes me think about what I did wrong so that I can try to do better.**

 **Character Ages: Just so that no one gets confused.**

 **Naruto: 12**

 **Akame: 12**

 **Anko: 13**

 **Shikamaru: 12**

 **Blake: 12**

 **Fū: 13 (Same with Adam so I went with what my gut told me.)**

 **Adam: 14 (I'm not really sure what his real age is so I just went with what I thought.)**

 **Kakashi: 26**

 **Dr. Stylish: 28**

 **Orochimaru: 50**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 12,212**


	8. Chapter 8: Revalations and Anger

AN: So I'm probably not going to update for a while. I have just gotten a new VN that came out recently and I want to play it and clear at least one or two routes for it. (Yes I know, I'm an otaku through and through) All in all that should take me around a week to a week and a half, depending on how much time I have to dedicate to real life so I should say after this don't expect me to start working on a chapter for at least a week. Also I will never abandon this story unless something life changing happens I won't ever abandon it. Even if it takes me months to update I will still update eventually. I just want all of you to know that. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Eight  
**

"Guh…" Naruto slowly woke up and sat up. He held his head in pain as he felt himself go through some minor headaches. Once his headache stopped he looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in a large ship that was currently flying through the night sky. He also felt himself laying on something moderately soft.

'A stretcher…dammit. I really need to stop passing out like that.' Naruto thought to himself bitterly as he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. This was a way to common of an occurrence for him.

"Glad to see you're awake." A familiar voice called out to him. He looked up and surprisingly smiled a bit at the speaker.

"Kakashi." It was a simple word that contained relief and exhaustion.

Kakashi just smiled lightly back in response. He was glad that his favorite charge was okay. (Though he would never tell Naruto that.) He was a bit worried when Naruto began thrashing around during a particularly bad nightmare. At one point it got so bad that Kakashi had to restrain Naruto so that he wouldn't hurt himself…again.

He definitely wasn't getting paid enough for this.

"Yo." Kakashi replied with an eye smile along with a slight wave of his hand.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked, feeling much more relaxed now. Kakashi hummed in thought as he mentally estimated the amount of time Naruto had been unconscious for. He finally came to an answer and responded.

"I'd say around an hour or maybe an hour and a half." Kakashi responded with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. Naruto quietly thanked his superior before he laid back down onto the stretcher so that he wouldn't agitate his injuries.

"Where am I by the way?" Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion and gestured for him to elaborate. "Well I don't sense anyone else on this ship except for you, the pilots, and around ten other people but most of them seem to be unconscious considering that they are laying down. And since Anko isn't trying to hug me to death I can only assume that we're on a separate ship from the rest of my friends." Naruto explained to his superior.

Kakashi nodded in understanding before he realized something that his subordinate said.

"What do you mean you can sense people?" Kakashi asked with a large amount of surprise in his voice. Naruto also seemed to have noticed his little comment and was surprised as well.

"I…don't know. I could just sense them." He said to Kakashi but also to himself. "I don't know how to explain it but I can just feel where they are and I can somewhat feel what they are doing." Naruto said in a confused tone as he looked down at his hands.

Kakashi looked at what Naruto was doing curiously.

"How about you try to sense them again but this time explain to me what you sense." Kakashi ordered. Naruto followed his superiors orders by closing his eyes tightly and beginning to try to sense the other Faunus in the airbus. The first thing Kakashi noticed was that once again small arcs of electricity began surrounding Naruto's body.

'So it was his semblance that allowed him to do that. I've never heard of an electrical semblance that was this powerful or having one that had so many abilities. So far he's been able to create an E.M.P, shoot lightning from his fingers, concentrate so much electricity to his hands that it makes a chirping noise to create some form of piercing attack, and now the ability to sense, what I can only assume, the electric magnetic field around everybody on the bullhead.' Kakashi thought to himself in shock. He was brought out of his shock when Naruto spoke up.

"I can…feel their presence and somewhat see what they are doing, though it's kind of blurry. It's hard to see through the floors and metal walls but I can still feel them." Naruto told Kakashi as he started concentrating more on what he was doing.

"The pilots are having a conversation but I can't hear what they are saying." Naruto paused for a moment before speaking once again. "There are a few people walking around the ones that are laying on the ground on the floor below us. They seem to be helping them or somethin- GAAAAHHH!" Naruto's description was interrupted by his sudden scream of pain. Kakashi was quick to act and went to his subordinate's side.

"Naruto!" Kakashi quickly yelled as Naruto screamed in agony.

Naruto was currently holding his head in pain as the electricity surrounding him increased in size and power. Kakashi was forced to jump back before one of the arcs could strike him.

Aura or not he didn't want to get hit by that if he could help it.

While Naruto was screaming Kakashi could faintly hear the voice of one of the pilots as they yelled that ship was malfunctioning and that they were going to crash.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed one last time before the electricity disappeared and he stopped moving. The ship also seemed to have regained control and stopped it's course for a crash. Kakashi quickly pressed his ear against Naruto's chest and grew worried when he didn't hear the beating of a heart.

"Don't you die on me Naruto!" Kakashi yelled to his dying subordinate, which was rare in itself. He then began trying to start the Naruto's heart but nothing he did would work.

"Is everyone alright?!" A man asked loudly as he entered the floor where Kakashi and Naruto were.

"Does it look like we are okay?! Get over here and help me!" Kakashi yelled out in anger and frustration as he continued his attempts to save Naruto. He seriously was considering punching the man who asked such a stupid question. The man squeaked in fear before rushing over to Kakashi's side and began helping him.

After a few agonizingly long minutes of trying to revive the young Faunus they were finally rewarded with an intake of air from their patient.

Naruto began gulping in as much air as he could before slowly decreasing the amount of deep breaths he took after a few seconds.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked with a worried look on his face. Naruto slowly nodded as he held his hand up to his chest where his heart was.

"What happened that made you almost cause the ship to crash?" Kakashi asked. He soon regretted asking his question that way when he saw the wince on Naruto's face at the mention of him almost killing them.

'Dammit I really need to work on my people skills.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I don't know. One second I was trying to sense the movements of the people below us and then the next it felt like my brain was being overloaded with information." Naruto said as he held one hand up to his head when he remembered the pain from the overload his brain had received. Kakashi thought about what could have possibly caused such a reaction before coming to a conclusion.

"You must have accidentally tapped into the ship's system while trying to sense everyone on the ship." Kakashi told his conclusion to Naruto as he sat down next to him.

"I didn't know that I could do that." Naruto admitted with a low voice as he laid back down on his stretcher. Kakashi chuckled lightly. "You and me both kid." Naruto lightly glared at Kakashi at the kid comment and sat up.

"I'm not a kid." He said with a firm tone. Kakashi once again chuckled lightly before he mockingly looked at Naruto.

"Well your short like a kid, act like a kid, and sound like a kid so I think that makes you a kid." Kakashi tauntingly said as he rubbed his hand on the top of Naruto's head with a bit more force than necessary. Naruto pushed away the offending appendage before glaring at Kakashi once again, though there was no real anger behind it.

"I'm. Not. A. Kid!" Naruto repeated to his teasing superior. In a way it was like dealing with a male Anko. Naruto lightly shivered at the thought. He did not need another person like Anko.

"Sure you aren't." Kakashi patronizingly said as he stood up and began walking away. Naruto growled before yelling at Kakashi's retreating back.

"Don't patronize me!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi waved a hand in goodbye while still walking away. Naruto growled again but then smiled lightly before laying down once again.

"Thanks for everything, Kakashi." He whispered with a smile before trying to go back to sleep.

Sitting in the corner however was the man who had helped save him and he had a raincloud above him while also poking at the wall.

"They forgot about me. Just like that." The man said with a depressed tone as he continued to poke at the wall.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Next Day, Location: White Fang Menagerie HQ, Conference Room-**

Kakashi was walking down the hall and was making his way to the man he despised more than anything. The same man he was supposed to take orders from for the "good" of his race. The man who wouldn't even blink at the sight of one of his allies dying or wouldn't even mind killing one of them if it meant he could further his goals.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi spoke to the snake Faunus while not allowing his displeasure to be known.

The know name Orochimaru turned around and gave a twisted grin that would terrify most people who saw it. It was filled with arrogance and showed those who saw it that this monster wasn't afraid of anything.

Orochimaru had extremely pale skin, golden eyes that had slits in them, purple markings around his eyes and fang like teeth. He had long silky straight black hair that reached to his waist. He was wearing a black sweater, beige pants, and black shoes. Over all of his clothes was a scientist lab coat. If one didn't know about his deeds they would think that he looked pretty normal.

"Ah, good to see you've returned Kakashi." Orochimaru said in a pleasant tone. Kakashi wasn't fooled one bit by his act.

"I have what you requested for." Kakashi sternly replied. Orochimaru smiled and slowly walked towards Kakashi. With every step Kakashi felt himself tense more and more. It felt like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds until Orochimaru finally reached him. Kakashi held out his hands with the papers in his grasp and handed them over to the madman.

"Wonderful." Orochimaru gave a short dark chuckle before speaking again. "Tell me Kakashi did anyone see you whilst you took these here papers?" Orochimaru asked with his attention still focused on the papers.

"No sir. No one saw me enter or leave." Kakashi replied with out hesitation. Orochimaru hummed a bit in response before turning around and walking away.

"That is good because I would hate to have to kill the person who saw your activities. Its always so annoying to get their blood out of ones clothes. And don't even get me started on the smell.

Kakashi had to force back down a growl that was begging to be released. He instead stood there with silent anger in his eyes that was solely directed at his superior. Orochimaru noticed his anger and if possible his twisted smile grew even more.

"Don't be like that Kakashi. After all you and I have both kill dozens of people before the White Fang." Orochimaru revealed to his younger subordinate. Kakashi's eyes widened at the admission of the snake Faunus.

 **(Play Orochimaru's Theme)**

"Did you really think you could keep your past away from us?" Orochimaru asked with a condescending tone as he took sick enjoyment in Kakashi's distress.

"I know all about you and your little band of assassins and thieves." Kakashi grew more and more concerned by how much of his past was known to his superiors.

"What were they called again?" Orochimaru tapped his chin with his finger as he thought to himself. "Oh that's right, Rogue Anbu." **(** **1** **)** By now Kakashi was just about ready to grab his weapon and make a break for it. The only thing that stopped him from making that choice was the thought of his platoon and all of the soldiers in it that depended on him. He couldn't run away while they depended on him.

"Anbu who have betrayed their tribe for their own desires. Your group is particularly well known around Atlas and Mistral. Robbery of large amounts of dust and lien, major destruction of property, and assassination of council member of both Atlas and Mistral's council along with high ranking members in the Schnee Dust Company. You have a very impressive rapt sheet." Kakashi was now growling a bit and under his mask his sharp canines looked ready to rip into the man's neck.

"However all of that ended when you led your team into a collaborated trap by both Atlas and Mistral. Every single member of your team was killed or captured except for you. Not only did you cause the deaths of your team but you also caused animosity between your former tribe and the two Kingdoms." Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know about that.

"That eventually caused a quick war that ended up with Atlas and Mistral winning and your former tribe being forced off their lands and a death count of around six thousand soldiers and androids from the Kingdom's side and two thousand dead and injured soldiers from the tribe's side." Kakashi hand began shaking and he felt a terrifying amount of guilt fall upon him. **(2)**

'How could I… I never thought that…no.' Kakashi thought to himself as he felt his stoic mask fall apart. However he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He had just found out that he was the cause of a short war.

Orochimaru on the other hand was absolutely giddy at the sight of Kakashi falling into despair. He decided it was time for the real kicker.

"And your final largest consequence for your horrendous actions was the complete and utter destruction of your former tribe." Kakashi's stomach dropped and it became so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

"What?" Kakashi asked with a disbelieving voice. Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he stood directly in front of Kakashi and stared directly into his eyes.

"Thats right. Your actions caused the destruction of your tribe since they couldn't protect themselves when they were attacked due to having lost a large amount of their forces in that short war." Orochimaru revealed before turning around and walking away.

"That is all I had to tell you now leave." Orochimaru ordered and proceeded to head back to his lab.

"Who?" Orochimaru was stopped by the low voice of Kakashi. He stopped walking and turned back around to face the dog Faunus.

"Pardon?"

"I asked WHO?!" Kakashi yelled the last word while also revealing his red eyes to Orochimaru. The snake Faunus smiled internally at the sight of the angered Faunus.

'Exactly what I wanted.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he put on the act of realization.

"The Schnee." Orochimaru simply said as he walked out of the room and towards his lab leaving an infuriated Kakashi to himself.

How he loved it when a plan came together so well. Orochimaru honestly didn't know if the Schnee were the cause of the death of Kakashi's former tribe. All he knew is that Kakashi was too soft and, from what Orochimaru had seen, was considering abandoning the White Fang and taking the young Uzumaki with him. So he solved that problem by filling the man with hate and a target for that hate.

"I can't wait to see how this plays out." Orochimaru spoke to himself as he made his way to 'convince' the man that Kakashi had brought back from the Schnee Lab to give some more information on the machine that would give him his wish.

Immortality.

 **(Orochimaru Theme End)**

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto was having a very pleasant dream right now. One that involved ramen, a swimming pool sized bowl, and girls in bikinis surrounding him. Yes he was having a wonderful dream right now.

"That's right, pour that ramen all over yourself. You beautiful lady that lives in my house." Naruto spoke with a content smile as he drooled slightly.

Anko, who was standing right beside his bed, had a deadpan look as she watched him have his dream. She was very annoyed right now to say the least. She comes here to check on him and finds him having a dream about some girl. Well it was kind of funny to see her friend in such a silly state so she would let it slide.

"Foxy." She spoke to him as she tried to wake him up by poking his cheek. He responded with a swat at her hand.

"Foxy." She spoke again, this time a bit more loudly. All she got was the same response as before. Now she was getting annoyed. Anko decided it was time to bring out the big guns. She ran off to her where her things were and started digging around for something. After a few minutes of looking she finally found what she was looking for. A tazer. Let it be known that she was not the most patient of people.

"For the Kingdom of Ramen!" Naruto yelled lowly as he raised his hand in a charging motion. Anko laughed lightly at what her foxy friend had just said. It sounded like his dream had changed. She quietly tiptoed to his side as she turned on the tazer and prepared to attack him.

"This is what you get for ignoring the one and only Anko Mitarashi!" She yelled as she brought down her weapon. What she didn't expect was for him to wake up suddenly. She stopped her hand in mid attack and quickly hid the tazer behind her back and smiled nervously, in hopes of not looking suspicious. She mentally cursed herself for not going through with her attack, he had just surprised her so much that she couldn't help but to try and hide her attempt at attacking him.

"Anko what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he let out a yawn. He was really tired from his recent brush with death.

"Oh you know…stuff." She said as she began shifting around uncomfortably as she attempted to make her way back to her stuff so he wouldn't find her tazer. She did not feel like answering why she had one to begin with.

"Stuff?" His tone clearly said that he didn't believe a word she said. He immediately grew suspicious of her. Anko grew more nervous and began sweating a little as she tried to conceal her tazer behind her back more. However Naruto noticed this attempt.

"Anko what are you hiding behind you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Anko responded with laughing nervously and began patting his back with one hand while her other continued to hide the tazer behind her back.

"What do you mean? There is nothing behind me!" She smiled in hopes of fooling her friend. Naruto simply deadpanned at her.

"You suck at lying." He said with a bland tone. She lowered her head in defeat and was about to give up, but before she did a brilliant idea came to her.

"Look over there, Akame carrying ramen!" Anko yelled as she pointed at the door to their barracks.

"Where?!" His head swung around so fast that Anko was a bit surprised that he didn't snap it. She didn't waste her chance and quickly threw her tazer out of a nearby open window with all of her strength and sat down quickly and put on an innocent look on her face before Naruto turned around.

"Hey Akame!" Naruto yelled as he waved at their cat Faunus friend who was walking towards them with a bowl of ramen in her hands. Anko did a double take when she saw both Akame and some ramen walking towards them along with the rest of their friends.

"Hello Naruto-san." Akame greeted back with a small smile. Shikamaru and Blake both walked up behind her and stood on either of her sides as they had their own smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see that you're doing fine Naruto." Blake said as she sat down on a nearby bed. Naruto smiled at her and thanked her for her concern over him. Blake felt a small rush of happiness when he thanked her.

"Troublesome. You really need to learn not to get into so many life threatening situations." Naruto grimaced a bit at the comment and lowered his head down in shame. "But, you know…" Shikamaru started as he began rubbing the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed voice. Naruto looked up and waited for his childhood friend to finish.

"I'm glad you're all right." He said as he looked away slightly. Naruto smiled at his friend and was about to comment but Anko beat him to it.

"Aww that's so cute! You're really a big softie aren't ya Shika?" Anko teased their lazy friend. Shikamaru's face grew more red and he turned completely away from them so that they couldn't see his face. "Shut. Up." Shikamaru said to Anko as he walked away towards his bed.

"Aww don't be like that Shika I thought it was very cute what you said~!" She exclaimed as she followed him.

"Get away from me woman!" He yelled as he started running away from Anko.

The three who weren't involved simply watched the spectacle of Shikamaru running away from Anko while simultaneously yelling at her to leave him alone in amusement.

"So how long do you think Shikamaru will last until he gets exhausted and Anko catches him?" Surprisingly the one who asked was Blake. Nauto seemed a little surprised before responding.

"Come on Shika isn't that bad." Blake shook her head in amusement before going back to looking at Anko and Shikamaru. "I'd say thirty more seconds." Naruto spoke up after remembering that this was Shikamaru he was talking about.

"Hey whats that up in the sky?" A voice asked. Anko stopped chasing Shikamaru, who had just fell down to the ground due to being out of breath, and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know but it looks like it's getting closer." Another voice responded to the first's question.

"Huh it kind of looks like a taz- KYAAAAAA!" The man's words were interrupted when he let out a girly scream of pain. Naruto and the rest stopped talking and looked at the direction of the sound.

"What was that scream?" Naruto asked as he tried to get a better look out of the window. Anko quickly got in front of the window and blocked his vision.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What scream?" She asked nervously as she continued to block Naruto's vision out of the window. Whenever Naruto tried to look around her she moved in front of him so that he couldn't see past her.

"OH THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!" The man yelled in agony.

"Now I know that I heard a scream." Naruto was about to get up and see who was making the noise but was stopped when Anko jumped in front of him and pushed him back down.

"You must be hearing things cause none of us hear anything." Anko told Naruto with a smile that showed that there was no room for discussion. Blake was about to speak up but was given a fierce glare from Anko which quickly stopped her words. Shikamaru was still too tired to even move so he didn't even notice. Akame on the other hand was looking at the ramen in her hands that was beginning to get cold.

"Um…okay." Naruto said with an unsure tone. He turned away from Anko and looked back to Akame. Anko seeing her chance quickly grabbed the closest small object to her and chucked said object at the wailing man and knocked him out instantly.

While Anko was busy knocking someone out Naruto was facing a different situation.

"Eat." Akame said as she held up some chopsticks that held ramen in front of Naruto's mouth. He smiled awkwardly as he looked at the chopsticks.

"I don't really need you to feed me Akame. I can feed myself." He tried to convince her to let him feed himself.

"Eat." She repeated herself as she moved the chopsticks closer.

"Akame your really don't need to." He tried once again to let her down easily. Akame gained a sad look as she pulled the chopsticks away before putting them in front of Naruto once again. Naruto was about to deny once again but Akame spoke before he could.

"Eat…please." She once again told Naruto except this time it sounded more like she was pleading for him to eat the food.

"You probably don't know this but she didn't sleep at all while you were asleep." Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Shikamaru was standing next to him as he quietly whispered to him.

"She actually stayed by your side for the entire time you were asleep. She would probably still be here if she wasn't called to explain what she saw in the base along with Blake and Kakashi and if she didn't do her best to make that bowl of ramen. I think the least you could do is humor her after everything she's done for you." Shikamaru told his friend as he quietly went back to his bed.

Naruto looked at Akame who had a pleading look in her eyes and sighed before opening his mouth. Akame smiled and happily fed her best friend. Naruto swallowed the food and began judging the taste. Akame looked a little concerned and waited patiently for Naruto's response to her cooking.

"Delicious." Naruto said with a smile. Akame gave a beautiful smile and continued to feed Naruto ramen. Naruto happily accepted the food as he could never turn down a good bowl of ramen, nor could her really turn down Akame. She was just too cute to turn down!

Off to the side was Anko and Blake and they watched the scene in front of them unfold. To them it looked as though there was some sort of atmosphere around Naruto and Akame. It was like nothing could ruin their mood right now.

"It's like they are in their own little world isn't it?" Blake rhetorically asked her snake friend. Anko nodded regardless. They both stood in silence as they watched the happy moment between the two Faunus.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Okay this is starting to get annoying! How can they still look so happy?!" Anko asked in outrage as she continued to watch her rival and her favorite teasing target look so happy together. It annoyed her for many reasons. One she couldn't identify but the other was the simple fact that watching two people being so happy together eventually got annoying no matter how sweet it was. And right now she felt as though they had passed that mark four minutes ago.

"I don't know." Blake responded and walked away, tired of just sitting there doing nothing. It was cute the first two minutes but now it was old.

"Hey don't leave me!" Anko yelled as she chased after Blake.

As they all were doing something there was someone who was watching them from the outside of their barracks.

Kakashi was smiling lightly at the scene in front of him. It was moments like these that reminded him of the times he used to spend with his old teammates. He growled under his breath when he remembered the conversation he had with Orochimaru. His anger grew when he thought about a certain white themed dust company.

" _Darkness can't drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate can't drive out hate, only love can do that." A man with bright yellow hair spoke to a younger Kakashi._ **(3)**

Kakashi's anger slowly decreased in intensity as he remembered the words of his teacher. He always thought those words were far too idealistic, he still does. However, he remembered what his teacher had strived for when he had told him those words.

Peace between Faunus and Humans.

He didn't want to get revenge on the Humans who had wronged them. He just wanted to try to make peace between their two races. That was unfortunately what made Kakashi leave in the first place. Kakashi regretted that decision now.

He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves and walked away towards his personal tent. He needed to be strong and not let that snake's words affect him. If not for himself then for his platoon.

"Dammit. Why do emotions have to be so annoyingly complicated?" Kakashi said to himself as he finally made it to his tent and started reading his Ninjas of Love book in order to calm his nerves. It didn't take to long for him to distract himself with the book and begin to giggle perversely to himself.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: And done! Sorry that this took so long. I have no excuses and I hope that you all can forgive me for taking so long to write a relatively short chapter. And one last thing, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter before the time skip that I have planned so I'm sorry if you thought that it didn't contribute in any meaningful way besides Orochimaru's revelation to Kakashi. Anyways onto things I need to discuss.**

 **Notes**

 **(1): It's like a more elite version of a rouge ninja. I also know that rogue ninja is an all encompassing term for those kind of things but I wanted to have a special term for elite soldier of the tribes who went rogue.**

 **(2): Kakashi didn't hate his tribe in fact he loved his tribe. He just couldn't stand the peaceful tactics they were using at the time. Now keep in mind that in that point and time in my story Kakashi wasn't as mature as he is at this point and time. So he made some dumb decisions.**

 **(3): That was a quote from one Martin Luther King Jr. I also know that it was cheesy and a bit cliché but I think it's something that is important to the story and to the future of the story.**

 **Things I need to discuss**

 **Naruto's Abilities: In this story I plan for him to use his semblance in many ways. You guys have already seen a few of his abilities and in the next chapter you will see more. PS. I based Naruto's sensing of the electrical magnetic fields around people on the similar ability of sharks.**

 **Music: I won't be adding too many of those Play *Name of music* now in my story. I will mostly add them when I feel that it will increase the overall feel of the scene that I suggest it in. As for my choice of music. Well I always loved that song (It gave me chills every time I heard it in the first Naruto series) and it made me upset that they stopped using it after a while.**

 **Also just a heads up for you guys. Next chapter is going to be a time skip so I hope you all are ready for the story to finally progress a bit!**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 4,906**


	9. Chapter 9: Back At It Again

AN: Once again nothing to really say here other than I hope you like the chapter and that I would appreciate it if you checked the AN at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Nine**

Slavery.

Most people viewed it as a horrible practice that steals the basic rights of a living being.

Gato on the other hand views it as a form of income and a profitable one at that. It also helped that he could always keep of few of them and make them do whatever he wished.

Oh yeah he really liked slavery.

Gato was a well known shipping magnate that mainly operated out of Mistral. He was also considered one of the richest men in the entirety of Remnant.

His appearance was a short and slightly obese man who wore a black suit with a purple tie along with a pair of small round black glasses. He had puffy brown hair and a whisker like mustache.

At first glance his shipping company would be just that, a shipping company. However if one were to dig deeper then they would see that it was all just a front to hide his real form of income. Drug dealing, Human and Faunus trafficking, and of course smuggling illegal things to his clients were just some of the ways that he made his fortune.

Of course people had tried to stop him and his 'reign of terror' but he would usually have those fools executed or enslaved. It was always funny to him how they thought that they were enough to bring down him and his empire. It honestly made him fall out of his seat laughing sometimes.

'Idiots.' Gato thought to himself as he remembered all of the pathetic imbeciles that tried to have him killed or would try to get rid of his hold on them. Oh how it brought a smile to his face when he would crush all of their hope.

Gato was currently sitting on a comfortable desk chair in front of an expensive desk that was made of mahogany and was working on some papers that had to do with some of his shady business partners.

'It's good to be the boss.' Gato thought happily to himself as he relaxed into his chair. He was brought out of his relaxing when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly righted himself in his chair and signaled for his personal bodyguards to open the door. They followed the order and opened the door and in stepped a young man wearing a cloak.

"Ah, Kimimaro welcome. Please take a seat and we can discuss the reason of your coming here." Gato nervously said as he attempted to sound as polite as possible. He knew that the young man in front of him was far to dangerous for any of his guards to handle.

Kimimaro took off his cloak but still stood up.

Kimimaro was a pale skinned young man who was most likely in his late teens. One of his most defining features were the two red dots on his forehead along with his should length white hair. For his clothes he wore a strange outfit that consisted of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip up shirt. Along with a pair of black pants that were cut off around his mid calf and bandages that covered his ankles and finally a pair of combat sandals. **(1)**

"I'm quite fine standing up Gato." The now named Kimimaro said in pleasant tone. Gato however wouldn't have gotten this far with his company if he was fooled by a kind smile and a kind tone. He knew that Kimimaro wasn't happy, and if Kimimaro wasn't happy then that meant that his master wasn't either.

"I see," Gato cleared his throat before continuing. "Well then shall we discuss why you have graced me with your presence?" Gato hated acting so polite to those who he felt should be bowing before him and begging him for his good graces.

"My master is not very _pleased_ with the quality of your latest 'shipments' Gato. They didn't even last a week." Kimimaro said with a hint of anger in his voice. Though Kimimaro still kept a polite smile on his face.

Gato gulped nervously as he tried to not show any weakness to the white haired teen in front of him.

"W-well if your master had just given me more time then I would've been able to procure some more eligible products." Gato said as he tried to shift the blame away from himself.

However when he felt a sharp weapon pointed towards his throat he realized that he made a mistake in saying that.

"You **DARE** insult my master's generosity?" Kimimaro said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Gato could feel sweat drip down his forehead as he stared at the weapon that was being pointed at his throat.

A sharp piece of bone.

"O-of c-course not!" Gato quickly responded as he tried to create a small amount of distance between the bone and his neck. He silently signaled his bodyguards to stand down as he feared if they attacked that he would be killed before they could do anything.

"Let me remind you Gato that you are not important to my master or I so don't think that I won't kill you just because you supply my master with subjects." Kimimaro calmly said as he withdrew his weapon and continued to stare neutrally at Gato.

Gato simply nodded slowly as he was still shaking a bit from what he had just experienced.

"Good. Now onto the reason as to why I came here." Kimimaro placed a heavy looking bag in front of Gato.

Gato opened the bag and peeked into it and grimaced at what he saw.

Severed heads.

"You know who these belong to yes?" Kimimaro asked. Gato swallowed the bile that threatened to erupt from his mouth and proceeded to answer the question.

"I'm afraid I don't know who they are." Gato answered carefully.

"Don't lie to me Gato."

Gato gulped when he felt the killing intent that was being directed at him. He realized that he couldn't afford to lie to someone who would most likely kill him. He would bide his time and when he had the chance he would take down Kimimaro and his master. Just like how he had done to all those who challenged him before.

"Yes I do." Gato said in a meek voice, which was very rare for a man like him who preferred to be in charge. Kimimaro just glared lightly at him and then proceeded to close the bag and took it away. Gato had to hold in a sigh of relief since he no longer had to see the contents of the bag.

"You're on very thin line here Gato. You would do well not to anger my master again." Gato clenched his fists in anger but managed to not show his emotions on his face.

"I understand." Gato said quietly.

"Now onto our next order of business." Kimimaro said, gaining Gato's attention once again. Kimimaro then proceeded to walk towards one of Gato's windows, the one that gave one a view of Gato's landing pad.

"Since my master was in a good mood, despite your actions, he has decided to give you a gift of sorts." Kimimaro pointed to four incoming bullheads that all seemed to be carrying one very large container. When they finally reached the landing pad they carefully lowered the container before releasing the heavy duty wires that were attached to the bullheads and the container.

"I would suggest you have your men move that container to a more _secure_ position before opening it. Oh and do be careful with how you handle it. It's very delicate after all." Kimimaro said before grabbing the bag of 'items' and prepared to leave. Before he left however he turned back to Gato.

"After you open my master's gift then I want to discuss the details of our next dealing." Once Kimimaro finished he turned and left the room. Gato barely processed what Kimimaro had said before rushing out and telling his men to move the container to an empty room that didn't hold anything of value to him.

Once his guards and hired thugs moved the container to where he had designated they then went on to opening it. By now he was standing and watching the entire thing from an elevated position behind a window that had reinforced glass. If this was a bomb or something then he wanted to be a safe distance away from that container.

Gato's men slowly got the container opened and they looked inside and all they could see was darkness. They couldn't even see the back of the container.

"What the hell is this?" One nameless guard asked no one in particular as he walked inside the container. More and more followed after him before they stopped when they heard a growl coming from farther inside. They nervously started backing away as they heard a loud sound which sounded like footsteps. Said footsteps made the area surrounding them shake as the steps kept getting closer and closer.

"What was that?" Someone out of the group asked nervously.

There were a few tense seconds as ten of Gato's men stood still. Whether in fear or in curiosity no one could tell.

All of a sudden a large arm shot out and grabbed one man before pulling him back into the darkness of the container.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All of the other men there backed away in fear.

 _ **Squelch**_

Everything went quiet. The only thing that anyone heard was the sound of breaking bones and flesh being torn apart. A few of the guards felt sick to their stomachs at some of the sounds that they heard.

The next thing they heard was a loud roar that terrified every last one of them to their very core. As soon as the roar died down something HUGE crawled out of the container.

"Monster!"

"What is that?!"

"I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

Those were just some of the words that were being said amongst the group of thugs that were in front of the beast.

It was a hulking monster that stood on it's hind legs and looked oddly humanoid. It's body was covered in spikes that just made it all the more menacing. It had a muscular frame along with a long tail that also had spikes at the end of it. Though the most terrifying trait of the monster was it's eyes and mouth, both of which glowed bright red. As if they were on fire. **(2)**

Once the monster had made it's way out of the container it stood to it's full height and towered over all the surrounding thugs. It was at least twenty feet tall. Gato was glad that the room that the monster was in was one of the larger ones. The monster let out another roar that seemed to shake the surrounding area. Even the reinforced glass that Gato was behind seemed to be creaking under the strength of the beast. After that it charged at the few thugs that remained (i.e. The ones that didn't run) and began ripping them to shreds.

Some of the more stupid of the thugs charged at the monster and attempted to attack it with their melee weapons or stayed back and fired at it with their guns. None of their weapons had any affect on it other than causing it to become more and more annoyed at what it must have considered prey.

"Why isn't anything we do hurting it?!" One of the thugs yelled in frustration before promptly getting crushed by a hammer strike from the monster. By now the monster had already killed eight people while having devoured three others.

Gato meanwhile was staring in shock at what he was seeing. He had never seen a creature quite like the one before him. It's methods of killing were disturbing but other than that Gato was enthralled by the sheer power of the beast. And if what Kimimaro said was to be believed then the monster was his, HIS!

Before he knew it Gato began chuckling to himself before escalating to full blown hysterical laughing. His laugh was filled with malicious intent as he imagined all the things he could do with his new found pet. All the people he could subjugate, all the POWER he could have. Oh he couldn't wait to enact everything that he was thinking of but first he would go discuss with the young man who brought him such a wonderful gift.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Outside of Gato's Complex, 0200 Hours-**

"Thirty sentries outside of the complex. Twenty of them are patrolling, four of them are standing up above the entrance, and the rest are in front of the entrance. All wearing light armor or none. Relaxed, they aren't worried about an attack. Easy targets." A figure said monotonously through their earpiece. The figure was covered in a cloak that made it impossible to see their face and the rest of their body.

" **Roger. Any news on the bullheads that were carrying the large container?"** A male voice asked the figure through the earpiece.

"They dropped off whatever they were transporting and left." The figure replied.

" **Interesting,"** The man seemed to be lost in thought before speaking up again. **"What is the status of the guards?"** The figure looked through their binoculars before speaking to the man on the other side.

"They're drunk." The man over the line sighed before whispering something along the lines of 'Troublesome'. After a few seconds the man seemed to have finished mumbling the word troublesome and spoke once again to the figure.

" **Well done. Report back to camp and we will discuss what we shall do next."** The man ordered the figure.

"Understood." The figure said in response before disappearing in a quick burst of speed that only people with well trained eyes could even hope to be able to keep up with.

 **The Way to Peace**

The figure was jumping from tree branch to tree branch as they made their way back to their camp. They constantly checked their surrounding making sure that no one was following them. The person had learned that it wasn't smart to go around ignoring your surroundings. They had lost good men and women who didn't take those lessons to heart.

The figure suddenly stopped when they were surrounded by a group of six soldiers. All of the soldiers were wearing a Grimm like mask and all of them had their weapons drained on the figure.

The figure didn't even flinch at the sight of the White Fang soldier surrounding them. They knew they were coming after all.

"Put your weapons down!" A voice ordered. All of the soldiers listened and lowered their weapons before standing at attention. Before anything else could be said another figure walked out from behind a tree but their face was still covered by the darkness of the night.

"Geez you guys, we all know who it is so don't go acting all jumpy like that." The figure said in a lazy tone as the moonlight now revealed them to the surrounding individuals. A now older looking Shikamaru who looked quite irritated right now.

He hadn't changed his appearance much over the years. He simply updated his White Fang Uniform and now had stud piercings in his ears. He also had a mask hanging from his belt. The mask itself was different from the normal ones, for one it had red eyes and covered the entirety of Shikamaru's face instead of just part of it. **(3)**

"We're sorry Lieutenant." All of the soldiers apologized as they allowed him to pass by them. He simply waved off their apologies and told them that it was fine. He then walked up to the figure who pulled back their hood and revealed their face, a beautiful young woman's face.

"It's about time you got back here Akame. I don't think I could handle Anko bothering me on when you were going to return much longer." Shikamaru said in mock annoyance. Akame's only response was to smile lightly at her friend's plight.

"Forgive me Shikamaru-san for forcing you to go through such a thing." She said with a hint of amusement.

Akame's outfit had actually taken a rather large change compared to when she had first joined the White Fang. Instead of the standard White Fang uniform that was given out to all members she now wore a white mini dress that had red edges around it including one long red line down the middle. She also wore white gloves that was also outlined by red edges, a red belt that carried a golden colored sheath that held a katana, black stockings that go just above her knees, and a pair of black combat boots. **(4)**

"Oh well no harm done I guess," He smirked lightly before going back to being lazy. "Anyways let's get going, we need you to give us a report on the complex. Also before Anko gets any more frustrated." Akame nodded and followed after Shikamaru once he began to walk away along with the soldiers that were accompanying him.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-At the Camp 0300 Hours-**

"Where are they?!" An irate voice shouted out. The voice came from a young woman with violet hair that was done in a fan styled ponytail. She was currently punching a tree with all her strength and after a few hits she broke right through it and caused it to fall over with a loud crash.

"Geez what did that tree do to you?" Shikamaru asked with amusement in his voice as he watched his, lately sadistic, friend.

"Shut up Shikamaru…" Anko mumbled in an annoyed manner while facing the other way. Shikamaru mentally counted down.

'1, 2, and…'

"You're back!" Anko's personality did a complete 180 and she smiled brightly. Shikamaru questioned whether or not Kakashi was rubbing off on her.

'Dear God I hope not.' Shikamaru unconsciously shivered at the thought.

"Yes we're back Anko-san." Akame walked up from behind Shikamaru and gave her rival a small nod. Anko smiled brighter than before and before anyone knew it she jumped forward towards Akame and glomped the red eyed girl and lifted her off the ground and began spinning her around.

"Akame! It's been so long!" She exclaimed excitedly before squeezing tighter than necessary. Akame on the other hand didn't react to the sudden action and simply allowed for it to happen while keeping an indifferent look on.

Shikamaru was off to the side as he watched the two girls. He chuckled lightly as he thought the image of an excited Anko spinning a stoic looking Akame was pretty funny.

"It's only been seven hours." Akame deadpanned, though it didn't seem to stop Anko's actions.

"Yeah but I was soooo bored! It felt like years since we last saw each other!" Anko pouted with her cheeks puffed out while still holding a calm looking Akame in the air. Akame let out a sigh at the reason for her rival/friend's actions. She was however brought out of her thought process when she felt something grabbing her chest.

"Have you grown lately?" Anko asked with a teasing smirk as she continued to grope her friend. Akame had the decency to blush at the action but other than that there was no real reaction from the red eyed cat Faunus.

Akame had done her best to make sure she wasn't affected by embarrassment. It could possibly affect any mission she was on by say having her clothes torn in a battle. In order to improve her effectiveness on missions she had taken lessons to control her emotions and thus lost much of her sense of shame. However someone groping her chest was still something that she had not learned to ignore.

"If you keep growing at this rate then you might just catch up to me! Though that's a big might." Akame was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Anko talking about her breasts. She decided that she had finally had enough of Anko's antics and quickly ended them with a downward elbow strike to Anko's head.

"Ow!" Anko let out a small shout of pain and dropped the now standing Akame and proceeded to hold her head while there were small beads of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"That was mean Akame." She pouted as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"I'm sorry Anko-san." Akame said without a single change in her facial expression. Anko felt a vein pop in her head when she heard the apology.

"Dammit at least sound a bit sorry Akame!" Anko whined childishly. The only response that Anko got was a small, almost invisible, smirk from a slightly smug Akame. This reaction only caused Anko to pout more and begin to mumble about getting some form of revenge.

"Anyways," Shikamaru interrupted their little friendly argument. "Anko do you know where Naruto is? We need to have a meeting to figure out the game plan for the mission since I want to get this over with and head back to sleep." Shikamaru said as he yawned tiredly while at the same time rubbing the back of his head.

Anko hummed in thought as she began to mentally count off all the places her friend could be. A figurative light bulb went off above Anko's head and she chuckled when she remembered where their fox like friend was.

"Oh I think I know where he is." Anko said with an amused smirk.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Somewhere at the White Fang Camp-**

Shikamaru and Akame were following a giggling Anko to where they assumed they would meet up with Naruto, where ever that was. Shikamaru was personally getting a bit worried by Anko's constant giggling and, oddly, slight arousal. Two things that should never be combined with Anko at the same time. Especially since it was creeping him out and messing up his senses. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have enhanced smell, even if it's not as good as some other Faunus'.

'Maybe someone is getting tortured or something.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he thought on what could possibly be making Anko this excited.

'Well either Naruto is torturing someone or Naruto is getting beat down by someone and she wants some blood.' He rubbed his chin in thought as he continued to walk along side Akame and Anko.

'I think I can rule out the first option considering that this IS Naruto I'm talking about. So I guess that leaves the latter option.' Shikamaru still didn't understand how or why Anko had a fascination with blood. One day she was normal (As normal as Anko can be) and the next she enjoyed the taste of blood. He had a suspicion that it had something to do with her sudden increase in sadistic tendencies.

"Anko-san why are we hiding behind bushes?" Akame spoke up and asked their snake like friend, while also gaining Shikamaru's attention.

"Shhh!" Anko shushed Akame by slapping her hand over the girls mouth. After a few moments she removed her hand from Akame's mouth and opened up part of the bush so that the three of them could see the other side of it. Akame meanwhile was holding her mouth in pain in a way that made her look like a kicked puppy. Luckily for Anko she wasn't looking at Akame at that moment.

"Just look and you will see." Anko spoke silently as she turned back to the opening in the bushes. Akame followed her gaze and saw none other than Naruto. Not only him but she also saw him inside a crude makeshift fighting ring along side another person. She looked closer and saw that the other person was Kakashi.

"I still don't understand why we are hiding. Naruto is right there and so is Kakashi we should just go and get them." Shikamaru complained as he got up. He however was brought down when Anko elbowed him hard in what she assumed would be his stomach. And judging by the now downed Shikamaru who had a look of complete utter agony and pain she guessed that she didn't hit where she had been aiming for. He seemed to be cradling his family jewels though.

'Oh yeah totally didn't hit his stomach.' Anko thought nonchalantly, as though she didn't just hit her longtime friend in the junk.

Shikamaru looked up at her and tried to form words but couldn't due to the pain being to much for him to bare. The only thing that was heard was the high pitched sound that came from his mouth. He did however reach out his hand in an attempt to convey his need for assistance but was greeted by the sadistic stare of one Anko Mitarashi, self declared Sexiest Woman in the White Fang.

"I think I like you better when you're on the ground writhing in pain." Anko said with a sadistic smirk, one that filled Shikamaru with absolute terror, before turning back around to look at her foxy friend.

"B-bitch." That was the only thing Shikamaru managed to squeak out before passing out due to the pain. Anko heard the comment and smiled contentedly as she continued to ignore the passed out Shikamaru.

"The one and only." Anko said with a smile. She would get back at him for that comment when he woke up. The thought only made her smile grow wider.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto and Kakashi-**

"Soooo…" Naruto drawled out as he looked at his lazy pervert of a superior. "Are you going to stop reading or what?" He questioned Kakashi as he moved to one of the corners of the ring.

"Why?" Kakashi asked with confusion.

"Because you're going to need to focus on the fight." Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wanted to be at least taken seriously by the man he kinda looked up to. He sure as hell didn't look up to him for his perverted nature or his lazy attitude. Then again he couldn't judge him for his perverted nature since he was also somewhat of a pervert.

"Why?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"Because I'm at least strong enough to get you to at the very least take it somewhat seriously!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Why?"

"Because…Just shut up and let's get started." Naruto said while sending a glare towards Kakashi after realizing what he was doing. He never got this irritated with anyone other than Kakashi. The dog Faunus always seemed to find a way to get under his skin. Kakashi just smirked under his mask at his favorite subordinate's irritation. It always made Kakashi happy when he managed to do this to Naruto, after all he had some of the best reactions out of everyone that Kakashi has irritated. And that was saying something.

"You are just too easy to rile up Naruto." Kakashi chuckled in an amused fashion before continuing to read his smut.

"I will kill you..." Naruto muttered as he got into his own fighting stance. He brought his fists up in front of his face and started lightly bouncing on his feet in a standard MMA stance.

"Sure you will." Kakashi patronizingly said.

"They will never find your body."

"Suuuuure."

"Just fucking fight me." Naruto said with a resigned tone.

"I'll think about it."

Naruto, having finally reached his limit, charged the masked Faunus and swung his right arm in an attempt to give a vicious right hook. Kakashi however was able to sidestep the attempt easily, while still reading. However if one was to look closer then they would see that Kakashi wasn't paying attention to his book and was secretly watching Naruto's movements carefully.

'He sure has gotten faster. He caught me off guard with his sudden burst of speed.' Kakashi hummed to himself as he put away his book. 'He must have been training himself while I was busy.'

"Okay then Naruto. If you want me to fight you seriously then you are going to need to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said as he waited for Naruto to make his move.

Naruto didn't need any more incentive and quickly got back into striking distance with Kakashi and attempted to do a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's face. Kakashi, seeing the move coming caught the foot and held the limb up in the air.

"Remember Naruto don't telegraph your moves to your opponents like that. You need to always be ready to do the unexpecte-" Kakashi was interrupted when another foot made contact with his jaw and sent him skidding away from the younger White Fang member.

Kakashi looked surprised at the fact that he had just been hit by the young blonde. He faced his young opponent and saw that he was getting off of the ground.

'Ah I see. While I was still holding his left foot in the air he used his right foot to hit me while I was distracted, clever.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"How do you like that?" Naruto asked his superior with a smug smirk on his face. He was feeling pretty proud of the fact that he had managed to hit Kakashi.

"Meh, I felt worse." Kakashi nonchalantly spoke as he shrugged his shoulder. Naruto in response just gave him the bird.

"Oooh scary!" Kakashi said in faux fear. Naruto grumbled to himself before once again making his move.

Naruto started out with a kick to the body, which Kakashi dodged. Naruto then a spinning heel kick with the opposite foot. Kakashi managed to duck under the kick and responded with an uppercut that Naruto quickly backed up to avoid. Naruto shot his leg and foot high up in the air and then brought it back down with a large amount of power in an attempt to hit Kakashi.

Kakashi knew better than to take one of Naruto's kicks that actually held a large amount of strength in them and back flipped out of the way. The only reason he was able to take the other kick to the face so well was because of his aura. And he only activated that on instinct.

Naruto's foot made contact with the ground and caused a small crater and a few spider web cracks to appear where he had struck.

'Oh yeah definitely don't want to get hit by one of those.' Kakashi nodded to himself.

They were about to continue their spar but were interrupted by a commotion coming from some nearby bushes. They listened closely and could hear some people talking.

"Ugh..." They heard a moan of pain before hearing a loud smack and then the pained voice went silent.

"Dammit Shikamaru! Why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut for just a few more minutes?!" A very angry voice yelled at what they could only assume was an unconscious Shikamaru. They heard some more shuffling before they saw Akame, Anko, and an unconscious Shikamaru come out of the bush.

"Sup foxy!" Anko gave a smile to Naruto as she unceremoniously dropped the 'sleeping' Shikamaru to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hi..." Naruto greeted them slowly before looking down at his unconscious friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked tentatively. He saw Shikamaru moan in pain once again as he tried to reach out to him with his hand.

"Help m-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Anko quickly kicked him across the face and knocked him out once again. Anko smiled at her friend before responding.

"What do you mean? Of course he's going to be fine!" She said cheerfully.

"Bu-" Naruto was interrupted when Anko got very close to his face very quickly. He would have felt a little embarrassed if not for the dangerous look in her eyes.

"He. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine." Anko said forcefully as she stared directly into Naruto's eyes which unnerved him greatly. He could only respond by nodding slowly to what his very intimidating friend had just said.

Kakashi chuckled at the little interaction before making a whipping sound which earned him a glare from his young subordinate.

"Shut up." Kakashi just laughed a bit more.

"Naruto-san." Akame spoke up, gaining Naruto's attention. When Naruto saw Akame he smiled and went over to her and gave her a quick embrace.

"Glad to see you made it back alright Akame!" He said happily as he pulled away from the stunned Akame. She tried not to show her embarrassment but was unable to succeed in her goal. It was always like this with her interactions with Naruto. He would unintentionally do something that would cause her heart to beat faster. Though she still didn't know why.

"You okay Akame? You didn't get hurt did you?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. Akame couldn't help but be happy at his concern over her. It made her feel like he truly cared and for some reason that just made her heart soar in happiness. She would never show him that side though. It was far to embarrassing for her to even think about doing something like that.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto-san. I was just taken by surprise by your sudden…hug." Akame hesitated in saying the last bit. Naruto looked a little confused by his best friend's words but decided to ignore it.

"Well that's good." Naruto said with another smile before turning to Anko. "Anyways why are you guys here and why were you hiding in some bushes?" He noticed that Shikamaru had woken up and was currently trying to crawl away from an angry Anko.

"Well this idiot here," They both ignored the annoyed 'Hey!' that came from the lazy sloth Faunus. "Wanted to get you and Kakashi so that we can discuss how we do this mission since Akame is back from her recon mission." Anko explained to Naruto as she stepped on Shikamaru's back with her right foot so that he couldn't escape.

"I see." Naruto said and then turned to Kakashi. "Well it looks like we will have to finish our spar later." Naruto spoke with some disappointment. Kakashi just sighed and rubbed Naruto's hair in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry brat, I will get to kick your ass some other time." Kakashi said as though he thought that his words would make Naruto feel better.

"What do you mean by kick my ass?" Naruto said indignantly while glaring at Kakashi. "If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who was getting his ass kicked." Naruto quickly reminded his superior of the fact that he was the only who actually got a hit in.

"Yeah but I was taking it easy on you so therefore that doesn't count." Kakashi spoke with his irritating eye smile before walking away. He turned back around when he saw that no one was following him.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, let's go." He motioned for them to follow them with his hand and once again began walking away.

All four of the friends followed after their superior and made their way to the tent where they would be discussing the plan. Though Naruto was still grumbling about Kakashi and his stupid smug look. Kakashi just gained an even more smug smirk when he heard those words.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-In the Briefing Tent-**

"So before we start the plan I want Akame to explain exactly what she saw on her recon mission." Shikamaru said as he stood in front of a table that had a map of the complex that they were planning to infiltrate.

"So if you would Akame." Shikamaru motioned for her to speak.

"From my examining of the complex I found that there are around twenty or maybe more that patrol it. Four above the entrance and the rest are in front of the entrance. So all in all there are most likely around thirty guards outside and from the files that I found in a guard tower around two hundred more inside." Akame said without a hint of worry despite the large numbers.

"What was the quality of their weaponry and armor?" Kakashi asked the young red eyed girl.

"From what I saw almost all of them wore light armor or none at all. As for their weaponry, they mostly carried poor quality swords and low firepower in terms of guns. Most of them carry pistols and a few carry some assault rifles and most of the weapons are outdated." Kakashi thanked the girl for her answer and went back to listening.

"Do you know if there is any Grimm activity nearby?" Anko asked her rival while looking a bit excited at the prospect of fighting some Grimm.

"No. I scouted the surrounding area and despite the abundant negative emotions that come from the complex I could not find any signs of Grimm nearby." Akame answered without any hesitation.

"How are they able to do that?" Anko asked out loud, not really caring who answered.

"Maybe they have some more soldiers that patrol away from the complex. Or maybe they have some rogue Huntsmen." Naruto offered his thoughts on the matter. Anko seemed to ponder the idea but Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts by offering his own opinion.

"I don't think that they would do that." When Shikamaru saw the confused looks he was getting he decided to elaborate. "What I mean is that I don't think that Gato would do that. Not only would he not be getting any real results by sending a bunch of untrained thugs with swords and guns to deal with Grimm but he would risk wasting money on people who don't do their jobs. As for the Huntsmen idea, I do think that it is the more plausible out of the two but I also don't think that Gato would do that. Mainly because he is largely known to be a cheapskate that cuts corners in order to save money. So I don't think that he would want to pay a large sum of money for a few dozen Huntsmen to patrol on the outskirts of the complex. At most I think he would only hire a couple." Shikamaru calmly explained his reasoning to the rest of the group. They all agreed with his points but Naruto was still a bit skeptical.

"What if he said that he would pay them but decided not to give them the money?" Shikamaru hummed in thought before a look of worry appeared on his face.

"That might actually be possible. Though if he did then he is an idiot. If he thinks that he can just kill off a group of Huntsmen with a large number of thugs then he is severely mistaken. A Huntsmen is strong even if they were students before they left to start a life of crime. It would take at least ten of the White Fang's grunts to take out one first year academy student, much more if you wanted to take out a group of say thirty Huntsmen." **(5)** Shikamaru began thinking of ideas on how to work this new possible threat into his plans.

"While Shikamaru is busy doing his thing I would like to continue the report." Kakashi spoke up getting a nod from Akame.

"Okay then, did you notice anything about the guards? Were they doing their job properly, were any of them sleeping on the job?" Kakashi asked.

"Most ones that were guarding the entrance were sleeping or were drinking. The ones that were patrolling were mostly all drunk or not paying attention so I don't think we will have any trouble infiltrating the complex." Akame said calmly.

"I see." Kakashi said as he internally laughed at the lax attitude all of the guards had. Getting in would be easy and judging by the state of the ones outside then he could assume that the ones indoors would be worse. Though he would still be careful in entering the base as even though many of the guards are drunk one can't be too careful in situations like these.

"Any more questions?" Kakashi asked the rest of the group. They all shook their heads in negative.

"Okay then let's get started with our planning." Kakashi was about to start giving ideas for their plan but was interrupted by Akame.

"Actually there is something else that I should mention." Akame said as she gained everyone's attention aside from Shikamaru.

"While I was scouting I saw four bullheads carrying a very large container that they dropped off in the complex and left as soon as they finished. I'm not quite sure as to what was in it but I know that whatever it was it was very important because all of the bullheads were carrying some powerful weapons." Akame explained to the group.

"That sounds…troubling." Kakashi spoke with some concern over what could possibly be in the container.

'Was it some form of weapon?' He thought to himself as he went over all the possible things in his head that he could think of, none of them sounded good to him.

"Shikamaru what do you think of all of this?" Naruto asked his childhood friend for his input. Shikamaru didn't respond and stayed quiet.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto shook his friend in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Shikamaru finally spoke and looked towards his blonde friend.

"We were wondering what you thought about the large container that was carried to the complex." Naruto told his friend.

"Oh." Shikamaru took a second to think about the container before answering the question. "Well I think that we should prepare for something bad, just in case. We don't want to be caught off guard now do we?" The other in the tent nodded and decided to be on the lookout for whatever was in the container.

"Now that you're with us Shikamaru let's discuss the plan." Kakashi told the sloth Faunus. Shikamaru sighed and prepared for what would no doubt be another boring meeting. He had been getting those almost non stop since he moved up in rank.

"Yeah let's get this over with already." He said as he began giving out ideas.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Outside the Complex, 2200 Hours-**

"Fucking hell this is boring!" An angry man yelled while at the same time kicking one of his used liquor bottles off into the distance. He was an average height and had brown hair that was done in a mohawk style. He wore a black leather jacket, a white wife-beater under it, and a pair of jeans and combat boots.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" A man next to the first one asked a bit too sweetly. He a slightly above average height and had black hair along with dog ears that were hidden by a blue beanie. The man wore a long sleeved black shirt and camo cargo pants.

"What?" The brown haired man asked in an irritated tone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"That wasn't a question." The first man said which only caused the beanie wearing man to growl in anger.

"Do you wanna go smart ass?!" The man angrily stood up and prepared to draw his weapon. Which happened to be only a small pistol.

"Please, you wouldn't last even a second against me." The man with the leather jacket said cockily as he also got up and pulled out a rusty sword.

"If you know what's good for you then you should go and be a good little dog and get me another bottle." The leather jacket wearing man said as he made a shooing hand gesture at the beanie wearing man.

"Fuck you!"

"Not into dudes."

While both of the idiots were busy arguing with each other they didn't notice the three figures that were sneaking past them. Nor did they see one of the figures trip before getting up and following after the rest.

"Ow that hurt!" Anko whispered loudly as she rubbed her forehead in pain after she took off the mask she was wearing. She was wearing a gray flak jacket, a black mini skirt, metal armbands and gloves, and finally some black combat boots. She also wore a mesh body suit that was underneath the rest of her clothes. Her entire outfit though was covered by a black cloak. **(6)**

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he kept a lookout for any guards that were heading in their direction. He didn't want to be caught this early into the mission without even making it into the complex. That would be a severe blow to his pride and reputation if he was busted by a bunch of drunk guards.

Naruto was wearing a black trench coat that was colored orange on the inside. Underneath the trench coat he wore some mesh armor. He also wore black pants and black combat boots. His final piece of clothing happened to be his mask which was in the likeness of a demonic looking fox. It was a mainly white mask but also had a lot of black and a bit of red on it. The mask itself had two ear like appendages coming out from the top and also two whisker like marks on it's cheeks along with red marking at the end of it's eyes. It's most intimidating feature though was the row of sharp teeth it sported that made it look as though it was giving the terrifying smirk of a predator. **(7)**

"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped over something. This damn thing is hard to see out of sometimes!" Anko said as she put her mask back on. Her mask was colored black and white with a hint of brown. The right side of it's face was black with a brown dot over where the eye was. And the left side of the mask was white with a black dot over where the eye was. The left side also had a line pattern that was under where the eye would be that was also colored black.

"Good. We need to get moving before anyone sees us." Naruto told his two companions with a serious tone. Both Anko and Akame nodded and all three of them disappeared in a burst of speed.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Inside the Complex-**

The three White Fang members snuck into the complex and easily passed by the guards and made it to the section of the complex that held their objective. They looked down through a window that allowed them to see if their objective was there. However what they saw made their blood boil.

Men and women, young and old, Faunus and Humans. All of them were being held in pins that were made for animals. They were being forced to do whatever the guards that were in there fancied. It made the three White Fang members sick to their stomachs with disgust.

"Fucking bastards." Anko muttered angrily as she saw a few guards beating some of the slaves while looking as though they enjoyed it. Anko would have gone down there and killed all of the assholes in front of her if she didn't already know that such a thing would make the mission harder than necessary.

"Let's just keep moving." Naruto said as he prepared to move out. "We need to find Gato and eliminate him." He hated himself for saying those words but he couldn't afford to ruin the mission. He however wouldn't abandon the people in need.

"We'll come back and help them once we finish the primary objective." Anko begrudgingly agreed and prepared to follow Naruto. Akame however, didn't move when her two companions started to.

"Akame?" Naruto asked trying to gain her attention.

Akame was staring at a certain set of slaves. Two cat Faunus sisters that were being beaten by a guard. They didn't even look to be older than twelve years old. The older of the two seemed to be trying to take more of the beating than her sister in an attempt to protect her.

" _Onee-chan!" A young girl with black hair yelled with tears in her eyes as she reached her hand out towards an older girl who was currently getting kicked in the stomach while she laid on the ground._

Akame's face kept getting darker and darker as the seconds ticked by.

" _You little bitch!" A older man yelled as he slapped the younger girl across her cheek. "How dare you interrupt your sister's punishment!"_

Akame slowly reached for her katana and walked towards the glass.

" _Leave her alone!" The older girl stood up and glared hatefully at the man with her pure red eyes. The man ignored her and continued to walk towards the downed younger girl._

Naruto and Anko realized what was going to happen and rushed to Anko to stop her.

" _GRAAAHH!" The older girl grabbed a knife that was on a nearby counter and, with a war cry, charged the man. The older man didn't have enough time to react before feeling the cold steel of the blade pierce his back straight to his heart. He made one last dying gasp before collapsing in a dead heap._

Akame slashed the reinforced window and tore through it like it was made of wet paper. She then jumped down into the holding area for slaves and immediately went for the two girls, ignoring the alarms that began blaring when she destroyed the window.

" _O-onee-chan?" The younger girl stuttered out with a pained voice and tears still running down her cheeks. The older girl quickly dropped the knife and rushed to her sister and grabbed her in a tight hug and made sure to keep the dead body out of view. The young girl's body remained still for a few moments as she remained in her sister's embrace. The only person in the whole world that cared for her._

" _It's okay now you're safe." The older girl said in what she hoped was a soothing voice._

Akame reached the guard and before he noticed she had already pierced his body with her blade. She then swung the blade away from the young girl which caused the body to go flying away from them as well.

"Target eliminated." Akame said in an emotionless voice as she stared at the guards that were now surrounding her with their guns and swords drawn a being directed at her.

 _The young girl's body tensed when she heard those words._

" _S-safe?" The young girl questioned in a hesitant voice as she looked up at her sister's face. As if she was afraid that if she said something wrong, the source of their suffering would return._

 _The older sister nodded._

 _The younger girl stood still in shock. Tears unconsciously began leaking from her eyes._

" _ONEE-CHAN!" The younger sister yelled out as she hugged her older sister even harder and cried as hard as she could into her chest._

" _It's okay now…Kurome." The older sister said as she felt her eyes begin to water as she realized the implications of what she had done._

 _They were free._

 _The small house was filled with the sounds of two crying girls as they stood next to the dead body the man that had held them captive._

"Akame wait!" Naruto and Anko yelled out to their friend as she jumped down from the window. However by the time they had called to her she had already killed the guard.

"Damn it!" Naruto said under his breath. "Anko, I want you to go and find Gato and eliminate him! I will go and help Akame!" Naruto ordered his friend as he pulled out a katana and prepared to jump down to help his friend.

"But Naruto-"

"Just go! We can't afford to lose Gato you need to reach him and kill him to make sure that stuff like this doesn't happen again!" Anko still looked like she was going to stay.

"Me and Akame will be fine, just go and finish our mission then regroup with us once you're done." Naruto said kindly as he tried to convince his violet haired friend. Anko looked upset by what he said but agreed nonetheless.

"You guys better be okay when I get back!" Anko yelled as she ran to go and find Gato. Naruto looked at the retreating figure of his friend and chuckled lightly.

"Same to you." After saying that he jumped down and went to assist his friend.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Anko-**

"Damn it! If I was a little piece of shit where would I be?" Anko asked herself as she rushed towards where she assumed her target would be. She didn't want to leave her two friend behind like that but she knew that they could handle whatever those thugs could throw at them. She was more worried about how Akame reacted to seeing the two young girls. She hadn't really ever seen her react that strongly to something and that worried her.

"Stop right there bitch!" A thug came out from the corner that was in front of Anko and prepared to swing his blade down at her. She responded with intercepting the strike with her armored arm guards and blocked the blade which caused it break in half due to it's poor quality. The thug looked surprised that his blade had broken but didn't have to worry very long since Anko kicked him in the face and sent him through a wall.

"Dumb ass." She said to the unconscious body of the idiotic goon that tried to stop her.

Anko once again started looking for the short excuse for a man. She had encounter some more thugs that had attempted to stop her but all of them ended up like the first one who was stupid enough to try something like that. She ran for around ten more minutes before stumbling upon Gato's office.

"Finally reached the little fucker's office." Anko normally wouldn't be cursing so much but right now she wasn't in the mood to watch her mouth. She kicked open the door and pulled out a tanto that she had strapped to the back of her waist.

There wasn't anyone in the room.

Anko began slowly walking around the room and examining every last detail as she kept her blade at the ready. She heard some shuffling from behind her and quickly turned around just in time to block a blade that had been aimed for her neck.

"Impressive. You managed to react in time to stop my bone blade." She paused and looked at the weapon that had tried to kill her and was surprised that it was protruding from her attackers hand. She was more than a little disturbed by the ability.

"Who are you? Where is Gato?" She asked quickly in a no nonsense voice. The young man in front of her chuckled lightly as he pulled back his bone blade and stood still as he examined Anko.

"Excellent muscle tone, proper stance, and a wonderful pair of eyes." Anko was a little creeped out by his little comments but was more confused by the last one.

"Are…are you coming on to me?" Anko asked incredulously as she felt her weapon shake a bit due to feeling even more creeped out by his words. The young man looked at her in a surprised fashion before smiling as if he was amused by the assumption.

"Of course not." He said with a light chuckle.

Anko didn't know why but the fact that he had said that he wasn't interested in her irritated her beyond belief. That was blow to her pride and she wouldn't stand for it! She was the one and only Anko Mitarashi, the woman who makes men want to be with her and makes women want to be her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked with an angered tone as she prepared to strike out in her moment of rage. The young man no longer looked amused and looked at her in a disapproving manner.

"Though you could definitely work on that anger." Anko just growled more, but it came out as more of a hiss than anything else.

"Yes I'm sure that master could fix you of that problem and you would be a valuable asset to have." He spoke to himself while circling Anko, still examining her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who is this master of yours?" Anko was getting tired of the vague words that the young man was using and was just about to attack him due to being fed up. She still needed to find Gato and then get back to Naruto and Akame after all.

"You will receive your answers in due time but for now I must leave and bring news to my master that Gato will no longer be a viable source for test subjects." The man said as he walked towards one of the large windows that were behind Gato's desk.

"Wait test subjects?" Anko spoke to herself before realizing what the man meant.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Anko flew into a rage and charged at the man but before she could reach him she was blinded by a bright light. Once the light died down she looked for the source and saw a bullhead flying on the other side of the window.

"Please give my master's regards to the young Uzumaki and the Grimm Spawn." The man said before destroying the window and jumping into the bullhead. Before the bullhead could leave though he turned back around to face Anko.

"If you wish to find Gato then you should hurry and head to this room." The man reached into his shirt and pulled out a rolled up map that showed all the details of the complex, along with directions to said room. He then threw the object at Anko which she caught. After he saw that she caught the map he ordered the pilot to leave. He watched as the distance between him and the young teenaged girl grew larger and larger.

"What an interesting girl." He said as he grabbed one of the handles in the bullhead and held on while the bullhead kept rising to a higher altitude.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to give Gato's location to the White Fang girl Kimimaro?" A orange haired boy said questioningly as he looked at his only friend. Kimimaro chuckled lightly before turning to the only other person that he talked to on a daily basis other than his master.

"Yes I'm sure Jūgo. After all Orochimaru-sama was the one who told us to do this." Jūgo still looked a bit confused and voiced his confusion to Kimimaro.

"Then why did he give one of his experimental monsters away?" Jūgo asked.

"It is because that's all it is, an experiment. Orochimaru-sama only gave Gato the experiment in order to see if the tests were successful. So our orders now are to examine the results of the monster from a distance and then report back to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro explained to his unstable comrade.

Jūgo thanked Kimimaro for the explanation before going back to trying to sleep. Key word being try.

While Jūgo was busy trying to sleep, Kimimaro was looking down at the monster with some high powered binoculars. He could see the young violet haired teenage girl reach Gato's location and felt his excitement grow at the sight. He couldn't wait to see the fruits of his master's labor.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto and Akame-**

Naruto and Akame had just finished fighting all of the guards that had attacked. Most of them were unconscious while others were dead. The dead ones were the work of an angry Akame. Naruto was a bit unnerved by the cold indifference that Akame showed in killing all of the guards she could. She didn't make them suffer she just killed them instantly as though it wasn't something hard to do. He had seen it before many times, but yet he felt unnerved by the fact that, in his mind, the indifferent attitude she showed when taking lives didn't fit Akame.

While Naruto was busy thinking about how to handle the situation with Akame, said girl was busy looking down on the dead bodies of her victims with a cold anger that would terrify anybody. She however was interrupted from her glaring when she felt a small tug at her skirt. She looked down and saw the younger of the two sisters that she had charged in to save.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you m-miss." The young girl seemed terribly shy as she shuffled around while she was doing her best to stand still.

'Just like Kurome.' Akame thought with a small nostalgic smile. Akame kneeled down and looked directly into the eyes of the young child and smiled and softly petted the young girl's head.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." The little girl could only smile in return as she leaned in to the hand that was currently petting her head.

Naruto watched the scene with a small smile. He was still worried about Akame's change in personality but he decided that he could discuss that at a later date. He stopped watching the heartwarming scene when an elderly voice cleared his throat, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Naruto asked as he looked at the old man who gained his attention.

The old man was dressed in some rags for clothes and looked as though he'd been starved for days. Which most likely wasn't too far from the truth.

"We would just like to thank you and your friend for stopping the guards." The old man said as he bowed to Naruto. There were some gasps that were heard from around Naruto and the old man as they began muttering in awe at how Naruto had gotten the old man to bow to him in appreciation. Naruto could only looked surprised, which quickly turned to embarrassment.

"It's fine you don't have to thank me Mr-" The old man, realizing that Naruto was asking for his name spoke up. "Tazuna." Naruto nodded his head in thanks before continuing.

"If you should thank anyone it should be my friend Akame over there." Naruto told the group as he pointed towards the red eyed girl who was playing with the young girl still.

"I understand but we still feel the need to thank you for your large part in helping us." The old man said.

"It's fine." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyways you all should probably get out of here." Naruto told the group of now former slaves. The group seemed to agree but before they could leave the old man once again spoke.

"We don't have anywhere to go and we have people who can't move well or at all. There is also the problem of trying to go somewhere without getting attacked by Grimm or bandits." Tazuna said in hopes of gaining some form of sympathy for him and his fellow slaves.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought as he began to think about whether or not to call the White Fang for some pickup, or whether to send a message the Mistral army for help (Anonymous of course), or at least some from the Mistral police force since he doubted that Mistral's army would be able to mobilize quickly enough.

If he were to call the White Fang then he could get some bullheads to come and pick up the slaves and take them somewhere safe or maybe even recruit some of the more able bodied ones. The only problem with that idea was that many in the White Fang hated humans, and him doing a favor for even a few humans plus some Faunus would cause an uproar within the White Fang.

He could also leave them here and find a way to get the Mistral police force or some form of soldiers to come and pick them up. The big problem with that though was the fact that there was still the possibility that some rogue Huntsmen might show up and possibly re-enslave or maybe even kill all of the slaves. He didn't want to necessarily take that risk considering how many people were here and that he didn't trust the Kingdoms to react fast enough.

"I want all of you guys to hide and wait for me to get some people here to get you out of here and to the nearest Kingdom." Naruto told the group. This wasn't the perfect plan or even a good one, but it was the best option out of the ones that were placed in front of him. He was willing to risk the wrath of the White Fang's brass to get these people to safety.

Tazuna and the rest of the group thanked him once again before going of to find a place to hide and wait for some more help.

"Are you leaving onee-chan?" The little girl asked as she held on to Akame's hand. Akame felt a sense of nostalgia fill her when she heard the name by which the young girl called her. Akame felt a bit sad but didn't show it to the young girl.

"Yes I am." The small girl's eyes teared up a bit as she didn't want he new older sister to leave.

"Come on Coconut don't bother the nice lady anymore and let her go do her job." The now named Coconut's older sister said as she walked up to both of them.

"Okay…Azuki-onee-chan." Coconut dejectedly said before giving one last hug to Akame and walking away with her older sister. Akame stared at the two sisters walking away and couldn't help but be a bit sad to see them leave.

"Akame you okay?" She turned to see Naruto behind her.

"Yes I'm fine." Akame said in an oddly somber tone before walking away towards the exit. Naruto sighed before following after her. He hoped that Anko was doing better than him.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Anko-**

"There you are you little bastard!" Anko yelled out as she finally reached Gato and his two body guards. Gato was standing in between his two personal body guards Waraji and Zori. They were currently standing in front of three large windows that showed the outside view. Anko wondered if Gato had some sort of fetish for windows cause there seemed to be a lot.

"Here I am." Gato said in mock fear as he pretended to shake in his twenty thousand lien shoes. Anko growled in response and pulled out her tanto and made ready to finish her mission.

"So now that you found me what are you going to do?" Gato asked as though he didn't know already. Anko seriously wanted to yell at him but decided against it when he realized that Gato was just trying to get under her skin and make her an easier target to kill.

"Ah I see you aren't going to take the bait, pity. I had pegged you as the one that ran in head first without thinking about the consequences." Gato said as he silently press a button that called for his new 'pet'.

"Well I guess even some of the dumber ones can change and actually think things through." That was the last straw. Anko charged forward to kill the little midget but was intercepted by the duo of Waraji and Zori.

"Get out of my way!" She swung her sword at Zori, who moved to block it, but then stopped mid strike, showing that it was a feint. She quickly swung her sword from a different direction and sliced through the shocked Zori who promptly fell down dead.

Gato looked surprised and grew terrified as he just realized that he had severely underestimated the White Fang member. He only hoped that Waraji could hold her off until his new pet got to his position.

"YOU BITCH!" Waraji screamed as he charged at Anko. "I will make you pay for doing that!"

"I seriously doubt that." Anko quipped as she readied her tanto. Her comment only served to anger the man further.

Waraji swung his sword with a downward strike, but his attack was parried by Anko's tanto. He responded by thrusting in an attempt to run Anko through but only served to give her an easy target. Anko stepped to the side before swinging down her tanto and with pure strength shattered the blade. Waraji could only look in shock and horror as he realized just how outclassed he was.

"My turn." Anko whispered before slashing her sword from the left. Waraji died before he even hit the ground.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Gato." Anko spoke with a dangerous tone as she walked closer and closer to the now terrified Gato who was close to pissing his pants. Anko pointed her bloody tanto at Gato's chest before speaking.

"You know, I could torture you right now in return for enslaving hundreds of Faunus and Humans and I would enjoy it." Anko said as she slowly pierced Gato's chest which caused the man to cry out in pain. She kept slowly pushing the blade deeper before she was forced to stop when a large rumbling sound knocked her off balance which allowed Gato to run and get out of the room before his pet showed up.

"What was that?" Anko asked as she regained her balance and looked around for the source of the rumbling. She looked outside the window and her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

A giant monster.

"Well…shit." That was the only thing she was able to say before getting smacked by the monster's giant hand that sent her sailing through the wall and the wall behind that one before finally going through the wall to the outside of the complex.

She rolled to a stop and began coughing due to having the wind and a lot of aura knocked out of her. She felt as though she challenged a train to a game of chicken and lost. She laughed at her own joke before cringing when she felt a flash of pain shoot through her body.

"It hurts to laugh." She whined as she slowly sat up and checked for the monster. She saw that it was heading for her at an alarming speed and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. Anko tried to run but felt her legs give way. In order to force her body to move, she pushed as much aura into her legs and managed to jump away from the charging monster.

The monster, realizing that it missed, turned towards Anko and swung it's fists at her. Anko luckily dodged the attack and made sure to keep her distance as she didn't want to get hit by another one of those fists if she could help it. Anko made a grab for her tanto but found that it wasn't in it's hilt.

'Great. Must have dropped it when I was hit by the thing's hand.' She thought to herself as she knew that winning this fight would be almost impossible for her now. She didn't have a weapon to use and her body was getting tired from having to dodge the beast's attacks all the time and from having a large portion of her aura taken down.

The monster seemed to be getting tired of the game of cat and mouse and decided to try to end it. It opened it's mouth and began breathing fire that shot towards Anko. She managed to dodge most of the attack but felt her right arm be partly consumed by the fire. She gave a scream of pain before falling to the ground as she clutched her arm. Slowly, she took a look at her arm and saw that her aura didn't protect her from the fire. Since if it did then her skin wouldn't be so burned up.

"I need to figure out a way to get out of here." She said to herself as squeezed her left eye shut due to the pain that she was feeling from the large burn on her arm. However before she could attempt to move the monster came in and scooped her up before holding her with both hands.

Anko could have sworn that she saw a smirk on it's face when she was grabbed by it. That was when one of the most painful experiences in her life happened. The monster began squeezing her tightly and slowly increased the amount of force being applied to her body.

It was torturing her, and it was enjoying it.

Anko let out a pained scream when she felt her left arm break due to the pressure that she was being squeezed with. The most painful thing for her however was the pain in her right arm. It hurt to just touch that arm and now it was being squeezed with a large amount of force. Anko screamed in absolute pain and agony when she felt her burned right arm break under the pressure.

It hurt! Dear God it hurt!

Anko felt tears of pain fall from her eyes. She wanted the pain to stop but she couldn't do anything. Her aura was gone after the fire hit her and she doubted that it would protect her from getting crushed to death.

She let out another scream of pain when she felt one of her ribs crack.

Her vision started getting darker as she began to feel tired and was very tempted to just close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

'I don't…think…I can stay awake anymore.' She idly felt a few more of her ribs crack after a while. She could also feel her mouth open in pain but she couldn't hear her voice.

'I'm sorry Shikamaru, Akame, Blake,' She thought about a certain blonde haired fox Faunus who was giving her his signature smile. "I'm sorry…Naruto." That was the last thing she said before she fell into blissful sleep.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto and Akame-**

Naruto and Akame were rushing towards the sound a large scale battle. It sounded like someone was fighting a monster. Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious when he heard the sounds of battle and the roar of something massive.

'Anko you better be alright when we get there.' Naruto thought to himself worriedly. Akame was having similar thoughts as she continued to move forward at a rapid pace. They both reached the area and were shocked to see much of the surrounding area to be destroyed or in flames. However what surprised them the most was the hulking monster that was in the middle of the destruction.

Both of them pulled out their weapons and prepared for a fight.

"Akame, do you see Anko anywhere?" Naruto asked while keeping his eyes on the monster who still hadn't faced them yet. He didn't know what it was but he could tell that it was dangerous.

"No. I can't find Anko-san." Akame said as she scanned the surrounding area once again just to make sure.

The monster got up which caused the two of them to tense as they prepared for an attack to come but were surprised when the monster threw something to the ground and beginning to walk away.

They looked at the object that was thrown down and what they saw made them freeze in absolute shock.

Both of them saw Anko's broken form. She was bleeding severely in several places and was severely burned on her right arm. Parts of her body also didn't look right, signifying that she had several broken and dislocated bones.

Akame rushed as fast as she could to her friend's body. Once she made it to Anko she quickly checked her heart beat but couldn't find one. Akame's mind started working in overdrive as she desperately tried to revive her friend.

'I won't let this happen! Not to you or anyone else!' Anko yelled in her mind.

"Anko?" Akame heard Naruto's weak voice. Akame turned to face her male friend and spoke quickly to him.

"Naruto-san we need to-" Akame's voice died when she saw the state of Naruto.

 **(Play Song: Naruto Shippuden OST 3 – Track 8 – Kyuubi Released)**

"Anko..." Naruto called out weakly as he fell to his knees in front of her body. He moved his hand to touch her face.

"C-come on this isn't funny Anko." Naruto shakily said as he brushed his hand against her cheek. He moved his hand to her wrist and looked for a pulse but found none. His eyes widened at the implications.

"Anko please wake up." Naruto's voice was beginning to get desperate as he tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening.

His mind began to fill with memories of 'that day'.

" _Naruto run!" A older looking brown haired man yelled to a much younger looking Naruto._

"No…this can't be happening!" Naruto grabbed half of his face as he held it tightly with wide eyes.

" _Iruka-nii!" The young Naruto yelled out to his older brother figure before watching him get killed by a group of Beowolves and Ursa._

"Not Anko! Please not Anko!" He yelled in desperation. His eyes were shut as he did his best to block out the whispers and memories.

" _Mom, Dad!" The young Naruto reached out with his mangled wrist for his parents. However he could only watch at the masked man stab them through their hearts._

Naruto's eyes began to leak tears as he began to hyperventilate. It was always like this, he would always lose those he cared about like this.

 _The young Naruto looked at the corpses of his parents with wide eyes. The masked man walked up to him before grabbing his face harshly. The masked man held up Naruto's face and making sure that he was making eye contact with him while also giving him a sinister grin._

" _Remember this demon. Remember how your parents were slaughtered in front of you, remember how you were powerless to do anything, and remember how this was all your fault to begin with." The man said before kneeing him in the face and then walking away laughing madly._

 _The young Naruto opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to make noise. His voice soon began to get louder and louder. He took one last glance at his parents before making a terrifying sound that frightened many of those around him._

" _RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _He roared._

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs and electricity began surrounding his form in response to his anger. Some of his clothes were beginning to disintegrate into the air due to the amount of heat and energy that was being released from his body. His eyes however were probably the most prevalent of the changes. Instead of the normal cerulean blue slitted eyes that he now had electric blue eyes that had lightning shooting from and around them. They glowed so bright that nobody would be able to see his pupils. His mask only made them all the more frightening. **(8)**

 **(Song End: Naruto Shippuden OST 3 – Track 8 – Kyuubi Released)**

Akame had to shield her eyes and quickly, but carefully, moved Anko's body away from the dangerous lightning that now surrounded Naruto. Once Anko was a safe distance away she looked back to Naruto and her concern grew tenfold as she saw the amount of pain he appeared to be in. His eyes and mouth were opened in a way that seemed as though he were in pain. Some of his skin was peeling off due to the amount of energy and heat that was being no doubt coursed through his body. The tears that were once leaking from his eyes were beginning to evaporate into the air as he continued to roar into the sky.

"Naruto-san…" Anko whispered. She wanted to help but if she left Anko then she would lose her chance of even remotely saving her friend. She quickly went back to trying to revive her friend so that she could help Naruto and **KILL** the thing that did this. No one hurts her friends, no one.

She could only hope that Kakashi finished up his objective soon and come to help them.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Kimimaro-**

"What power…" Kimimaro spoke with surprise. When his master had told him about the young Uzumaki, he'd honestly had doubts. He didn't doubt his master's decision, far from it, but he did doubt the boy's ability to live up to his master's standards. However, those doubts had been almost completely washed away now that he saw the boys potential.

"I now see why Orochimaru-sama chose you Uzumaki." Kimimaro said before looking down towards the figures of the Grimm Spawn and the young White Fang girl. He frowned a bit before sighing to himself.

"Pity. She would have made a splendid candidate for Orochimaru's experimental seal." He then put the binoculars in his hand back up to his face, so that he could resume watching the battle between the young Uzumaki and the experiment.

"Impress me Uzumaki." Kimimaro said to himself before turning to another occupant in the bullhead.

"Tayuya." Kimimaro called out to the other passenger in the bullhead. A redheaded girl looked up in surprise and a slight bit of nervousness. She seemed a bit tense as she turned to Kimimaro.

"Yes, Kimimaro?" She asked hesitantly.

"I would like you to use your semblance and make sure that our master's involvement here is destroyed." Kimimaro said as he continued to stare down at the source of his master's interest. Tayuya seemed to relax at what she had been told and now knew that Kimimaro wasn't going to kill her for some reason and went back to her regular brash personality.

"Yeah sure." She said with some annoyance before walking towards the open side of the bullhead and pulled out a flute. The flute itself looked normal and unimposing, but for those who met and fought with Tayuya they knew that it was a far more dangerous weapon than most would assume. She looked down to the large complex before putting the flute up to her mouth and began playing. **(9)**

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto-**

The sound of Naruto's roaring died down and eventually everything was completely silent other than the loud breathing of the beast and the sound of the electricity that surrounded Naruto. The monster stared at it's small prey that stood before it and gave what could be considered a scoff before charging at the young blonde on all fours and resembled an unstoppable force.

"Let me show you the power of lightning!" Naruto said with a crazed look.

 **(Play Song: Blue Exorcist OST – Kekkai)**

Naruto charged directly towards the oncoming monster and met it head on. Just before they made contact with each other Naruto jumped in the air. Electricity coated his entire right arm and he swung it at the side of the face of the monster. An almost deafening crack was heard as the monster's face was sent jerking to the side when the fist made contact due to the amount of power that was packed behind it.

Naruto dropped back down to the ground and was grinning like a mad man. He looked down at his right arm and saw that it was dislocated. He gave a dark chuckle before forcing it back into place without even flinching.

The monster itself looked a bit shocked that it's charge had been not only stopped but overpowered. That fact only served to anger it farther and it dug it's hands into the ground and began lifting. Before long it had lifted a giant boulder from the ground that was almost it's own size. It let out a powerful roar before throwing it directly at a still madly grinning Naruto.

"Ooooh that looks dangerous!" The crazed Naruto said.

Quickly, Naruto jumped to the side and managing to avoid the attack. He then charged the monster and shot a stream of lightning from his hands towards the monster. The monster roared in pain and wildly attempted to smack the fast moving Naruto with it's fists. Naruto however dodged every single one and sometimes counterattacked with either a punch, a kick, or an electrical discharge.

The beast tried to smash Naruto with it's fist but luckily for Naruto he moved out of the way before he was hit. Coating his hands with electricity, Naruto gave a hard punch to the monster's arm that was still stuck in the ground from the failed attempt at killing the blonde Faunus. The punch resulted in the monster's arm being broken and bent in the wrong direction. The beast roared in pain and used it's now broken arm to try to crush Naruto once again.

Naruto however once again dodged and began pelting the beast with some electric bolts from his hands.

By now the monster was getting tired of fighting the annoying prey that had started attacking it. The beast stood to it's full height and breathed a raging inferno at Naruto. The heat was so intense that some of the surrounding foliage was set on fire. Naruto grinned before gathering a large amount of electricity in his hands before shooting it at the incoming wave of flames. The two attacks collided and the lightning acted as a spear and shot right through the fire directly into the beast's shoulder and out the other side. It roared in pain and stopped it's breathing of fire and clutched it's arm as it slowly backed away from the blonde Fox Faunus.

"You won't get away!" Naruto growled before jumping forward and punching the beast's face with all of his might causing another shock wave. The attack seemed to work, as the monster was sent off it's feet and crashed through trees and boulders, destroying them in the process.

Naruto felt his arm hurt slightly and guessed that he had probably destroyed the bone in his arm along with many of the nerves as well. He looked down and saw that the arm itself was bending in a completely wrong angle and some of the bone was exposed. He ignored the wound and focused on the enemy in front of him, he didn't feel it after all.

The monster whimpered slightly before growling at the blonde. It came up with an idea and before Naruto could do anything it jumped as high as it could and used it's last good arm to hopefully crush it's blonde foe.

Naruto, despite not being in his right mind, knew that the attack that was being aimed at him needed to be avoided. He jumped away as fast as he could and managed to get out of the immediate range of the attack. What he hadn't accounted for was the shock wave that happened after the attack.

Naruto was sent hurtling away from the attack when he was hit by the super heated shock wave. He felt his arms get slightly burned but luckily his aura somewhat protected him, though not as much as it should have.

Naruto groaned lightly as he got up. He looked at where the monster had landed and saw that where he had been was now nothing more than a smoldering hot crater that looked as though it had been hit by a flaming meteor.

Not to far from the truth to be honest.

The area was now covered in smoke and Naruto found it impossible to see through the smoke even with his enhanced eyes. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to find the electromagnetic field of the monster.

'Where are you?' Naruto thought to himself as he focused harder and found something. 'Shit!' Naruto thought in shock before getting hit by the charging monster. Naruto made a sound of slight discomfort when he felt his ribs slightly fracture when the monster hit him, despite using his aura. Before he could get launched away however he grabbed hold of one of the spikes on the head of the monster with his injured hand. He could hear some squelching noises coming from his arm in response to him using it in it's current condition but he ignored it. While still holding on Naruto pulled back his uninjured arm and formed his hand into a spear like shape before coating the hand with electric energy and plunging the arm into the monster eye.

The monster roared once again in pain and grabbed the body of Naruto before throwing his body down with all of it's might which resulted in Naruto causing a small crater to appear when he hit the ground.

He coughed up a bit of blood but other than that he didn't show any reaction and stood back up.

'I guess I must have some internal bleeding…oh well that will fix itself. Hopefully.' Naruto thought to himself offhandedly.

Naruto idly noticed that the electricity surrounding him seemed to be getting weaker and weaker the more he used attacks so he decided that he needed to finish the fight quickly. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bullet. The bullet itself wasn't impressive at all and it did what any other normal bullet would do. However, in Naruto's hands that was not the case.

Naruto gave one last grin before throwing the bullet in the air. Time seemed to have slowed down as the bullet descended to it's inevitable contact with the ground. Naruto stretched out his arm and curled up his finger and began gathering electricity into his hand as he waited for the bullet to fall into alignment with his aiming hand.

"It was fun while it lasted buuuut… **THIS IS THE END!** " Naruto yelled as he shot the bullet with a flick of his finger and sent it in a beam like fashion at the monster. The monster wasn't even able to react before the electricity propelled bullet shot through it's chest.

"Ahh Railgun, you got to love the ability to control electricity." Naruto sighed in delight.

Naruto grinned at his handiwork but frowned when he saw the beast begin to move. It finally stood up after some great effort and growled hatefully at the young blonde. It's glare and growl were made less intimidating when one saw the gaping hole that was in the middle of it's chest.

"Hmm…well it seems as though you are one tough son of a bitch huh." After all it takes a real high amount of durability to survive an attack that goes at three times the speed of sound and has around one million volts packed into it. Naruto then smiled in a crazed manner. "It's too bad that I can't play with you anymore. I feel the fake me starting to take control again, oh well." The insane Naruto gave one last laugh before his features morphed into tired ones.

 **(Song End: Blue Exorcist OST – Kekkai)**

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Kakashi and Shikamaru-**

"Well that seems to be the last of them." Kakashi said with a tired sigh as he stared at the large group of dead or barely alive group of Rogue Huntsmen. He had the unfortunately been tasked with fighting a bunch of cocky brats that thought they were hot stuff because they had Huntsmen training. Kakashi had hoped that there might be a challenge but was met with only soul crushing disappointment.

"Shikamaru you there?" Kakashi called out into a part of the forested area.

"Yeah I'm here." Shikamaru responded with a concerned tone. Kakashi, who was curious, walked over to where his young comrade was and saw that he was looking off into a certain direction. He followed his gaze and saw a large cloud of smoke that was sprouting from a distance.

"Damn, that must be some fight they're having." Kakashi said, and then gave an impressed whistle.

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru said with his concern still very much prevalent in his voice. Try as he might Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that something went wrong over with his friends.

"Don't worry Shika. All three of them are strong enough to handle a bunch of untrained thugs." Kakashi lazily said. Shikamaru wasn't convinced however.

After all, a bunch of untrained thugs don't cause explosions like that.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Akame Moments Before-**

Akame was breathing heavily as she attempted to save her friend's life. She could hear the sounds of battle that Naruto and the monster were causing but she couldn't afford to pay attention and focused solely on the seriously injured Anko.

Akame took off Anko's flak jacket and pressed her ear against Anko's chest.

'No heartbeat still.' Akame kept trying to keep herself calm, though she was beginning to lose faith. Akame proceeded to give chest compressions and hoped that she would be greeted with some form of hope. After thirty seconds of continuous chest compressions, Akame stopped and checked for a heartbeat but received nothing.

Akame covered her ears when she heard a deafening sound coming from Naruto. It sounded much like thunder. She forced herself not to pay attention to the battle and moved on to the next step of what she had been taught.

Akame tilted Anko's head upward so that she was facing her. She then pinched Anko's nose closed and put her mouth over Anko's and proceeded to breathe into her mouth. After breathing in for one second she removed her mouth from Anko's and checked for a heartbeat. When she didn't hear anything she attempted to breathe in once again. After no response the second time she went back to chest compressions and desperately tried to do something.

"Anko-san please wake up!" Akame yelled in a futile attempt to wake Anko up. She knew that it wasn't going to help but right now she was getting desperate and was beginning to lose her calm attitude.

'No! Need to remain calm.' Akame thought to herself as she continued to give CPR to Anko. She gave mouth-to-mouth once again and checked for a heartbeat but was still greeted with nothing. She was about to continue but was interrupted when she was almost sent flying when she felt a shock wave that shook the very ground. She hoped that Naruto wasn't hurt but she still continued to focus on Anko.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Naruto-**

"Ugh…what happened?" Naruto groaned as he held his head in pain. He remembered an incredible feeling of anger before everything went blank and the next thing he knew was that he was extremely tired.

"GAAAAH!" Naruto yelled when he felt an incredible amount of pain coming from his right arm. He looked down and grimaced when he saw the state of his arm. He also noticed that most of his clothes were torn or just gone. He only had his pants and torn pieces of his trench coat covering him. Along with his mesh armor and boots.

'Oh well, I never really cared much for that trench coat.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Ah who am I kidding…I loved that coat.' Naruto thought depressingly as he used some of the torn pieces of his trench coat to create a makeshift cast for his arm. He winced when he began forcing the exposed bone back in when he covered it with the pieces of bullet proof clothing.

After fixing his arm he looked for the monster he somewhat remembered seeing and was greeted by sight of it struggling to stay standing. It was wobbling on all of it's legs as it tried to cover up the hole in it's chest with it's hand, trying to stop blood loss.

'It seems much smarter than your average monster that's for sure.' Naruto glared at it before walking away and moving to check on Anko. He didn't want to waste any more energy on fighting something that was going to die soon anyways, he was far more concerned with Anko's safety.

The monster seeing that the small blonde prey was leaving attempted to chase after it but fell down when it tried to move. It struggled some more to move but once again failed to get up. It only managed to glare at the retreating back of Naruto before awaiting it's imminent death.

Naruto walked up to Akame who was still trying to revive Anko but wasn't seeing any improvements.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked in an anxious voice.

"I don't know." Akame said in a slightly quivering voice as she stopped giving CPR. He didn't say anything in response and moved closer to Anko's still body. Akame looked at him confusedly but that soon switched to worry when she saw the electricity that was beginning to surround his hands.

"I'm going to try and restart her heart with my semblance." Naruto said simply as he removed the upper portion of her mesh body suit revealing her bare upper chest. Normally he would blush, but right now he didn't respond to the sight and continued with preparing to give her heart a shock.

"Are you sure that you can do this Naruto-san?" Akame asked her best friend with obvious concern in her voice. He tensed for a moment before nodding in acknowledgment.

"I'm sure that I can. It's for one of my precious people after all!" Naruto gave his signature grin before getting serious. Naruto carefully pressed his hands against Anko's chest and gave a discharge that caused Anko's body to jolt upwards. He put his ear over her chest and listened for a beat but didn't find one. However that wasn't enough to make him give up and so he attempted to do it again. He gave another discharge and the body once again jolted upwards. He pressed his ear to her chest and listened intently.

He heard nothing at first but was soon greeted with the sound of a weak but steady beat. It filled him with a sense utter relief when he heard that soft beating of his friend's heart. Before he even knew it he had grabbed her body and gave her a happy hug. He didn't even care if her upper body was naked right now, he was just too happy.

Akame smiled lightly when she realized that Anko was going to be okay.

After finishing his abrupt hug, Naruto put the upper part of her mesh body suit back on her and carefully began carrying her. He wished that he had some form of bandage or something but they unfortunately didn't have any at the moment. He was berating himself for not bringing one this time because he thought that this would be an easy mission.

Nothing was ever easy for him.

"We need to get her back to our camp and get her to an actual medic." Naruto told his friend, who nodded in response.

"What are we going to do about Gato?" Akame asked.

'I forgot about that.' Naruto thought to himself bitterly before turning to face Akame. "We need to leave and get Anko some help, not to mention we still need to find a way to convince the White Fang to send some extra bullheads." Naruto said with a sense of urgency in his voice. Akame accepted the plan and followed after him when he left to go and look for their comrades.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Gato-**

"Damn it! Damn it all to fucking hell!" Gato yelled in anger as he continued to run as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) to his personal bullhead to escape to the White Fang brats that he could only assume were following him. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a shadowy figure continuing to follow him, which made him only want to run faster.

Everything had got to shit so fast that he almost couldn't process how much went wrong. First off is that he had all but lost his slave trade in Mistral. He would have to retreat back to one of his other complexes in either Atlas or Vacuo. Second is that he was sure he had lost his partnership with Kimimaro's Master since the amount of slaves here accounted for around 70% of his slave trade and the ones in the other complexes were not as high quality as the ones here nor were they as numerous. Third and finally is that he had also just lost his new found 'pet'. That beast could have made him all the more powerful in the business world and those White Fang brats ruined it.

"Damn that boy!" Gato ground his teeth in anger when he thought back to the blonde Faunus boy that had killed his precious pet. He would send some assassin's after him once he got everything set back up in his next base of operations. Maybe even find where the White Fang base was and send the Atlas or Mistral Huntsmen after them or something. He could see it now, 'Shipping Magnate Gato finds base of the White Fang'. Gato gave a sinister grin at the thought.

'Yes that would do nicely.'

But first he had to escape whoever was following him before he thought of how to get in the public's good graces.

Gato quickly turned around a corner and pulled out his emergency pistol and waited for the assailant to turn around the corner where he would take them by surprise and kill them before escaping. However he was surprised when after a few seconds no one popped around the corner.

'They were right behind me how could they take this long to reach here?!' Gato thought to himself in worry as he backed away from the corner. He turned to leave but fell down when he ran into a tall figure (At least for him). Gato looked up and gained an incredibly relieved look.

"I'm glad you're here Kimimaro. I was worried that you had already left." Gato then stood up and put on his best business smile. "Now I know that the loss of the slaves might seem bad now but I promise that I can come back from this!" Gato gained a somewhat nervous look when he saw the indifference that Kimimaro was showing when he gazed upon him.

"K-Kimimaro…" Gato gulped lowly before he began to slowly back away from the white haired youth. However he was stopped when he bumped into some more figures behind him. He turned around and saw a tall and imposing orange haired man who stood next to a dangerous looking red headed girl. They both stood in the way of his only exit other than the corridor that was behind Kimimaro.

"Gato," Gato looked over to Kimimaro and grew nervous. "Spare me your whining and except your demise." Kimimaro said coldly as he gazed upon the sorry excuse for a man.

"W-What?"

"My master has already lost interest in you and what you offer so I'm afraid that this is where our business deal ends." Kimimaro outstretched his hand and slowly a bone with a sharp end came out of the skin. Gato whimpered as he tried to back up but the two other people were still standing there.

"W-Wait! I can be useful, I PROMISE!" Gato begged for his life with tears as he grabbed a hold of Kimimaro's foot and continued to beg.

"At least die with some fucking dignity you little shit!" Tayuya yelled in anger at the crying man before kicking him off of Kimimaro. She growled when the man continued to beg while sobbing.

"Fucking wimp."

"Now, now, Tayuya, we are only here to carry out our master's orders not to try and belittle and beat an old man." Kimimaro said with a smile. Tayuya tensed for a brief second before backing off while apologizing to her leader.

"Personally I would have liked the White Fang to have killed you but I guess things don't always go the way you want, pity." Kimimaro said with a sigh before kicking the small man on to his back.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Gato quickly stood back up. "What do you want? Money? I can get you a fortune. Power? I can build you an empire. Women? I can get you a hundred! Just please don't kill me!"

At first Kimimaro didn't say anything and Gato began hoping that he might have swayed the white haired youth. However, the next words he heard crushed any hope of him living through the day.

"No."

Those were the final words Gato heard before the bone blade pierced through his head.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Next Day-**

"Guh…" Anko let out a pained groan as she sat up in her bed.

"Damn, what hit me?" Anko glanced around the room and saw that it was mad completely out of wood.

"I must be in a cabin." She slowly got up and walked towards a nearby door. Once she opened it she was surprised to see a nice and cozy living room that had a fireplace, a couch, a coffee table, a TV, and many more things that made you feel relaxed and comfortable. The living room was also connected to a small kitchen that had a dining table that was fit for four people. All in all it was her perfect little dream house. If it was in the mountains of Vale or Mistral then this would be her own little paradise. Not having to worry about anybody, no racists, no White Fang, and no Grimm that would be her dream home and life.

"This must be heaven then, cause there is absolutely no way that this could be real." Anko mumbled to herself as she sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"Well I guess I died then." She said nonchalantly. "Well I'm sure that they can handle whatever is next for them!" Anko said with a grin before putting her hands behind her head and sighing contently as she took in her peaceful surroundings.

She sat there for a few moments and looked around the room.

"Huh?" She raised her hand to her face when she felt something wet fall down her face. "Tears?" She wiped away the lone tear but before long more and more tears fell from her eyes, despite her attempts to stem their flow.

"W-why am I crying?" She asked herself as her voice hitched a little bit.

She remembered all of the times she spent with her friends. The only people that she truly cared for.

She would never be able to just relax with them at base.

Never be able to joke around with them as they ate in the mess hall.

She would never be able to say how much she respected Akame.

Never tell Blake all the things that had happened since she left.

Never be able to tease Shikamaru and Naruto.

"I won't get to see them anymore…" Anko sobbed to herself.

"Hey I'm ba-" A new voice was heard along with an opening door. "Anko? What's the matter?!"

Anko slowly turned her head to the owner of the voice and gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw the person.

"N-Naruto?" Anko asked uncertainly.

'How is he here?'

"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

Anko just sat there in silence, her tears long forgotten, as she gazed upon someone she thought she would never see again.

'He looks…older.' Anko thought to herself as she stared at the now older looking Naruto. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans. He also wore an orange vest over his shirt. **(10)**

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked in a comforting voice as he wiped her tears away with his thumb and softly held her face so that she could look into his eyes. Anko felt…relieved. She was glad that someone that she cared for was here but she also worried about the implications behind that.

"Naruto, why are you here?"

Naruto's face lit up in confusion at the question.

"What do you mean why am I here?" He asked her with a bewildered expression. When he saw that she was serious he sighed a bit before blushing a bit. He let go of her and backed up a bit.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" Anko only looked more confused. "I'm here because…it's our honeymoon. Seriously why do you enjoy making me say that." Naruto grumbled out with a large blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head while looking away from Anko, not being able to meet her eyes.

'Honeymoon…' Anko thought in shock. 'When did that happen?'

She looked down at his left hand and saw a golden ring. Surprised, she quickly looked down at her own left hand and saw that she also had a golden ring on, the only difference being that hers had a small amethyst gem on it.

'I'm married?!' Anko was practically freaking out in her mind. She never would have expected that she would get married to Naruto, Heaven or not.

'I mean I don't really love him…do I?' She asked herself uncertainly.

"So now can you tell me why you were crying?" Naruto asked with concern. He took a seat next to her on the couch and waited for her response.

"Umm…" Anko didn't know what to say, how could she.

'Do I love him?' She thought back to all of her memories of the blonde fox Faunus that she had taken to teasing non stop. Now that she thought about it she realized that ever since their first mission she was always happier while in his presence. He would always make her day better just by being around her. She always found herself irritated when she saw other girls acting friendly with him. When he complemented her she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Did that mean she loved him?

" _I'm sorry…Naruto"_

Why did she feel so sad when the thought of leaving him crossed her mind.

'I…love him.' Anko repeated the words in her mind. 'Yes, I love him!' She smiled brightly, her previous sadness forgotten.

'I don't care if this is Heaven or not, but right now this is what I want.'

"I was just really missing you my dear husband!" Anko said happily as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. 'Husband…yeah I like the sound of that.' She thought to herself with a joyous expression.

"I was only gone for thirty minutes." Naruto deadpanned.

"But that's like forever to me when you're gone!" Anko pouted at him. She would play along cause this was her little paradise, her little paradise with Naruto.

"I'm sure it was Anko." Naruto chuckled at his wife's antics. He walked over to their little dining table and put some full bags on top of it.

"What did you get?" Anko asked as she stood up and peered over her husband's back. She mentally squealed in delight at the thought of them being married.

"Oh you know just the bare essentials." Naruto grinned at her while pulling out wine bottles and other alcoholic beverages. Anko's smile only increased in size when she saw the amount of alcohol and even a small little package of dango. She couldn't help but grab Naruto's face and giving him a passionate kiss.

Naruto seemed a bit surprised by her sudden action but quickly returned the gesture with equal fervor and then some.

They stood there with their lips interlocked for a while longer before finally separating due to needing to breathe. Though both would have liked nothing more than to continue their kiss.

"I…love you, Naruto." Anko said with a loving smile. Naruto smiled in response.

"I love you too, but you need to wake up."

"Huh?" Anko grew confused at his words.

Suddenly her surroundings started to disappear and began turning white with light. Naruto backed away from her and started walking away into the white void.

"Wait!" Anko screamed after the retreating figure of the young man that she was married to. Naruto turned to face her and smiled brightly before waving goodbye to her.

"It's not your time yet so make sure to make what you saw here a reality!" Naruto yelled back at her and once again walked away, leaving a stunned Anko.

Suddenly the bright light consumed her form and she did exactly what Naruto told her to.

She woke up.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-With Anko-**

"Gah!" Anko yelled in surprise as she woke up. She looked around the room and saw that she was in a hospital like room. It was filled with all sorts of medical supplies ranging from vaccines to IVs.

"Why did I have to leave my own little paradise?" Anko asked herself with a bitter tone. She really wanted to stay there with her husband.

"Well on the plus side I can make that a reality." Anko said with a bitter sweet smile. She was glad to be alive and able to still be with those she cared about but she also wanted to stay in that little paradise that her mind created for her. Nevertheless she would remain positive and keep moving forward just like she always has.

Anko was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a small snore coming from the side of the bed she was laying on. She looked down and saw Naruto, Akame, and Shikamaru. They all looked like they were sleeping as peacefully as possible. Naruto was resting his head on his arms that were on the side of her bed. Akame was leaning on Naruto's back and was sleeping quite peacefully if the content look on her face was anything to judge by. Shikamaru on the other hand was sprawled on the floor and was face down but he looked as though the floor was just as comfortable as any other bed.

"Did they stay with me the entire time?" Anko questioned herself with in a hushed manner. She gained a smile as she gazed down at them.

"Seriously, you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for."

Anko then looked to the person who had invaded her dreams. The one who had managed to gain her affections. One Naruto Uzumaki.

"Geez you always seem to do the unpredictable don't you Naruto?" She smiled lovingly down at his sleeping face and combed her hand through his hair. She then leaned down to his face and softly lifted it up in order to give him a small and innocent kiss. The kiss itself lasted for no more than one second and was only really a peck on the lips, but to Anko it meant a whole lot more.

"I will make that into a reality, and I will make you love me…Naruto." Anko said with a smile before resting her head back down on her pillow and went back to sleep as she thought of the handsome blonde that she had come to cherish dearly. Yes she was going to have nice dreams tonight.

Unknown to Anko, there was a person who had watched the entire thing.

"Well you never cease to amaze me Naruto. Though let's just hope that you didn't bite off more than you can chew with this one." Kakashi said with a chuckle. He gave one last gaze to the four soldiers under his jurisdiction.

"Damn kids are making me go soft." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he walked away from the slightly open door that he'd been peeking through.

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Location: White Fang Mistral HQ, Conference Room**

"This is troubling Orochimaru." A shadowy figure said calmly to the White Fang's Head of R and D (Research and Development).

"I agree." Orochimaru gave his usual sinister smile.

Orochimaru was currently talking to the leader of the White Fang through a screen.

"I am wondering why you continue to protect this boy even though he has gone against what our organization stands for." The figure said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"It is merely because we cannot act rashly in this situation." Orochimaru calmly replied to the insinuation.

"Explain."

"He has gained quite the following here in the Mistral. He not only has the respect of his fellow soldiers but also has gained the favor of his Commanding Officer. One Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru's smile somewhat shrunk when he thought back to his failure in controlling the famed Pack member. "If he were to go missing then his friends and comrades would grow suspicious. And I doubt that even you could hide everything from Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru said.

The shadowed figure seemed to frown at the comment but didn't say anything in response.

"And despite what you may think, he has the loyalty of not only his former platoon but also of his friends. If you add them all together then you have a small uprising. They would not take the death or kidnap of their comrade so easily and you would most likely be forced to kill them." Orochimaru's smile grew.

"Now how would it look to possible recruits or even the current soldiers in the White Fang if we were known kin slayers?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically. The White Fang leader frown became obvious as he listened to the words of the Snake Faunus.

"Then what would you have me do? Surely you are not asking me to forget this issue."

"Of course not sir. I only request that you allow me to handle this situation." Orochimaru bowed slightly to the man in the screen. The man seemed to be contemplating the suggestion before coming to an answer.

"Very well. I will give you full authority over this incident and you shall only report to me." The man begrudgingly decided.

"I humbly thank you sir." Orochimaru bowed once again to his 'leader'.

"Remember though Orochimaru," The man paused for a moment. "Should you fail then I will handle this, regardless of the consequences."

"Of course sir."

The connection ended and the image of the man disappeared.

"Fool."

Orochimaru grinned and walked away back to his lab. Once he made it to his lab he pressed a small button and waited for a brief few seconds.

"You called for me Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked while kneeling to his master.

"Yes Kimimaro-kun, do you have what I requested of you?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro pulled out two files that read 'Cursed Seal Project' and 'Evolve Project' and handed them to his master.

"Will that be all Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked while still kneeling on the ground.

"Just one last thing. What was your thoughts on the young Uzumaki?"

"I…believe that he has potential." Orochimaru hummed in response before speaking once again.

"As do I, that will be all Kimimaro-kun you may leave." Orochimaru said and began reading the files. Kimimaro paused and remained in place waiting for Orochimaru to address him.

"Did I not tell you to leave Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru spoke with a bit of anger in his voice. He did not like being disobeyed.

"Yes you did Orochimaru-sama but I would like to ask you one question." Kimimaro kept his head bowed in respect towards his master. Orochimaru glared lightly at the white haired youth but eventually sighed and gave in. He was in a pretty good mood after all.

"Very well, proceed."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro stood up and faced his master. "I would like to know if you actually plan to do what the leader of the White Fang has asked of you."

Orochimaru let out a laugh.

"Of course not. I would never do anything for that fool." Orochimaru continued to laugh as though he had heard the funniest joke.

"Then why?"

Kimimaro's question seemed to shake Orochimaru out of his fit of laughter. He slowly stopped laughing and regained his calm composure.

"Simple. To stall for time." At Kimimaro's confused glance he decided to explain. "I could care less about whether or not that Uzumaki boy leaves the White Fang. I only care about whether or not he leaves with me or under my influence." Orochimaru explained to his subordinate. "Which is why I would not allow Hatake to take the boy before I was ready to make my move."

"Not that I question your skills in turning the young Uzumaki to our side but I am curious on how you plan to do that master." Kimimaro stated in a curious tone.

"Simple Kimimaro-kun, I use what is close to him." The snake Faunus let out a dark chuckle as he stared at a picture of Anko before putting it back into the 'Cursed Seal Project' file.

It was finally time for him to set his plan in motion. The thought made Orochimaru gain a sinister grin.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Character Base Stats**

 **Out of 5**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Strength:** 3

 **Speed:** 2

 **Intelligence:** 2.5

 **Aura:** 4

 **Stamina:** 4

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 3

 **Swordsmanship:** 1.5

 **Marksmanship:** 1

 **Total:** 21

 **Age:** 16

 **Rank:** Sergeant

 **Special:** Member of the White Fang's Pack

 **Akame**

 **Strength:** 2

 **Speed:** 4

 **Intelligence:** 3.5

 **Aura:** 1

 **Stamina:** 2

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 2.5

 **Swordsmanship:** 4

 **Marksmanship:** 1

 **Total:** 20

 **Age:** 15 (Almost 16)

 **Rank:** Corporal

 **Special:** Member of the White Fang's Pack

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Strength:** 2.5

 **Speed:** 2

 **Intelligence:** 2

 **Aura:** 3

 **Stamina:** 3

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 2.5

 **Swordsmanship:** 2.5

 **Marksmanship:** 2

 **Total:** 19.5

 **Age:** 17

 **Rank:** Sergeant

 **Special:** Member of the White Fang's Pack

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Strength:** 1

 **Speed:** 1.5

 **Intelligence:** 5

 **Aura:** 2

 **Stamina:** 1

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 1.5

 **Swordsmanship:** 1.5

 **Marksmanship:** 3.5

 **Total:** 17.5

 **Age:** 16

 **Rank:** First Lieutenant

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Strength:** 1

 **Speed:** 3

 **Intelligence:** 3

 **Aura:** 2

 **Stamina:** 1.5

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 1.5

 **Personal Weapon Skill:** 4

 **Marksmanship:** 2

 **Total:** 18

 **Age:** 16

 **Rank:** Private First Class

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Strength:** 3.5

 **Speed:** 4.5

 **Intelligence:** 5

 **Aura:** 3

 **Stamina:** 3

 **Hand-to-Hand:** 4.5

 **Personal Weapon Skill:** 5

 **Marksmanship:** 3.5

 **Total:** 32

 **Age:** 30

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Special:** ACaptain of the White Fang's Pack

 **AN: Finally done! Over one month of writing and I finally finished the chapter! Well I hope you guys like this chapter since this took forever to write. Anyways on to the references and then to stuff I need to discuss.**

 **References**

 **(1): Basically the same thing as the ones in the original Naruto series, just with a different name.**

 **(2): Think of the Goliath from the Evolve game.**

 **(3): The same mask as the Lieutenant of the White Fang from Canon RWBY. Fun Fact. In my story a Second Lieutenant has the same mask except without the lines that go down to the mouth piece of the mask.**

 **(4): It's her outfit from Akame ga Kill! Zero.**

 **(5): When Shikamaru says grunts he means the soldiers of the White Fang that have only trained for around a month to, at most, three months. So they don't have much combat experience nor skill, though they can still prove very dangerous to any Huntsman in training.**

 **(6): Anko's outfit and mask from Naruto Shippuden Episode 445.**

 **(7): Imagine him wearing Hei's outfit (From Darker than Black) except with orange inside instead of green. And as for his mask type this in.**

 **img09 . deviant art . n e t** ** **/** 4fb1/i/2012/204/3/a/hollow_mask_by_cassie1994 - d58c694 . jpg (Remove Spaces)**

 **(8): Think Leonardo's eyes from Kekkai Sensen except with lightning arcing around Naruto's eyes. Type cdn . awwni . me /qn86 . png**

 **Tell me if the links are wrong or they don't work for you and I will see if I can fix it.** **  
**

 **(9): If you are wondering what song Tayuya played then listen to some of her flute when she fought with Shikamaru in the first Naruto show.**

 **(10): Think of the vest that Amata (From Aquarion Evol) wears then you have a basic representation of what Naruto was wearing.**

 **Things I want to discuss**

 **Pace of the Chapter: I honestly feel like I rushed this chapter a bit. I worry that it might make certain scenes seem less important. If you guys believe that I rush it then tell me and I will attempt to improve on how to pace the chapter. Though cut me some slack when telling me cause writing a 20,000 plus chapter is hard to pace, especially for a beginner writer.**

 **Anko's severe injuries: There is a very important reason for this and I hope that you connected the dots when you read the Orochimaru scene. So don't worry I didn't just do that for drama effect…well maybe a little. Anyways Anko will be absent for a while but she will still get important scenes. I can promise you that.**

 **Anko's realizing her love: I hope that you enjoyed that scene. I now that some might think that I rushed their relationship but remember that she only realized that she loved Naruto. That doesn't mean they are together.**

 **Naruto's rage moment: The closest thing I can make a comparison of is a split personality. Also this is still not Kuruma, I just want to be clear on that.**

 **Akame's lack of action scenes: She will get her time to shine in due time don't worry.**

 **Questions for you guys**

 **1: This one is important. I want to know if you guys want me to decide on the pairing decision in a few chapters instead of at the end of the White Fang chapters or would you still like me to wait until then. The reason why I'm asking this is because I have more sets of chapters planned so we won't be getting to the end of the White Fang chapters soon. Please tell me your thoughts on this and I will do my best to take all of your thoughts into account regarding my decision. (This question's decision will also be decided depending on how you guys answer the next one.)  
**

 **2: Last question. I would like to know if you were fine with another few sets of chapters before when Blake leaves the White Fang. I personally wouldn't mind writing another set of chapters and allowing Naruto to meet other characters that I have planned. Though I worry that you guys might want me to move on with the story and hurry up and get to Canon RWBY.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 20,231**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Enemy

AN: So I finally got back around to writing this chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Ten**

"Kakashi."

Naruto called out to his superior/role-model. Though he was honestly reconsidering his role-model choices if Kakashi and his grandfather were two of them.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi smirked as his eyes followed a very interesting sight, one that made him feel like a giddy school girl.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question buddy."

Naruto lowly growled with a red face.

"What I mean is…" Naruto took a deep breath of air. "Why are we in a strip club?!"

True to Naruto's words, they were in a building filled with women that were dancing on poles for the enjoyment of a large amount of men. The women were wearing clothes that could barely even be considered as such. Though that wasn't much of a problem for the men, especially when the women began taking said articles of clothing off while enjoying the large amount of money and cat calls they were currently receiving. Some of the women were even leading a few 'customers' to the back rooms for what Naruto could only guess was a private show.

"Male bonding?" Kakashi questioningly stated.

"Why is it a question?!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly before patting his young blonde on the back. It was always funny watching Naruto be the straight man in their comedy duo.

"Don't worry about the small stuff Naruto." He gestured to their surroundings. "Enjoy yourself a little! Maybe get a lapdance or something. Who knows you might even get lucky and be in for a wonderful night!"

"I'm sixteen-!" Naruto yelled out only to feel a hand cover his mouth soon after.

"Shhh!" Kakashi pointed to some very tall and strong looking men that were standing at the entrance of the building. They all looked different from each other, (i.e. Some being human and some being Faunus) but the one thing that they all had in common were their clothes. All of them wore black shirts that read 'Security' on each one.

A few of the bouncers looked over in the two White Fang member's direction and gave them suspicious glares.

"Sixteen drinks! He means that he's had sixteen drinks!" Kakashi spoke out in a slight panic, hoping that he could get rid of any suspicion that was focused on them.

The bouncers looked a little surprised by his admission. Though after a few seconds they looked more impressed than suspicious. One of them even started clapping for Naruto's supposed accomplishment.

Kakashi just waved at them and began walking towards the bathroom while still holding Naruto by the mouth. Once they made it into the bathroom Kakashi took his hand off of Naruto's mouth and allowed him to speak.

"How they don't find you suspicious with that mask of yours I will never know." Naruto blandly stated as he glared at his gray haired superior. "So why are we here then Kakashi?"

"Ummm…" Kakashi looked a little reluctant to answer.

Naruto sighed to himself and began walking towards the bathroom door.

"If you aren't going to answer then I'm heading back." Just as Naruto was about to leave he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Kakashi with a look that showed he was contemplating something. "What?"

Kakashi didn't respond for a few seconds but eventually sighed and gained a slightly defeated look.

"Okay fine." He leaned against a nearby wall. "We're here because… some of the head honchos got some news recently that alerted us to a new threat."

Now that gained Naruto's attention.

"A new threat?"

Kakashi nodded in affirmation.

"I don't know the exact details, but what I do know is that it's got them spooked." Kakashi pulled out his scroll. "Our mission is to get information from one of the White Fang's informants here in Mistral."

Naruto stared at Kakashi, as if he was judging on whether or not to listen to him. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he made a mistake in telling his young charge.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Kakashi looked up, surprised. "You didn't think I would leave you after hearing all of that did you? After all I'm in the White Fang too so this also affects me." Naruto gave a small smirk.

Kakashi returned the gesture with his own.

"Great!" Kakashi walked out of the bathroom along with Naruto. He rubbed his hands together as he scanned the room for the person he was going to meet.

'Not him. Not him. Not him. Not… shit, this is going to be harder than I thought.' Kakashi silently cursed himself for thinking that he could remember the description of one person in a place filled with many distractions. Strippers being the main distraction, though the alcohol was a close second.

'Damn you my manly desires!'

Kakashi sighed in exasperation before turning to the young blonde.

"Okay Naruto here is what I need you to do." Kakashi leaned over to Naruto's ear, causing said blonde to get a little excited for his role. "Blend in."

Naruto looked more than a little confused by Kakashi's words.

"That's it?"

Kakashi hummed lightly to himself.

"Yep."

"The fuck?!"

Naruto assumed the reason that Kakashi brought him along was because he needed his help and no one else would suffice. Maybe that was just him being overly optimistic but he assumed that his contribution would at least be more than just hanging around in a strip club. Not that it wasn't enjoyable for him.

"Sorry Naruto but the guy we're looking doesn't want to be seen by too many people and he is only really expecting me to meet him."

"Then why did you bring me along?!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"For the company."

 **The Way to Peace**

"Stupid Kakashi and his stupid orders..." Naruto couldn't help but grumble about his laid back superior.

Naruto walked aimlessly through the building, admiring some of the **very** attractive women that walked in front of him or the ones that offered him a private 'show'. Some even offered to give him a free show, since in their words he was just to cute of a customer to pass up. It honestly weirded him out quite a bit since he had never been flirted with so blatantly by so many women before. Sure back in his Tribe he noticed a few of his female tribesmen develop some sort of crush on him but he never really invested much time in such things like relationships outside of friendship or familial ones. He was far too busy with being a kid and just hanging out with his childhood friends, like Shikamaru.

"-ster!" Naruto was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the voice. "-ister!" He wondered if he should just go and watch one of the strippers at one of the poles since he had nothing better to do right now. "Hey you over there with the blonde hair!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when someone yelled directly in his ear. "W-what?"

In front of Naruto was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. Even more so than the other women in the strip club. Naruto gained a large blush in response to the sheer beauty of the woman in front of him.

The woman was a black haired young woman who was wearing a very revealing red and white outfit. The top looked as though she was begging for everyone to look at her large bust while her short skirt gave anyone who looked at her a very nice view of her legs. All in all she looked like the perfect woman, body wise, for most men.

The woman smiled kindly at him. "Hello good sir! Could I take up a moment of your time?"

Naruto felt confused by her words and by the way she said them. His thoughts were interrupted when the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, pressing her large assets against his chest. Naruto's blush grew astronomically at her sudden action and he was about to voice his surprise and embarrassment, but the woman spoke up before he had the chance.

"I have news for you and your precious White Fang." She whispered lowly into his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"How did-?"

The woman pulled away from him and turned around towards the private area. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto and gave a flirty wink before strutting towards the private rooms, while also making sure to add an extra sway to her perfectly proportioned hips.

Naruto gulped lowly at the sight.

'Focus!' He smacked himself across the face.

He looked around for Kakashi but couldn't spot his gray haired CO in the sea of heads that were currently in the building. Naruto sighed to himself before steeling his nerves and calming his libido before following after the beautiful raven haired woman, hoping that nothing too bad happened to him.

 **The Way to Peace**

"Where is this guy?" Kakashi whispered to himself as he walked around the building while also keeping an eye out for the White Fang informant that he was supposed to meet.

'Come on Kakashi think!' He clenched his eyes in concentration. 'What was the description of this guy?'

Kakashi thought back to his meeting with the White Fang leader and what he had told him about the description of the person that he was meeting.

'He said something about him being on the elderly side if I remember correctly.' Kakashi looked for anyone that looked above the age of fifty but unfortunately saw a surprising number of people who matched that description.

'Okay need to be more specific.' He snapped his fingers in sudden realization. 'He said that he was tall and that he was wearing green and red!'

Kakashi quickly scanned the building for anyone that matched the description and lucky for him, he found who he was looking for. Though just not in the way he thought he would. Kakashi slowly walked over to the informant in stunned silence. Once he reached the man he stopped and simply stared in disbelief at what he saw.

"Jiraiya-sama?"

In front of Kakashi was a tall white haired man who had fashioned his hair into a long spike ponytail, along with two bangs that framed the sides of his face. The old man had two bright yellow orange eyes that had two bar like pupils in them. This trait was the only thing that could tell a person that the man before Kakashi was a Faunus. Well that and the slightly larger than average nose and the wart on said nose, which all together showed that he was a toad Faunus.

The man was currently surrounded by women who were very promiscuous in their choice of clothing.

Speaking of clothing, the person in question wore a green shirt kimono along with matching pants that reached down to his mid shins. He also wore a red haori that covered his green clothing and finished off his outfit with a pair of Kakashi's tribe's traditional wooden sandals.

To a person who didn't know about the culture or even the fashion of the Tribes they would think that he looked quite strange. Despite the fact that the Tribes had taken much inspiration from Mistral in terms of fashion and culture, they still like to consider themselves separate and did their best to distinguish themselves from Mistral in many other ways. Such as military, education, cuisine, and especially the way they dealt with the racial tension between Faunus and Humans.

Unlike the Kingdoms, the Tribes were far more welcoming of people than anywhere else in the world. They adopted a similar belief from Vacuo that anyone that can survive with them and pull their own weight then they are more than welcome into the Tribes.

These words rang more true with the Tribes than with Vacuo since the Tribes dealt with Grimm, bandits, natural hazards, and diseases far more often than any other Kingdom, to the point where most of the time it became almost common place for the Tribes to deal with these problems. Not to mention they were often shunned by the Kingdoms mainly because the Tribes were confused too often with the bandit tribes that were mainly found in the remote areas of Remnant, just like the Tribes.

Well to be honest they shared more similarities with the bandits other than just location. The Tribes sometimes did do mercenary work for anyone who payed enough, regardless of nationality. One Tribe could be offered a job by say the Atlesians to assassinate someone from say Vale. Once the mission was complete then Vale could go to the same Tribe and ask them to assassinate someone in Atlas in retaliation and the Tribe will do it regardless of their previous affiliation.

That was how the Tribes operated.

Anyways back to Kakashi.

"Wrong!" The tall, white haired man stood up instantly. "It's the 'Great Toad Sage' Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya laughed jovially as he stuck a strange pose on the table in front of him. The women that were surrounding the Toad Sage giggled cutely in response to his flashy statement and pose.

Jiraiya smirked proudly at the fact that he was able to entertain the women around him. That didn't happen to often, much to his everlasting shame.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly at the famous man's eccentric actions.

"Still the same as ever huh Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya grinned in response.

"Well at least now I know why they told me to meet you in a strip club." Kakashi was confused when he had been told the location but didn't really make a scene over it since in his mind it was a mission along with a vacation.

"Don't be like that Kakashi! You know you love places like this!" Jiraiya wrapped one arm around Kakashi's neck and walked him towards the women that had been accompanying him all night long.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to a man who I've known for quite some years." He patted Kakashi on the back. "Kakashi Hatake! One of the strongest men in the world that I've had the pleasure of meeting!"

The women looked at Kakashi with awe.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm one of the strongest but thanks for the compliment." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not used to getting this much attention.

Working alongside assassin's that didn't say much other than 'Target Eliminated' and being told to not show any emotions tends to make one a little wary of the spotlight.

Jiraiya laughed loudly. "Don't be modest Kakashi! Why I remember seeing you take on hordes of Grimm all by yourself and come out of it without so much as a scratch." The toad sage turned towards the women. "Plus I hear he is a beast in the sheets."

Some of the women gained moderate blushes and looked at Kakashi lustfully.

'Okay something is up.' Kakashi had never been complemented by the renowned warrior to this degree before, nor had he ever complemented him on his prowess in the bed by the man. If Jiraiya ever did compliment him on those things it was usually a simple 'good job' or 'better luck next time'.

Well maybe not that last one.

"In fact…if I remember correctly he loves doing S&M!" Kakashi paled. "And what I mean by that is that he loves being the M."

Kakashi was downright white as a sheet now.

'Oh shit…' Kakashi mentally shit himself while at the same time cursing Jiraiya for ruining his image.

'Why did he have to yell that out to the entire world?!'

He cautiously glanced at the women that were with Jiraiya. What he saw made his heart break inside.

The once blushing women were now giving him disgusted looks instead of lustful ones. Though there was one that seemed even more excited than before. She was even licking her lips in a very creepy fashion.

'Oh…she just pulled out a strap on…'

That truly scared Kakashi.

He quickly rushed over to the older man and put his hand over his mouth. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"N-Now now Jiraiya," Kakashi slowly began walking away, along with Jiraiya. "Let's not say unnecessary things in front of the lovely women…"

Jiraiya tried to squirm out of Kakashi's grip but the gray haired Pack member wouldn't allow it. His grip remained as strong as steel.

"Oh would you look at the time! Well it looks like me and Jiraiya here are late for something so I'm afraid that we unfortunately have to leave you lovely young women right now!" Kakashi slowly walked out of the building while pulling a struggling Jiraiya out of the building.

He ignored the whining of the women that were pleading for them to come back. He skillfully maneuvered his way through the crowded building as he dragged along the man who had ruined his image in front of quite a few beautiful women.

As Kakashi was walking he realized something very important.

'Should I go and get Naruto?' Kakashi inwardly questioned to himself as he continued to walk. 'Nah. He'll be fine! Besides it would do him some good to let loose and relax some.'

Kakashi finally managed to pull the STILL struggling Jiraiya out of the building and into a dark alley where he made sure that no one was listening to anything they said. He decided to double check though, just to be sure.

Jiraiya meanwhile was busy being annoyed.

'I didn't give up my 'research' session for the day just to be pulled along by some double crossing ass hole as though I was some sort of child! I'M NOT A CHILD!' Jiraiya childishly whined in his mind.

Having enough, Jiraiya did the first thing that came to mind.

"GAH!"

Kakashi raised up his hand in front of his face and stared at it in abject horror.

"What the fuck?!"

He looked in Jiraiya's direction in shock.

"Did you just lick my hand?!"

Jiraiya stuck out his tongue in response.

"What are you a child?!"

"Fuck you, I'm angry right now." Jiraiya huffed out irritably.

Kakashi continued to freak out while Jiraiya watched in silence. This continued for half a minute before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Okay enough goofing off." Jiraiya said in a strange tone.

Kakashi tensed.

He had only heard that tone once before.

The day when Jiraiya had heard about Orochimaru's experiments.

That tone was one thing, and one thing only.

Rage.

"I have only one question for you Kakashi before I give your terrorist group the info." Jiraiya spat out the words as though they were poison. It was very clear to Kakashi that the Toad Sage had a serious hatred towards the White Fang.

"W-what is it?" Kakashi winced at his stutter. That was a sign of weakness, a sign that he had trained to never show.

" **Why is my grandson in the White Fang?** "

 **The Way to Peace**

"ACHOO!"

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze please." The raven haired woman said with a kind smile.

"Hehe, sorry…" Naruto couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the chiding he received on his lack of manners. He sighed lowly as he continued to follow after the woman.

He looked ahead of the woman, who he still did not know the name of, and saw an entrance that was covered with a black curtain. Above the entrance was a sign that had the words 'Premium Lounge'. The last thing he noticed was another one of the security guards that was currently standing next to the entrance in an intimidating stance. Not to mention the guard looked to be close to seven feet in height which made him all the more intimidating of a figure.

The man had slightly spiky brown hair that was fashioned into a small ponytail. He had emerald green eyes and despite their quite clear lightheartedness showed some seriousness behind them. As for his clothes he wore the same outfit that the other security guards wore, the only difference being that he had a very long brown tail swaying behind him. Thus showing his Faunus heritage, a monkey one at that.

The raven haired beauty walked passed the man and shot a quick wink at him before moving the curtains aside and walking into the room. The security guard nodded in response and continued to look professional.

Naruto tried to act as normal as possible and gave a nervous nod towards the man, but the man did not return the gesture. Instead the man stopped Naruto from walking in and pushed him back slightly.

"Before you go in there allow me to explain the rules."

Naruto gained a confused look. He didn't know there was any rules.

"Judging by your dumb look," Naruto looked taken aback. He didn't look like that dumb, right? "I'm going to guess that you've never been to a fine establishment such as this one." Naruto nodded tensely. "Well then I'll cut straight to the point. There are only five rules here in this establishment."

Naruto listened intently to the man.

"First is that you will not, under any circumstances, photograph or video any of the women here, PERIOD! Second rule is that you are not allowed to present your junk to anyone here. No one wants to see your Action Jackson, your anaconda, your ding-a-ling." Naruto couldn't help but feel a little offended by that statement. "Third is that you will not lick or kiss any part of them. That's gross so don't do that. The fourth one is somewhat similar to the third but we count it separate. You will not grope any of the women here either. If I catch you violating the third or fourth rules then I will personally throw you out of the building. No questions. The fifth and final rule is that you are will not steal anything from them. Do that and you'll have more to worry about than the police." The man finished off what he was saying with a scary glare that would make anyone nervous.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he tried to withstand the glare that was being sent his way.

"Wu? What are you doing?" The woman opened the curtains slightly, just enough to poke her head through.

"Sorry Ahri, just explaining the rules."

Ahri giggled cutely into her hands and hit Wu lightly on the arm. He responded with a chuckle of his own before making a mock sound of pain and rubbing the opposite arm. Ahri gave a faux glare and hit him just the slightest bit harder. After a few moments they both laughed lightly before eventually stopping since they realized that they had an audience.

"Sorry about the delay. Come on, follow me." Ahri gestured for the blonde teen to follow after her.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and followed after her. As he walked by he gave Wu a side glance, curious about the man who seemed to get along swimmingly with Ahri. The monkey Faunus noticed the glance and mouthed the words 'Good luck' to Naruto before giving a playful wink.

Naruto gave a nervous smile in reply.

"What's taking you so long?" Naruto heard Ahri call out to him and quickly rushed to follow after her.

Meanwhile, Wu looked at the curtains where the young fox Faunus just was and chuckled to himself before leaning against the wall next to the entrance. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest and relaxed.

"You are way out of your league tiny man." Wu said with amusement.

 **The Way to Peace**

Naruto walked behind Ahri and cautiously glanced at the many rooms that they passed. With every room he saw the more nervous he got. Most of the rooms were filled with women dancing topless in front of men that were watching with pleased grins on their face. Some of the men were even asking them out if he was hearing them right with his acute hearing.

The women dealt with them professionally and didn't respond and kept up their dancing while ignoring the hookup requests.

"Wait I'm sorry!"

Naruto looked over to the source of the scream. He saw around four security guards along with one lone man that was being dragged by the guards out of the exit that led to a dark alley. The man screamed as loud as possible while doing his best to claw at the ground in an attempt to stop his inevitable fate.

"Please! I'll give it back!" The man stopped his clawing and pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at the guards. "Please let me go!"

The guards didn't react.

Naruto continued to watch the scene unfold until eventually all of the men disappeared as soon as they walked through the exit.

"NOOOOOO!"

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh reached Naruto's ears. He could also hear the pained shout and screams from the man. The White Fang member couldn't help but feel a little bad for the man, even though he knew that he was most likely getting what he deserved.

'I guess that he stole some money from one of the girls here.' Naruto did his best to ignore the screams of pain and continued to walk forward.

"Sorry about Wu by the way." Ahri stated in her usual melodious voice.

"He wasn't really being serious about most of what he was saying."

Naruto looked back to the direction of the man currently getting beaten in a dark alley. "Yeah… I'm sure he wasn't."

Ahri looked abashed.

"Well… I mean… he wouldn't be the one doing it, is what I'm saying."

Her words did nothing to make Naruto feel better.

A few silent moments passed as they continued walking down the abnormally large hallway that was filled to the brim with small rooms.

"So… you seemed to get along well with Wu, huh?" Naruto spoke up, hoping to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Ahri's demeanor changed from awkward to teasing in an instant.

"Why? Are you jealous~?" Ahri drawled out the words with a teasing grin on her face.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan stare. "Not really, no."

He was far too used to Anko's teasing to be affected by anything other than the extreme, and he was pretty sure that Ahri wouldn't go to that zone.

Ahri looked a bit surprised at his rather casual dismissal of her teasing. However, she quickly recuperated and went back to her kind and yet seductive attitude.

"It's just nice seeing people can be happy even in a place like this." He said with a smile.

Ahri smiled along with him and gained a content look.

"Just because one works here doesn't mean they are any different from say someone you find on the street. We all have our reasons for working here and we do our best to enjoy ourselves while we work."

Naruto looked at her with a new found respect.

"Well it looks like we are here." Ahri walked into a small room that had a small couch inside along with a pole in the middle of the room.

"Just sit down and relax while I get everything prepared." Ahri said with a smile, while gesturing to the couch.

Naruto nodded and sat down.

He examined the small room that he was in. It was just large enough to fit around three or maybe four people if you really tried. There were picture on the walls scattered across the walls that had women who were naked, other than their panties, giving very sexy poses.

Naruto stopped admiring the pictures when Ahri walked back into the room. Though this time she wasn't wearing her outfit that Naruto had first seen her in. No, instead she was wearing something akin to her underwear except that her top was missing, revealing her beautiful breasts to the world. Or at least to him.

He found himself captured by the sight of her large rack and beautiful pink nipples. He felt himself get quickly aroused but managed to control his libido and didn't say anything.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ahri sweetly apologized before moving slowly to the pole in the middle of the room with a sexy sway to her hips.

He followed her movements and mentally thanked Kakashi for bringing him here. However, he noticed something different about her now.

The first thing he noticed was that she now had a pair of black animal ears atop her head. Fox ones if he were to guess. The second thing he noticed is that she had a beautiful white tail wiggling around behind her.

"Wha?" Naruto made a sound of confusion but didn't freak out at the sight before him.

Ahri giggle into her hand in response to the rather cute sound that Naruto had made. Well at least in her opinion.

"You're probably wondering why I have a tail and ears now, right?" She received a nod. "Well, everyone here has their own skill sets to please our customers' tastes, whatever they may be."

She gave a small but elegant twirl in order to showcase her extra appendages.

"Mine just happens to be finding out just what our clients want and being able to suit those needs. A jack of all trades if you will."

Naruto absentmindedly nodded his head, too enraptured by her beauty to fully listen to her. He shook his head in order to disperse any indecent thoughts he was having and get back on track.

"S-So…are you saying that this is what I subconsciously want?" Naruto questioned nervously.

Ahri made a thinking pose and looked intensely into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. After a few seconds she spoke once again. "No, from what I could tell is that you would most likely want someone with a kind and caring personality, along with a beautiful smile. It also seems like you appreciate the color red on them." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Do I know anyone like that?' Naruto thought to himself curiously. An image of a smiling Akame appeared in his head as he thought about what Ahri had said. A blush quickly spread across his cheeks and forced him to get rid of the image, lest he show the seductive woman before him an embarrassing face.

Once he managed to get his blushing face under control he looked back towards Ahri in her fox getup.

"Then why are you dressed up like a Faunus?"

She subtlety pointed to a security guard that was standing near the exit, which wasn't very far from the room they were currently in. Once he looked at them he sneered in what appeared to be an expression of disgust and rapidly left their sight.

"That guy you just saw over there is an open racist against Faunus." She whispered as lowly as possible.

Naruto growled lowly in response to the new information he had been given. He didn't necessarily have a very good opinion of racists to begin with, but pile on the amount of Faunus haters that he had met and fought during his time in the White Fang had made the subject of racism a bit of a sore point for him.

"I'm sure you noticed someone glaring at you while you were waiting here." Ahri stated as she began dancing on the pole.

"Now that you mention it… I did feel someone staring at me, but I just assumed that they were just making sure that I wasn't breaking the rules." Naruto admitted to the beautiful woman.

"That still doesn't explain why you are dressed up like a Faunus." The only reason Naruto could think of was… "Oh."

Ahri smiled.

"Judging by that look I'm going to say that you figured it out, right?" Ahri grabbed the pole in a reverse grip and pulled herself up into the air until she was upside down. She began acrobatically moving on the pole, making all sorts of sexy poses. Such as opening her legs and giving a clear view of her seductive red panties to Naruto.

Naruto nodded with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"He doesn't just dislike the Faunus, he hates them. So much in fact that the mere sight of one makes him want to leave the area he's in." She moved her body around the pole and ended up wrapping her legs around it and arcing her back backwards until her face was mere inches away from Naruto's. She gave a quick wink before continuing what she was saying. "So if two Faunus are in one room together then it's safe to assume that we won't be heard by anyone."

Naruto had to admit that her plan had sound logic. Taking someone's distaste for something and using it to your advantage was a very cunning thing to do, not to mention it shows one's ability at manipulation. He would have to say that Ahri was more of a fox Faunus than he was.

Naruto paused his train of thought when he noticed something she said.

"Two Faunus?"

Ahri gave a sly smirk before stopping her dance routine and using her hands to rub her cheeks. Before long she began rubbing a powder like substance away from her face.

'Must be make-up.' Naruto concluded mentally.

Once Ahri had was sure she had wiped away all of the powdery make-up like substance she removed her hands from her face, revealing what appeared to be whiskers on each cheek.

The sight surprised Naruto slightly.

"Shocking, right?" She made a rueful look. "Out of all the Faunus out in the world I think I have the easiest time with hiding my Faunus heritage." She mumbled out the last part quietly, though Naruto had managed to barely make out what she said.

'Why does that make her sad?' Naruto grew somewhat worried for the woman's mental state when he saw the amount of pain in her eyes.

Ahri's expression quickly went from rueful to happy before long and she continued with her routine. "Anyways onto why I spoke to you."

Ahri started the lapdance part of her routine and started talking in a hushed manner.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Black Hand?"

Naruto shook his head, showing that he didn't.

"Well let's just say that if you were to want the exact opposite of the White Fang then you get the Black Hand." Ahri stated quietly. "Faunus haters all gathering for the goal of Faunus extinction."

Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Why are they called the Black Hand?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Ahri didn't answer for a second. "Since the Faunus have their fangs, the Humans have their hands. And with those hands the Black Hand has sworn to destroy all the Faunus of Remnant, and as of a week ago they are starting to move forward with their plans."

 **The Way to Peace**

"I'm going to ask you again Kakashi…" Jiraiya gave a very intimidating glare. "Why is my grandson in the White Fang?"

Kakashi silently gulped but managed to conceal his slight fear of the man in front of him.

Jiraiya wasn't well known just because of his books, no he was known for something far more than that.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. One of the strongest men on the planet who was said to have the capability to fight an army of Grimm and not even bat an eyelash. The man was famous for his feats in the Kingdoms but in the Tribes he was practically a living legend who was revered for his prowess in battle.

Kakashi knew that if were to say even just one thing wrong to the enraged man then he would be in some serious trouble. He was pretty sure that Jiraiya wasn't going to attack him but he didn't want to take that risk.

"The reason why is because he… joined on his own."

Jiraiya stomped on the ground harshly, causing the surrounding area to shake.

"Bullshit." Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi's top and roughly lifted him off the ground. "I kept you hidden from Atlas and Mistral's councils and didn't stop you from joining the White Fang, so you better not fucking lie to me Kakashi!"

Kakashi glared in response.

The gray haired man grabbed Jiraiya's arm and managed to get free from the taller man's grasp. Once he landed back on the ground he straightened his top and gave an unflinching look towards Jiraiya.

"I'm not lying." Kakashi sated in a level tone. He had made the mistake of not concealing his emotions earlier. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Jiraiya carefully studied the younger man's body language, trying to determine whether or not he was being lied to or not.

"I swear to you Jiraiya. I'm not lying to you, he did in fact join on his own. Hell I didn't even know about him until he was placed in my platoon a while back." Kakashi hoped that his words would be able to calm down the rather angry toad Faunus.

Jiraiya gave one last suspicious glare.

"Fine. I'll believe you." Jiraiya grunted out. "Though that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me after he was assigned to your platoon. Do you know how long I've been searching for him?"

Kakashi looked a tad bit guilty but he wasn't going to apologize for not sharing the information with Jiraiya. Naruto had made his decision when he joined the White Fang.

'Wait.' Kakashi's eyes narrowed in thought. 'How did Jiraiya not find him?'

Jiraiya was not only renowned for his skill in battle but also for his spy network and information gathering capabilities. For him not to be able to find his own grandson for four years then that would mean that there was someone who also had an impressive spy network to be able to hide Naruto for all this time.

'But who would be capable of that?'

He leaned up against the wall and began putting all the pieces together.

'Whoever they are they would have to know that Naruto was in the White Fang to being with. They would also have to know that Jiraiya was searching for him these past several years.' He thought about the suspects that immediately came to mind. 'The head of the White Fang's Torture and Interrogation Division could be a possible suspect. No, he doesn't really know about Naruto and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't care much for Jiraiya. Then that could only leave one suspect.' Kakashi's eyes gained an angry gleam to them.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi mumbled out the name with hate in his voice.

"What?" Jiraiya had a confused look on his face, and rightfully so. He had just heard a name of a person who he'd rather not meet again.

"I was wondering how you, the master spy, hadn't found Naruto despite you looking for him these past four years." Jiraiya nodded, he too had wondered why his spies had not been able to find anything about his grandson, despite their best efforts. "Then it occurred to me. The only person who would know about Naruto, his affiliation to the White Fang, and that you were looking for him could only be Orochimaru!" Kakashi damn near shouted out.

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly. Kakashi noticed this and questioned about it.

"You don't looked too surprised by this."

Jiraiya laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah I guess I'm not. After all there aren't too many people who can avoid the detection of my spies. The only ones that I can really think of are Orochimaru and that Ozpin fellow in Vale." Jiraiya said in a rather annoyed fashion.

Orochimaru managed to avoid his network by either brainwashing his contacts and spies, misdirecting them, or just outright killing them. Ozpin on the other hand wasn't that hard to find, him being famous and all that made it quite easy to find his location. What he does in secret on the other hand was something that Jiraiya just couldn't manage to find out, despite his numerous attempts.

"So I guess this just adds another reason for me to catch that bastard, huh?" Jiraiya said to no one in particular. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning back to the gray haired man.

"Enough of my grumbling, let's get this over with and move on with our lives." Jiraiya moved over to Kakashi and pulled out a small folder from inside his clothes.

"This has info on the guys your bosses are worried about." He handed the documents to the Pack member.

Kakashi cautiously took the folders. He was wary of the fact that they had just been in Jiraiya's clothes and he didn't know where the older man had been. For all he knew he could have been at some sort of orgy with a bunch of old people.

Jiraiya, noticing Kakashi's reluctance, glared at the younger White Fang member.

"For fucks sake! There isn't anything dirty on it!"

Kakashi still looked a bit reluctant, but did manage to swallow his nervousness and take the files.

He looked at them curiously. He opened the folder and took a quick glance at the documents inside and was quickly surprised by how much detail was in the pieces of paper.

"Man you really went all out for this one didn't ya?" Kakashi stated matter of factly.

"So what is this Black Hand that you mention in this?"

The old Toad Sage gained a rather dark look at the mention of the terrorist group.

"They're a bunch of crazies that got together one night and decided 'let's kill every Faunus on Remnant'. The idea was so well received that they decided to make an organization out of it and they began recruiting globally. Though their main source of recruits come from Atlas and Mistral and a bit from the other two Kingdoms." Jiraiya said with a bit of humor.

"Hmmm." Kakashi hummed to himself. He wasn't that impressed if he were to be honest. The group was rather new and didn't have that many members in their ranks. Not to mention that they didn't seem to be too well organized if their previous crimes were anything to go by.

'Arson with ten arrests, robbery with five, an attempted mass murder on a small community of Faunus with around forty of their forces dead with only two Faunus killed out of the fifty that were attacked. They must not be very well trained if they are doing this bad.'

In his opinion, they were a bunch of chumps that most likely didn't know how to fight very well. Though if the guys in charge were worried then they must know something that Kakashi didn't. He would be wary of them just in case.

'I'm going to have to tell Naruto about this later.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Anyways, I've got to get going." Jiraiya stated rather abruptly.

Kakashi looked rather surprised by Jiraiya's words.

"You don't want to see Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked as though he was contemplating the idea.

"…No… I think it would be better if he didn't see me right now." He really did want to see his grandson, the only thing that he had left of his son, Minato. But he knew that taking Naruto back right now would not be ideal. He needed to get more info on the Black Hand in order to give his grandson a heads up on the dangers that he would no doubt face in the near future.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to take him back. It only meant that he wouldn't at the moment.

Kakashi accepted the older man's answer and turned around to walk back into the strip club.

'Maybe I can get a lapdance or something before we leave.'

Just before he left, Kakashi heard Jiraiya call out to him.

"Hey Kakashi!" The gray haired man turned around to see what Jiraiya wanted.

"I still haven't forgiven you for hiding Naruto's location from me but…" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as though he were having a hard time saying the words. "Take care of him, will ya?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. Despite Jiraiya's anger towards him, the man still found Naruto more important than some argument.

"Of course, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya smirked himself. "Thanks… Kakashi."

The tall white haired man walked out of the alley and down the sidewalk to who knows where and soon disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

"See ya, old man."

"DAMN IT I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Jiraiya yelled from wherever he was.

Kakashi chuckled and went back in the strip club.

'Guess I'll go and find Naruto.'

 **The Way to Peace**

Naruto was slowly walking out of the 'Premium Lounge' with a concerned look on his face. From what Ahri had told him there was a new threat to all Faunus kind that was gunning for their extinction.

'I'm going to need to talk to Kakashi about this.' He began making his way through the large crowd in the building, hoping to find his CO.

A little distance away was Ahri, fully clothed, and Wu. They were standing next to each other as they gazed at the retreating back of the young fox Faunus.

"So you told him?" Wu questioned curiously.

Ahri smiled cutely, "Yeah."

She saw the last bit of Naruto's golden locks disappear into the crowd. 'He's so cute.'

Wu noticed that her smile seemed to be a little brighter than usual.

"You seem happy, Ahri." He tried to sound as casual as possible but he was having a very difficult time hiding his curiousness.

Ahri glanced over to her much larger friend. The man was seven feet tall after all.

"You jealous Wu?" She questioned with a teasing smirk spread across her face.

Wu shuffled around lightly. "N-Not really…" He unconvincingly stated.

Ahri giggled cutely at the adorable response from her large friend. Wu, despite his size, was rather kindhearted to those around him. In fact the only reason he was on security was because that was the only job that the owner of the strip club would allow him to take since his size intimidated those around him even though he didn't fight very often.

'So cute.' Ahri truly valued her best friend. He had always followed after her wherever she went. When he heard that she was going to be working here he didn't hesitate to follow after her to make sure that she was safe. It was a very cute reaction in her opinion.

"Come on, let's get back to work Wu!" She said in a cheerful tone.

They both raised their fists into the air and yelled out together, "YEAH!"

 **-Back With Naruto-**

"Come on! How hard can it be to find someone in a suspicious looking mask?" Naruto said to himself as he looked for his CO. He needed to find his superior soon so that he could tell him what he had learned from Ahri.

' _There is a man here_.' He remembered her words. ' _He comes here quite often, though not for entertainment_.'

Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Damn it…"

' _He always comes to meet with the owner. They usually meet for over an hour, and on rare occasions they stay in his office for over three._ '

Naruto noticed a tuft of gray hair in the large crowd and made his way in the direction of it. He really hoped that it was Kakashi's hair otherwise he was going to be a bit pissed.

' _No one knows what goes on in there, but o_ _nce their meetings finish the man usually goes up to a Faunus woman and drags_ _her_ _out of the building._ _We don't really know what happens once they are taken but t_ _hey aren't usually seen_ _again_ _after that…'_

Naruto growled lowly.

' _I'm one of the lucky ones… because… I have the easiest time hiding my Faunus traits…'_

He remembered the guilty and sad look on her face.

Now he knew why she looked depressed earlier when revealing her Faunus traits.

He didn't like that look on her.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde looked over to the voice and saw the exact man he was looking for. Kakashi was coming out of one of the private bathrooms and his clothes seemed a bit disheveled.

"Kakashi, where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto all but screamed out in anger.

Kakashi looked a bit embarrassed. "Well… you see… ummm…"

"Mmmmhhh…" A feminine voice moaned in ecstasy.

Naruto, who was confused and surprised, looked behind Kakashi, despite the man doing his best to block Naruto's vision.

"W-wait Naruto!" He tried to push Naruto away. "You're right, I'm sorry for making you look for me! So let's go back to the base and we can discuss what we learned, yeah?"

'He's definitely hiding something.' Naruto thought to himself.

The blonde quickly shoved the older man away and was greeted with the sight of a naked woman who was moaning on the floor with a satisfied look on her face. Next to her was what appeared to be a used condom that still had some 'fluids' in it. She was a rather pretty looking woman that had black wavy hair.

"…" Kakashi's face became red with a mix of embarrassment and shame. He never wanted anyone to see him in this state.

Naruto's expression went blank as he looked over to his superior.

"W-what is it?"

Naruto didn't say anything and started walking away.

"Wait! At least say something, your silence hurts more than your words so at least tell me I'm worthless! Wait!" Kakashi started chasing after his subordinate as soon as he placed the clothes back on the woman on the ground and straightened his own clothes.

"WAIT NARUTO!"

 **The Way to Peace**

 **-Location: White Fang Mistral HQ, Medical Corp-**

'This sucks…' Anko thought to herself as she gazed out the window that was next to her hospital bed. How the White Fang managed to get the latest medical technology she didn't quite know. Though if she were a bettin' girl then she would probably say that they stole it.

"Ten weeks… **Ten Weeks** **!** " Anko accentuated the last part.

She was confined to a hospital bed for ten weeks!

Then again the doctor said that she was lucky to even be walking after what she went through.

Eleven broken ribs, a couple of destroyed vertebrae, both arms were shattered along with one being severely burned, and finally she had some internal bleeding, largely thanks to the broken ribs. It was honestly a medical miracle that she was only in the White Fang's field hospital for ten weeks when she should be there for years, just for everything to recover. Not to mention that after that she would have had to go through years of rehabilitation after the recovery.

As it stood now, she would only be here for ten weeks for a full recovery (With some scarring on her arm and a bit on her body.) and then only have to go through six weeks of rehabilitation.

Yes, a miracle indeed.

"Well if you can yell like that then I guess you're alright."

Anko looked over in surprise.

"Blake?"

As if to answer Anko's inquiry, Blake walked to her bed's side and gave a small smile to her long time friend.

"Hey Anko, long time no see, huh?"

Anko gave a megawatt grin when she saw her friend. She would have hugged her if moving her body didn't cause her so much pain that she would pass out from it. Turns out that she had been on some serious pain meds when she had first woken up and didn't feel it at the time. Though she was screaming at the top of her lungs just a little bit after her friends had left her room.

"No kidding! It's been what, two years?" Anko rounded the amount of time that she had been apart from her best friend since she couldn't remember the exact amount of time.

Blake chuckled.

"Two years and a half actually." She responded cheekily.

Anko laughed, "Semantics!"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite the big word there Anko. Did you finally expand your vocabulary?" She teased the older girl.

Anko responded with a dull glare.

"Not cool Blake." Her response only made the cat Faunus giggle softly. It wasn't often that she was given the opportunity to tease the violet haired girl.

'The teaser has become the teased… ' Blake absentmindedly thought to herself. This was revenge for the years of teasing she received.

"Well putting that aside," Anko cleared her throat and put on her biggest smile. "It's great to see you again Blake!"

Blake returned the gesture, "Same to you."

"So what are you doing here? I thought that you were busy with Adam in the Vale Division." Anko questioned innocently.

Blake winced lightly at the mention of Adam, but she managed to push that feeling aside and focus on Anko.

"Well, when I heard that you were in critical condition from Adam I rushed back here as fast as I could." She admitted to her friend. She had been very scared for Anko's health when she heard that she was in serious condition.

"Hahaha," Anko laughed awkwardly. "Sorry for causing trouble for you."

Blake shook her head.

"It wasn't any trouble at all. I'm just glad that you're fine."

Anko smiled happily. She was glad that her friend was so worried about her.

"By the way, how is it going in Vale?" Anko asked curiously.

Blake hid the look of reluctance that she wanted to show. She really didn't want to talk about her time in Vale.

"It's… been fine." A blatant lie, one that Anko didn't pick up. "We've been making some progress on that front." Blake felt bad about lying but she couldn't work up the courage to tell her friend about the things that she's seen ever since she was transferred from Kakashi's platoon to Adam's.

"Well keep up the good work!" Anko gave a cheesy thumbs up.

Blake sweat dropped at the rather lame gesture on Anko's part.

'I guess somethings never change, huh?'

Blake sighed and shook her head in an amused manner.

"Thanks-"

"Hey Anko. I just got ba-" A new person appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Blake."

When both of the girls looked over to the voice they saw a vary familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Hey Naruto." Blake greeted with a smile.

He returned the smile and greeting but soon sat down on a nearby chair.

'Somethings wrong. He's never looked this tired before.' Anko thought to herself in worry. Blake was thinking along the same lines as her older friend.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Anko asked worriedly.

He didn't respond.

"Naruto?"

He finally seemed to notice. "Huh?"

That raised some alarms in both girls.

"I asked what's wrong." She repeated to him.

He took a while to respond, as though his mind were catching up with her words. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few brief seconds, he seemed to catch his train of thought.

"Nothings wrong don't worry! I'm just tired from going with Kakashi on his mission." He said with a calming smile. He was thankful for those acting classes he got for infiltration.

"Are you sure?" Blake questioned, not fully convinced by his words.

"Of course!"

Anko seemed to accept the answer, albeit hesitantly, but Blake on the other hand remained suspicious. She would let it slide for now but she was going to question him about it later, if possible that is.

Naruto mentally sighed in relief. He was glad that they seemed to accept his answer. If he was honest, he wasn't all that fine. He'd spent much of the journey back to the base worrying about the Black Hand. From everything that Ahri had told him they were people that he should be on the lookout for, despite what Kakashi's informant had told them. Though, he was more worried about the missing Faunus women than he was their soldiers.

'I need to distract myself.'

A figurative light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Blake," His words gained her attention. "I was wondering how long you were going to be here for?"

'He's changing the subject…' She could see his goal clearly but decided that she would play along.

"I'm going to be here for a few days until I have to return to Vale." She said plainly. She would rather spend more time with her friends but she knew that she had to return once her time was up. After all she still had to keep Adam under control. With his increasing hatred towards human, along with Fū's lack of doing anything, she was the only one who might be able to temper his emotions somewhat.

Naruto smiled.

"That's great! Then we should all get together and catch up together." Naruto suggested. He wasn't trying to just change the subject. He did indeed want to catch up with Blake and make sure she was okay since she was transferred over to Adam.

'Adam…' He really didn't care much for Adam anymore, not since that incident with some captured soldiers a while back.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Blake was more than happy to agree to the idea. She wanted to see Akame and Shikamaru before she left after all.

They continued talking together for a while.

"Excuse me."

Standing at the door was a woman. Said woman had silky straight black hair and was rather pale for a normal person. She was wearing a black sweater and beige dress pants, showing that she was not one of the people who paid much attention to fashion. The most eye catching thing about her was (ironically) that her eyes were closed completely, therefore hiding the woman's eyes.

The woman walked towards the group of teens with a creepy smile. Blake was on guard immediately, but quickly lowered her guard when told to by Naruto. She was seriously unsettled by the woman in front of them and was quite surprised that Naruto and Anko weren't. She looked over to the both of them to examine their reactions to the woman.

Naruto seemed to be a little nervous around the pale skinned woman, same as Blake. Anko on the other hand seemed to be overjoyed to see the creepy woman. She looked as though her role-model had just walked through the doors.

"Sorry to bother you children but unfortunately Miss Mitarashi here has to take her medicine and I'm afraid visitors aren't allowed while she takes it." The woman gave another one of her creepy smiles.

Naruto and Blake looked hesitant, not feeling comfortable with leaving Anko in the woman's hands.

"I'm sure that it's fine if we don't bother anyone." Naruto stated, hoping that the mysterious woman would agree. However, it was not to be.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that isn't allowed." The woman stated regrettably.

The two young Faunus were about to protest some more but Anko's words stopped them.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to be fine. Melinda here has been very kind to me and has made sure that I've always been comfortable. So I'll talk to you guys later!" Anko smiled in an attempt to appease their worry.

The two looked a bit reluctant but accepted their friend's wishes.

"If that's what you want." Naruto walked towards the door but stopped when he reached the now named Melinda.

"Take care of her." He told the woman with absolute seriousness.

She gave another 'smile'.

"Of course."

Naruto gave a nod of thanks and walked out of the room after saying goodbye to Anko. Blake did much the same but ignored the female doctor completely.

She didn't trust her.

Once the two had left the room and were far enough that they couldn't hear, the woman closed the room door and then walked over to Anko.

"Sorry about my friends." Anko apologized for her friends' rather rude actions to Melinda. "They're nice people but I guess you kind of just surprised them."

Melinda smiled in response.

"It's quite alright. I've been told by many people that my presence can be a bit disconcerting." Melinda pulled out a syringe and a bottle of a black liquid out of her bag.

"Well I don't think that's true at all. You're really nice and funny!" Anko excitedly said.

"I'm glad that you think that Miss Mitarashi."

Anko groaned.

"Don't call me Miss or Mitarashi, especially not together. Just call me Anko!" She complained to the older woman.

Melinda giggled lightly, "Of course, Anko."

The violet haired patient smiled contentedly at the response and relaxed back into her bed. She was used to having Melinda around and actually found her company quite relaxing, despite how scared she was when they first met.

"Well then, time for you medicine." Melinda held up the syringe, filled with the black liquid.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Anko halfheartedly spoke. She didn't really appreciate the needles but decided to just deal with it. She winced slightly when she felt the needle puncture her skin, but soon sighed in relief and bliss when she felt the liquid enter her bloodstream.

"Man that stuff works fast!" Anko sighed happily. It felt as though she were ten times stronger than before and that she could take on the entire Schnee Company and win! The pain in her body almost immediately disappeared and was replaced with an empowering strength.

Unknown to Anko, her injuries began healing at a much quicker rate than before.

"I know I always ask this question but I've got to ask, what is this stuff?" Anko questioned as she relaxed on her bed, eyes closed.

Melinda opened her eye lids slightly, revealing golden slitted eyes.

"Oh just some pain medication that help with your recovery." She answered with a dark smile on her face. "Nothing that you need to worry about."

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: Finally done! I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long to finish when it should have only taken not even half the amount of time. I'm not going to make any excuses and just apologize.**

 **Once again I'm sorry.**

 **Also sorry if this isn't up to par with some of the other chapters. Anyways, onto the things I want to discuss!**

 **Things I want to discuss**

 **Ahri and Wu: I'm pretty sure that you guys know who they are but for those who don't. Ahri and Wu are characters from League of Legends. Cool fact, they are actually both friends in the lore of LoL. Once last thing Wu is short for Wukong. I know that Sun is also called Wukong so that's why I'm calling Wukong, Wu.**

 **The Black Hand: Don't confuse it with the one from Skyrim or from real life. You will see more of them later on but for now this is all you get. Sorry.**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah I've been planning on adding him for a while now. Just a heads up, he won't really play a huge part in this set of chapters. He will have a very important role later on however.**

 **Melinda: The name means either 'black/dark serpent' or 'sweet serpent'.**

 **By the way I have another story called 'With The Push Of A Button'. It's kinda new (not really) and if any of you are interested in it then it would be awesome if you could check it out.**

 **Last thing, I have a basic schedule for what I'm planning on doing in the future.**

 **1st: Work on the next chapter for 'With The Push Of A Button'.**

 **2nd: Work on a new stat sheet for 'The Way to Peace'.**

 **3rd: Write the test chapter for a new story that I'm writing. What I mean by test chapter is that I will post it and see if you guys like the idea.**

 **4th: Re-write some of the earlier chapters of 'The Way to Peace'.**

 **5th: Take a break for a while then resume writing later.**

 **Now just so you guys know there are no specific dates for when these things will come out. This is just to show what I will be working on in the future and in what order I will be working on it.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 10,368**


End file.
